Conociendo el futuro 1 La piedra filosofal
by Grytherin18
Summary: Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y un grupo de personas llegan a una sala desconocida para leer el primer año del trío.
1. Llegada de los libros

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Hacía unos segundos estaba en la habitación de Ron, hablando con él, Hermione y Ginny para ir al día siguiente a la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch y ahora estaba en una habitación con unas butacas. Hubo un destello azulado y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea, acabo de llegar. -dijo Harry. Otro destello de luz y apareció Hermione.

-Chicos, ¿sabeis que esta pasando? -preguntó Hermione. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Un nuevo destello y apareció Ginny.

-¡Oh! Esto es simplemente genial. -ironizó Ginny. Fueron apareciendo más destellos de luz y con ellos Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Moody (quien si no llega a ser por Dumbledore los mata a todos), Neville y Luna.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Remus tras abrazar a Harry y sentarse junto a Tonks. A la metamorfomaga se le volvió el pelo rojo.

-Ni idea, Remus. -dijo Dumbledore pensativamente. Hubo otro destello de luz y apareció un perro negro. Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore sabían quién era ese perro.

-Os pido que no hagáis nada. Sobretodo tu, Alastor. -Ojoloco asintió. -Sirius, recupera tu forma. Todos soltaron un grito, menos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ojoloco y Tonks, al ver a Sirius Black. Ginny tampoco gritó, estaba a punto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry se quedo embobada mirandolo. Este y Remus se encogieron en su sitio. Entre Harry, Sirius y Remus contaron toda la historia de lo que había pasado la noche en que James y Lily murieron. Los Weasley parecian horrorizados al saber que un mortifago había estado con ellos durante trece años.

Hubo un destello de luz, esta vez dorado y siete cajas aparecieron sobre una mesa junto un sobre. Remus, que era el que estaba más cerca, cogió la carta y empezó a leer:

_Queridos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna y Alastor:_

-¡Merlín! Eso es una introducción muy larga. -dijo Sirius. -Hubiera quedado mejor: Queridos todos.

-Canuto, cierra la boca. -dijo Remus.

-¿Canuto? -pregunto Fred.

-¿Crees que...? -dijo George.

-Sí, -dijo Harry. -Sirius es Canuto y Remus es Lunático.

-¡Genial! -gritaron los gemelos. -¿Y los otros dos?

-Mi padre es uno de ellos. -dijo Harry, aunque tenía que haber dicho fue. -Fue Cornamenta.

Los gemelos miraron a Harry con admiración.

-¿Y Colagusano? -preguntó George.

-Es una rata. -dijo Sirius con desprecio en su voz. Los gemelos se daban cuenta de que hablaban de Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Me dejais continuar? -pregunto Remus, harto de la charla.

_Os hemos traído a esta habitación para que podais leer unos libros sobre los cursos de Harry Potter en Hogwarts._

"Genial" pensó Harry.

_Estos libros se han llevado para impedir la muerte de muchos inocentes. Abrireis primero la caja con el número uno, no intenten abrir las otras, porque sólo se abrirán al leer el libro que esta ahi. Disfrutar de la lectura._

_A.S.P S.H.M R.J.W & compañía_

Bill abrió la caja y sacó el libro.

-**_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal._**-leyó. -¿Quien quiere ser el primero en leer?

-Creo que deberíamos de leer en el orden en que estamos presentados en la carta. -dijo Dumbledore. Bill asintió y le paso el libro a Harry. Este lo cogió vacilante antes de dárselo a Ron.

-Prefiero no leer acerca de mi vida. -dijo Harry ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Lógico. -dijo Luna. Ron cogió el libro y leyó el primer capítulo.

**-****_El niño que vivió._**


	2. El niño que vivió

**-El niño que vivió**

-Maldita sea- dijo Sirius. -Es esa noche.

-¿Que noche?- preguntó Ron.

-La noche en qué mis padres murieron- respondió Harry, qué lo había entendido. Ginny le cogió la mano y Harry sé lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales,**

-Si consideras qué es normal qué una morsa con sobrepeso, una jirafa anorexica y un cerdo con peluca vivan juntos- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Sirius, Remus y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Merlín, Harry!- dijo Fred.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso?- preguntó George.

-Buena esa, Cachorro- dijo Sirius.

-¿Cachorro?- preguntó Remus. -En un caso sería Cervatillo.

-Prefiero qué no me llameis de ningún modo, gracias- dijo Harry.

-Ni hablar- respondió Sirius. -Si no te gusta ni Cachorro, ni Cervatillo te llamaremos...

-Bambi- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír, menos Alastor, Percy y Molly (aunque ganas le quedaban).

-Vale- dijo Harry. -Podeis llamarme Cachorro.

Sirius le sacó la lengua a Remus infantilmente.

**afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso,**

-¿Extraño o misterioso?- preguntó Tonks.

-Se refiere a la magia- respondió Harry.

**porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-Que tipo más guapo- dijo Fred.

-Quiero ser como él- dijo George.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-¡Cotilla!- dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala (menos Luna), los hombres rodaron los ojos.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Mi ahijado es mejor- dijo Sirius.

-Canuto, sabes qué le hablas a un libro, ¿no?- dijo Remus, preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Claro qué lo sé, Lunático.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¡Los Potter son mejores qué vosotros!- gritaron Sirius y Remus.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

-Cosa que Lily agradecía.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-¡Mi padre no era un inútil!- salto furioso Harry.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Gracias a Merlín- dijo Sirius. -Lunático, ¿te imaginas a la pelirroja como su hermana?

Remus se estremeció.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Harry es mejor que ese niño. -salto, para sorpresa de todos, Ginny. La chica, al darse cuenta de todas las miradas, se sonrojo y musito un "Lo siento" por lo bajo.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

-Un día genial- dijo Bill.

**Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

Molly frunció el ceño ante la actitud del niño.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¿Un gato mirando un plano?- preguntó Ron.

-Sera un animago- respondió Hermione.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado**

Sirius sonrió al reconocer el gato.

**en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

"Si saben si se trata de Minnie." pensó Sirius.

Remus y Dumbledore también sonreian, ya que sabían de quien se trataba

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-¿Como que de forma ridícula?- preguntó Molly, indignada.

-Señora Weasley, para los muggles que las personas lleven capas les parece ridiculo- dijo Hermione. Molly se mostró de acuerdo.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

-¿Sera de Slytherin?- preguntó Charlie.

-¿Que importa eso? Charles- preguntó Tonks.

-Sabes que es de tontos responder una pregunta con otra- dijo Charlie. Y luego su rostro se enfureció. -¡Y no me llames Charles, Nymphadora!

El cabello de Tonks se puso rojo. Antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta, su pelo era de color rosa. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Nymphadora!

-Perdona, Tonks- suplicó Charlie. -¿Me vuelves a dejar como antes?

-Al final del capítulo- respondió Tonks con una sonrisa.

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria;**

-Te aseguro que no- dijo Sirius.

**era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

-¿En serio?- pregunto Arthur.

-De verdad. Yo no vi ninguna hasta que fui al callejón Diagon- dijo Harry, acordandose de _Hedwig_

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

-Vaya, Harry- dijo Neville. -Tu tio es muy amable.

-¿Amable?- repitió Ron. -Neville, ¿tu has visto como es?

-Neville estaba siendo sarcástico, Ron- dijo Hermione.

Ron se sonrojo.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Harry bajó la mirada. Ginny, que estaba a su lado, le cogió la mano. Harry levantó la mirada y susurró un "Gracias".

Sirius y Remus no estaban mejor que Harry.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamará Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-Ni James ni Lily le hubieran puesto esos nombres a mi ahijado- dijo Sirius.

-Tu no hables que querías que Harry se llamara Evendork- dijo Remus. Las carcajadas se escucharon enseguida, hasta Alastor reía. Harry miraba a Sirius, incrédulo.

-¿Me querías llamar Evendork?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Es unisex!- se defendió Sirius, haciendo un mohin.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-¡Lily es mejor que su hermana!- saltaron Sirius y Remus.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón**

-Ron, vuelve a leer- pidió Ginny.

**—Perdón**

-¡Es el fin de mundo!- gritaron Fred y George.

-¡La morsa ha pedido disculpas!- gritó Sirius, tirándose al suelo.

Todos los observaban riendo, menos Molly.

-¡FREDERICK Y GEORGE WEASLEY! ¡PARAD DE HACER TONTERÍAS!- gritó Molly. Los gemelos se callaron de golpe. -¡Y TU TAMBIÉN PARA, SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius se levantó, completamente pálido.

**—gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Todos en la sala se entristecieron al acordarse de porque Voldemort se fue.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-Merlín, Harry. Tu tío es muy aburrido- dijo Ron, incrédulo.

Todos estaban igual que Ron. ¿Como alguien no aprobaba la imaginación?

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-Eso no funcionara- dijo Sirius. -Ya que se trata de McGonagall.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

Todos se rieron.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-No. No lo es- canturrearon Fred y George.

-Es una conducta tipica de Minnie- canturrearon Sirius y Remus. Todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-Sirius, ¿acabais de llamar a la profesora McGonagall Minnie.- pregunto Harry.

-Claro, Cachorro- respondió Sirius. -Siempre la hemos llamado así. Fue a tu padre quien se lo ocurrió.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-¡Que encanto de niño!- ironizo Tonks.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

-Lunático, ¿crees que deberíamos a aprender a hacer llover estrellas fugaces?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ni hablar. Lo que te faltaba, Canuto. Que hicieras lluvia de estrellas fugaces todos los días- respondió Remus.

-Vamos, Lunático. Seria genial.

-Que he dicho que no.

Todos miraban el intercambio entre los dos merodeadores con una sonrisa.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

-Eso no le hará ninguna gracia a la jirafa.

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-Lo que yo decía.

-Canuto, nadie te lo ha replicado- dijo Remus. Sirius hizo un mohín-

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

-Te aseguro que no, "querido" tío- dijo Harry.

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Harry es un nombre precioso- dijo Ginny, furiosa. -Peor es el nombre de tu hijo, que es Dudley Dursley.

Todos miraban a Ginny. Esta al notarlo, se sonrojo y escondió la cara entre las manos.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?**

-Sino aprueba la imaginación- dijo Neville.

-Tendra torposoplos en la cabeza- dijo Luna.

-¿Que son torposoplos?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, en un susurró.

-Ni idea- respondió Hermione.

**¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezo y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-Ojala no lo hubiera estado- susurró Harry, tan bajo que nadie lo oyó.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la portezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

"¿Fue él, quien me dejo con los Dursley?" se preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore, como si hubiera escuchado a Harry, asintió. Harry le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

-¿En serio?- pregunto Fred.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

-Si me di cuenta- dijo Dumbledore.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

-Yo quiero uno- dijeron Ron y Sirus a la vez. Luego se miraron sorprendidos, mientras los demás reían.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¡Lo sabia! ¡He ganado!- gritó Sirius.

-Muy bien, Canuto- dijo Remus. -Lastima que nadie haya apostado.

Sirius hizo un mohín.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

Todos rieron ante la descripción de la profesora de Transformaciones

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Otra vez todos empezaron a reír.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta?**

-¿Te imaginas a Minnie de fiesta, Gred?- preguntó George. Todos trataron de imaginárselo Al instante, McGonagall, con su túnica y su moño, se les vino, bailando sobre una barra de bar.

La carcajada fue tal, que Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Ron y Arthur acabaron en el suelo, revolcándose Los demás se sujetaban las costillas. Ginny se apoyo en Harry, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Al acabar las risas, ni Harry y Ginny se habían separado, pero al notar las miradas sobre ellos, ambos se separaron y se alejaron completamente rojos.

**Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-A mi me cae bien- dijo Sirius-

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo,**

-Bueno, Dumbledore no esta tan loco- dijo Sirius.

-Canuto, cállate ya- le pidió Remus, harto de las interrupciones del animago.

**continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-No para siempre- dijo Harry, acordanse de su primer año.

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un que?- preguntaron varios en la sala. Ron rió entre dientes.

**—¿Un qué?**

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

-Ah- dijeron todos los que habian preguntado antes.

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía,aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

-Aunque ese no es su verdadero nombre- dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón, Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

-Cachorro, ¿sabes el verdadero nombre de Voldemort?- preguntó Sirius. Harry asintió.

-Supongo que saldrá en el segundo libro- dijo Harry. Sirius no volvió a preguntar.

**—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-Tu eres Dumbledore- dijo Sirius. -No le temes a nada.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-Sólo porque usted no es un sádico oscuro como él- dijo Thonks.

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Me quedo con lo que ha dicho mi sobrina- dijo Sirius.

-¿Tu sobrina?- preguntó Harry, confuso.

-Claro. Su madre es mi prima favorita, Andromeda. Y digo favorita porque se caso con un hijo de muggles- respondió Sirius.

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-Nosotros estábamos ahí- dijeron Sirius y Remus.

-Es una historia larga, asi que no la contaremos- dijo Remus sonriendo ante las miradas suplicantes de los demás.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar. Ginny le cogió la mano y Sirius se levanto y abrazo a Harry. El chico rompió a llorar en el hombro de su padrino. No sabia cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado, pero ahora lo necesitaba. En esas lagrimas soltó todos el dolor y la tristeza que había estado guardando para el mismo.

Todos observaban la escena en silencio. Las mujeres lloraban en silencio y los hombres se aguantaban las lagrimas. Finalmente Harry se separo de Sirius.

-Gracias- susurró. -Ron sigue leyendo.

El pelirrojo asintió.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Harry se volvió a preguntar porque Voldemort quiso matarlo cuando era un niño. Dumbledore pensaba en la profecía.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

-Gracias a mi madre- susurró Harry. Únicamente Ginny lo escucho.

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡No puedes dárselo a ellos!- gritaron Sirius y Remus. Parecían que habian olvidado de que eso ya habia pasado.

-¡Sirius, Remus!- gritó Harry. -Os recuerdo que eso ya ha pasado.

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

Molly volvió a fruncir el ceño. Desde luego, ese niño no le gustaba.

**¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-¡En efecto!- gritó toda la sala. Harry tuvo que volver a decir/gritar de que eso era el pasado.

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¿Una carta?- preguntó Remus.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall,**

-Lunático, no quiero alarmarte. Pero ya hablas como Minnie- dijo Sirius.

-Cierra el hocico, Canuto- replico el hombre lobo.

**volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán sobre Harry...**

-Cosa que hicieron- dijo Ginny, acordándose de varios libros que tenia sobre Harry Potter.

**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Minerva.

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida- dijo Harry. Ron solo río.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Ahora todos rieron por la iguldad de palabras.

-Harry, piensas como Dumbledore- dijo Neville riendo. Alumno y profesor se miraron sonrientes.

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

Sirius se emociono ante la mención de su moto.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

Todos rieron por la descripción del semigigante.

-Buena esa, compañero- dijo Ron.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black**

-He aparecido antes que tu Lunático- dijo Sirius, sacando la lengua de forma infantil. Remus solo rodó los ojos.

**me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzarán a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido.**

Ginny sonrió con ternura al imaginarse a un Harry bebé.

**Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-Demasiada información- dijeron los gemelos.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,**

Todas las mujeres soltaron un "Awww", mientras que los hombres reían y Harry se sonrojaba.

**raspandolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-Eso me ofende- dijo Sirius.

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

****-¿Dejaste a un niño solo en la intemperie?- pregunto Molly, fulminado a Dumbledore con la mirada.

-Te aseguro, Molly, que Harry estaba protegido- dijo Dumbledore.

Pero Molly pareció no tranquilizarse, así que Ron se apresuro a leer, antes de que su madre dejara a Hogwarts sin director.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

-Cosa que nunca hizo- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, fuistes a Azkaban el día siguiente- dijo Remus.

-Ah, cierto.

**Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry**

-La necesite- susurró Harry.

**—murmuró.**

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Este es el final- dijo Ron dándole el libro a Hermione. Hermione lo abrió por el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie que estoy haciendo. Es mi primera historia, asi que estoy abierto a criticas que me ayuden a mejorar.**

**Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Se despide Grytherin18**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

Hermione se dispuso a leer el titulo del segundo capitulo, cuando de nuevo, la luz azulada que los había llevado a ese sitio volvió a aparecer.

Tres personas, una mujer de unos treinta y cuatro años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos negros y una chica y un chico de unos catorce años, ambos con el pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos grises, apareciron de la nada. Harry no sabia quienes eran, pero al parecer, Sirius y Remus conocían a la mujer.

-¿Sally?- preguntó Remus a la mujer.

La mujer, Sally, miro a su alrededor, claramente confusa.

-¿Remus? ¿Donde estamos?- preguntó Sally. Sirius se adelanto, y Sally frunció el ceño.

-Sally- dijo Sirius, con voz seductora.

-Para ti soy Jones, Black- respondió Sally molesta.

-No me llamaste Black aquella noche en el bar- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara. Sally sonrió de la misma manera.

-Déjame que te presente a los resultados de esa noche. Black, estos son tus hijos, William y Emily Black- dijo Sally señalando a los chicos que habían aparecido con ella.

Sirius se puso pálido y se desmayo en el suelo.

-¡Sirius!- llamo Harry, preocupado. Los ojos de Sally se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Harry.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Sally. Harry asintió.

-Harry, -dijo Remus- esta es Sally Jones, tu madrina.

-¿Mi madrina?- preguntó Harry mirando a Sally. Esta asintió y Harry se levantó a abrazarla. Remus despertó a Sirius. El chico, William, miro a su alrededor y les dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a Hermione y Ginny. Ambas chicas lo miraron fríamente y Will se oculto detrás de su hermana.

-Parece que tus encantos no funcionan- dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Cállate, Emily- respondió Will.

Hermione volvió a coger el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capitulo.

-**El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

-Genial, leeremos sobre tu magian accidental, Cahorro- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, no crees que tus hijos necesitan un nombre merodeador- dijo Remus señalando con la cabeza a los jóvenes Black, quienes estaban confusos.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Will a Harry, en un susurro.

-Luego te lo explico- respondió este.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

-¿Para que le hacen fotos a una pelota?- preguntó Emiliy.

Harry y los Weasley se rieron.

**pero Dudley Dursley**

-No me fastidies que es una persona- dijo Will, sorprendido.

**ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-¿Donde estas?- preguntó Sirius a Harry. Harry no contesto. Mientras Will, Emily y Sally miraban a Harry.

-¿Tu vives ahí?- preguntó Sally. Harry asintió. -¿Por que narices vives con la hermana de tu madre?

-Cosa de Dumbledore- respondió Sirius. El anciano se encogió ante la mirada de la mujer, pero para su suerte, Sally no dijo nada.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¡Esa no es manera de despertar a un niño!- dijeron Molly y Sally a la vez.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y**

**después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

-¿Recuerdas mi moto?- preguntó Sirius, atónito a su ahijado. Harry asintió y Sirius sonrió.

-¿Tienes una moto, papá?- preguntó Will con una sonrisa. -¿Me la podrias prestar?

-No voy a dejar que te montes en esa cosa- dijo Sally.

-Mamá- suplicó Will.

-Que no- replico Sally. Will se encogió en su asiento, haciendo un mohín El resto de la gente miraba la escena. Se notaba que Will y Sirius eran hijo y padre, ambos hacían los mismos gestos.

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo, atónito. Harry asintió, incomodo. Tenia la sensación de que saldría la manera en que los Dursley lo trataban

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-¿Duddy?- repitieron Ron, Will, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Sirius y Arthur riendo a carcajadas. Los demás reían en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione pudo continuar.

**Harry gimió.**

**—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña**

Ron se estremeció.

**de uno, se los puso.**

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

-Harry, esta mal que te acostumbres a las arañas- regaño Ron a Harry.

-Me da la sensación de que te dan miedo, Ron- dijo Emily, mirando al pelirrojo.

-Yo diria que es mas bien una fobia- replico Will.

-Si, -respondió Ron- y por culpa de Fred.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Hermione leyó la siguiente linea y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Levantó la vista y miro a Harry.

-Por favor, Harry. Dime que esta mal y que tu no dormías aquí- suplico. El aludido no respondió, así que Hermione volvió a leer.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

-¿¡QUE!? -rugió toda la sala.

-¿Como se atreven a hacer dormir a mi ahijado en una alacena? -pregunto Sirius, furioso. Remus estaba igual que él.

Sally gritaba a Dumbledore.

-¿¡Como ha dejado que trataran así a Harry!? ¡Merlín, tiene diez años y duerme en una alacena!

Los demás murmuraban cosa por lo bajo. Will sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Emily a su hermano.

-Estos tipos se merecen una broma -respondió Will. Al instante, casi todos en la sala lo habían rodeado y daban ideas al chico.

A la media hora, y a los doce pergaminos, pudieron seguir con la lectura.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Todos en la sala volvieron a gruñir por lo bajo, mientras que los bromistas (Will, Sirius, Remus, Fred y George) seguían escribiendo en el decimtercer pergamino.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había**

**sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-James. -dijeron Sirius, Remus y Sally a la vez con nostalgia.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-Como James. -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Los bromistas siguieron con el pergamino.

-¡Esto no es suficiente! -gritó Will. La luz volvió a surgir y al desaparecer había dejado un cuadro de los Dursley. Ginny, Will, Emily, Sirius y Sally lanzaron un maleficio al cuadro, seguidos de los demás.

Harry tenia la sensación de que sus familiares acabarían varios metros por debajo del suelo.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con sorpresa.

-¿Harry, te gustaba la cicatriz? -pregunto Hermione. Harry asintió.

-Pero si tu la odias. -dijo Ron, atónito.

-Supongo que era porque esa cicatriz era el unico recuerdo de mis padres. -dijo Harry.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron**

-¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? -gritaron Sirius, Sally y Remus a la vez, mientras que nuevos maleficios llegaban al cuadro.

**—había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**—¡Péinate!**

-No funcionara. -dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

**—bramó como saludo matinal.**

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que**

**Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Es el pelo Potter. -dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.**

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-Esto, -dijo Will- un ángel tiene que volar. Y eso no hay manera que vuele, ni mágica ni muggle.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Buena esa, Cachorro. -dijo Sirius.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-Y se queja por treinta y seis regalos. -dijeron Tonks, Sally y Molly sorprendidas.

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

-Y seguro que no lo regañaban. -dijo Neville.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

-Merlín, es más idiota que Will. -dijo Emily.

-¡Eh! -dijo Will indignado.

-Estoy de broma, hermanito. -dijo Emily. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano era el mejor de su curso, algo que la chica no entendía ya que su hermano apenas estudiaba.

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más**

**cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre.**

-Creo que no hay suficientes cosas en el mundo para el cerdo. -susurró Ginny. Harry y Will fueron los únicos que las escucharon y tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse.

**¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Harry se estremeció al recordar algunas tardes que había pasado en casa de la señora Figg.

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

**—Podemos llamar a Marge**

-¿Esa es...? -pregunto Ron. Harry asintió y Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

-Quiero ver como ocurrió -dijo Ron, divertido.

**—sugirió tío Vernon.**

**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no**

**estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

-¡No es un inútil! -gritaron todos en la sala, y nuevos maleficios llegaron al cuadro.

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

**—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en**

**la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-No va a quemar la casa -dijo Will, furioso.

Hermione y Harry miraron al chico, confusos.

**—No voy a quemar la casa**

Will miro a Harry, sorprendido.

-Al parecer pensáis parecido -dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

**—dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y**

**dejarlo en el coche...**

-¡No es un animal! -rugieron todos. El cuadro, que ya había sido remplazado varias veces, se estremeció bajo la potencia de los maleficios de Will, Emily y Ginny.

Arthur estaba furioso, jamas había llegado a pensar que odiaría a algún muggle, pero esos lo estaban consiguiendo.

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

-Malcriado -dijeron Molly y Sally a la vez.

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley**

-¿Pequeñito? -repitió Sirius con un bufido.

**no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial**

**—exclamó, abrazándolo.**

**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos**

**sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento**

**más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

-Encima necesita ayuda -dijo Will.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Claro. Ahora que esta tu amigo, dejas de llorar -dijo Emily, furiosa.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Todos miraron a Harry con pena.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy**

**avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena**

**hasta la Navidad.**

-Y tu te acercas a mi ahijado, y te rompo la cara -dijeron Sally y Sirius a la vez. El último, al darse cuenta, sonrió a Sally. Esta frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda al animago.

**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no**

**conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Magia accidental -dijeron todos.

-Ya lo se -dijo Harry-. Eso es el pasado.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como**

**si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana,**

Nuevos maleficios llegaron al cuadro, mientras los bromistas empezaban el decimoquinto pergamino.

**aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un. repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

-Vaya estilo -dijo George.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-¿Te apareciste? -preguntaron Ron, Hermione, Will, Emily, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Tonks, Charlie y Sirius a la vez.

-No me acuerdo. Me parece que volé -respondió Harry.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry con interés. "No se si es obra de Voldemort o si Harry lo hizo el mismo. En todo caso se nota que el chico es un gran mago."

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Todos se rieron.

-Harry, estas delgado, pero tampoco tanto -dijo Fred.

Harry estaba rojo.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry**

-Deja a mi ahijado en paz -dijo Sirius.

**eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los**

**adelantaba.**

**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba**

**volando.**

-Mal movimiento -dijo Will.

-Ahora lo se -dijo Harry.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el**

**asiento y gritó a Harry:**

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡La mía si, morsa con sobrepeso! -gritó Sirius.

-Sirius, las motos no vuelan -dijo Sally.

-Lo... Espera, ¡me has llamado Sirius!

-Un desliz, _Black_ -dijo Sally, resaltando el apellido de Sirius. El animago se entristeció.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos rieron.

-Desde luego Harry, tienes una mente única -dijo Neville.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-Paranoicos -dijeron los bromistas.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron por lo bajo.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Todos volvieron a reírse, menos Will que miro a Harry de malos modos.

-Harry, eso no esta bien -todos miraron a Will con sorpresa-. Pobre gorila, él no tiene la culpa de que se parezca al cerdo mimado.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de**

**andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a**

**aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a**

**practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Nuevos maleficios alcanzaron el globo.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,**

-Cerdo mimado, siento decirte que no hay comida en el mundo lo suficientemente grande para ti -dijo Emily.

-¡Emily! -gritó Sally.

-¿Que? -preguntó la chica fingiendo inocencia, mientras su padre y su hermano la felicitaban a espaldas de Sally.

-No quiero que hables así -dijo Sally.

-Vale, mamó -dijo Emily.

**tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-Mi ahijado no necesita el permiso de nadie para comer -dijo Sirius, furioso.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Mierda -susurro Will.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había**

**vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de**

**serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que**

**estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.**

**Podían haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata,**

-Seguramente podría hacerlo -dijeron Emily, Ginny y Luna.

-Pero no podría con Dudley -dijeron Fred, Harry y Will.

Los seis se miraron y sonrieron.

**pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

-Encima le ordena cosas a su padre -dijo Molly furiosa.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera**

**estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia , llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Todos miraron a Harry con pena. El chico solo desaba que llegaran al final del capitulo, ya que no aguantaba las miradas de pena.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

-Las serpientes no pueden guiñar los ojos -dijo Will, confuso.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para**

**ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la**

**serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos**

**hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—Lo sé**

-Espera, -dijo Sirius- ¿hablas pársel?

Harry asintió.

-¡Guay! -dijo Will.

Sirius miraba a su ahijado. Sabia que el pársel estaba relacionado con las artes oscuras, pero sabia que ni Harry era malo. Así que no dijo nada.

**—murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la**

**serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

**Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**—¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue**

**criado en el zoológico».**

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry**

**los hizo saltar.**

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

-Pues nada, el cara de rata también tendrá su broma -dijo Will.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

-Debió de tardar unas dos horas en llegar -dijo Charlie.

**—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas.**

Sirius y Sally volvieron a maldecir el pergamino.

**Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas por eso.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Increíble, -dijo Sirius- Una serpiente dando las gracias a un Potter.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-Parece como si hubiera desaparecido -dijo Fred.

-Si, hermano. Parecer cosa de magia -dijo George.

-No seáis tontos. La magia no existe -los regaño Will.

-¡Fred Fabian y George Gideon Weasley! ¡Parar ahora mismo! -gritó Molly

-¡Lo mismo va por ti William Sirius Black! -gritó Sally.

Los tres se encogieron en su sitio.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía**

**Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

-Podría haberlo hecho -se lamento Ginny.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Definitivamente, ese necesita una broma -dijo Sirius.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con**

**Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida**

-¡Es un niño! -gritaron Molly y Sally a la vez.

**—pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en**

**una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un**

**reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran**

**dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar**

**algo de comer.**

Todos volvieron a atacar el cuadro.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde**

**podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un**

**accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres**

**murieron.**

-Porque era mentira -susurro Harry.

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su**

**alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde**

-¿Recuerdas el _Avada kedavra_? -preguntó Will.

-¿El que?

-La maldición asesina.

-Si, a veces la recuerdo -dijo Harry. Nadie dijo nada.

**y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

-La cicatriz -susurro Hermione, antes de volver a la lectura.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

**Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

-Eso no es cierto -dijeron los Weasley, Sirius, Sally, Will, Emily, Remus, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

-Ahora lo se -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Debían de ser magos que se desaparecían -dijo Alastor.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Este es el final -dijo Hermione.

-Muy bien -dijo Dumbledore. -Sirius, ¿te apetece leer?

Sirius no contesto. Simplemente cogió el libro que Hermione le tendía y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Vale aqui esta el tercer capitulo.**

**¿Que os a parecido las apariciones de Sally Jones, Will y Emily Black?**

**Se despide, Grytherin18**


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, menos Sally Jones, Will y Emily Black.**

* * *

Mientras Sirius cogía el libro, no pudo evitar mirar a Sally de reojo. Parecía que el paso de los años le había sentado bien.

Sally, había sido una Gryffindor del mismo curso que los merodeadores y Lily. Al igual que la última, Sally era hija de muggles. Ella y Sirius desde el primer día se habían llevado mal, hasta que ocurrió eso.

_Flashback_

_La cabeza me dolía una barbaridad. Tenia la impresión de que un trol estaba bailando dentro de ella. Pero podría estar seguro de tres cosas._

_La primera, que no me hallaba en mi apartamento._

_La segunda, que me hallaba desnudo en una cama desconocida._

_La tercera, una chica estaba conmigo, también desnuda._

_Sonreí con arrogancia. "Canuto, viejo amigo, lo has vuelto ha hacer." Me di la vuelta para verla, desando que no fuera muy fea. En cuanto la vi, dese que hubiera sido la hermana de Goyle. Porque era imposible, que yo, el gran Sirius "Canuto" Orion Black, hubiera tenido sexo con la malcriada de Sally Jones._

_Pero la situación no mentía, había tenido sexo con ella. Me levante con cuidado para no despertarla y salí del apartamento._

_Fin del flasback_

Y ahí estaba, trece años más tarde, con un cuerpo de infarto. Sirius estaba seguro de que eso era un castigo de Merlín por ser tan mujeriego. Y es que no solo no se presentaba ella, sino con dos críos que decía que eran hijos de Sirius.

El animago suspiro, sabia que tendría que hablar con Sally pronto. Pero por ahora leería la historia de su ahijado.

**-Las cartas de nadie.**

-¿Como pueden ser las cartas de nadie? -pregunto Will, claramente confuso.

-Ni idea -respondió Hermione, encojiendose de hombros.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano,**

-¿Cuando es el cumpleaños del cerdo? -preguntó Emily, sin hacerle caso a la mirada de su madre.

Harry dudo antes de responder.

-Veintitrés de junio -respondió Harry.

-Vamos, que estuviste, por lo menos una semana encerrado, ¿no? -dijo Will, escribiendo en el pergamino.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control**

**remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había**

**atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Que crió más irresponsable -murmuró Molly. Ella y su marido no tenían mucho dinero para comprar regalos a sus hijos, pero se esforzaban en ellos. En cambio, Dudley tenia todo lo que quería y en una semana lo rompía.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

-Más vale que no se acerquen a mi ahijado -siseo Sally.

-Eh, Sally -dijo Harry-. Esto ya ha pasado.

-Ya lo se. Pero no resulta fácil -contesto Sally.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria**

-No, porque estudiaras en Hogwarts -dijeron Sirius y Fred.

-En ese momento no lo sabia -dijo Harry.

**y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

-Claro, porque tu iras a Hogwarts -dijeron George y Remus. Harry prefirió no decir nada.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall**

-Iras a Hogwarts -dijeron Ron, Neville, Will, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Emily a la vez.

-¡Que es el pasado! -grito Harry, harto de repetirlo.

**, de la zona.**

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día.**

-Más te vale no meterle la cabeza en el inodoro a Cachorro, cerdo mimado -dijo Sirius, con una mirada asesina.

**—dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Muy buena, Harry -dijeron los bromistas.

**—Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

-No hacia falta que corrieras -dijo Ginny-. Seguro que aún no lo ha pillado.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting,**

Harry empezó a reír, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, mientras se acordaba del uniforme de su primo.

**dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

-Harry, eso es de mala educación -dijeron Molly, Sally, Hermione, Ginny, Emily, Luna y Tonks a la vez.

-Lo siento -murmuro Harry, mientras los hombres le daban señales de apoyo desde detrás de las mujeres.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

-Menudo entrenamiento -dijeron Molly, Sally y Tonks a la vez.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

-Para mi seria el día más VERGONZOSO de mi vida -dijo Remus, que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reírse.

**Tía Petunia estalló enlágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y**

**crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Todo lo contrario que en la sala. Los hombres reían rodando por el suelo, las mujeres reían con ganas, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con diversión y Alastor tenia una extraña mueca en su cara, que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

-¿Que? -preguntó Ron confuso.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio**

-¿Que? -preguntaron todos a la vez, claramente enfadados.

El cuadro se estremeció bajo una nueva tanda de maleficios.

**—dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall.**

-Seguramente parecerá que llevas puesto pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo -dijo Will. Harry lo miro con asombro-. ¿Que?

**Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Ahora era Will quien miraba a Harry con asombro.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio,**

-Maleducado -dijo Molly.

**que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley**

Sirius soltó el libro y comenzó a correr por la sala gritando:

-Correr, es el fin del mundo. La morsa con sobrepeso va hacer trabajar al cerdo mimado de su hijo.

Sally se levanto y le dio una colleja.

-Compórtate, Black -le dijo.

-Solo si me besas -respondió Sirius.

-En tus sueños -contraataco Sally. "Como se atreve a pedirme que lo bese, si me dejo abandonada después de acostarse conmigo y mentirme diciendo que me amaba." pensó Sally.

**—dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

**—Que vaya Harry.**

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

-Todo el mundo tranquilo -dijo Will, poniendose de pie-, era una falsa alarma.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-Ni se te ocurra -sisearon Ron, Will, Hermione, Ginny, Emily, Luna y Neville.

-Tranquilos, que no me dio -dijo Harry.

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

-Lo veis -dijo Harry. Los demás solo asintieron.

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge,**

Harry comenzó a reír al recordar a Marge siendo inflada como un globo.

**la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts -cantaron Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Bill y Charlie ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

**Privet Drive, 4**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

-Hogwarts... -seguían cantando los de antes, aunque ahora se habían unido Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Will y Emily.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

-El mejor escudo del mundo.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

-¿Eso era un chiste? -preguntó Fred con voz horrorizada.

**Harry volvió a la cocina,**

-Harry, tenias que haberlo abierto ahí -dijo Emiliy.

-Ahora lo se, Emily.

**todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley**

-¡Cállate! -gritaron todos en la sala.

**—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

-¡Devuelve le la carta a mi ahijado, morsa con sobrepeso! -gritaron Sirius y Sally.

**—¡Es mía!**

-Carácter Evans a la vista -dijo Remus.

**—dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?**

-¡Mucha gente, idiota! -gritó Ginny.

-¡Ginevra! -dijo Molly-. Modera tu lenguaje.

**—dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

**Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

-¡Exagerado! -gritaron los bromistas.

**—¡Pe... Pe...**

-Pobrecillo, ya no sabe como se llama su esposa -dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Neville. Todos lo miraron con asombro, y el chico al notar las miradas, enrojeció y se encogió en su asiento.

**Petunia! —bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

Fred y George se pusieron de pie.

-Damas y caballeros... -dijo Fred.

-... nosotros, los grandes Gred y Feorge... -dijo George.

-...tenemos el orgullo de presentarles... -continuo Fred.

-...a Vernon y Petunia Dursley... -continuo George.

-...¡LOS REYES DEL DRAMA! -finalizaron los dos.

La sala empezó a reír.

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

Molly frunció el ceño, claramente disgustada ante el comportamiento del primo de Harry.

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA!**

-Definitivamente es carácter Evans -dijo Sirius con un temblor.

**—gritó.**

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote,**

Nuevos maleficios alcanzaron al cuadro.

**los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

-Vamos Harry -gritaron Sirius, Fred y George.

**Ganó Dudley**

Los tres de antes hicieron un berrinche.

**, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja,**

No pudieron evitar reírse de la imagen, ante la mirada indignada de Harry.

**se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer -dijo Alastor.

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos**

-Lo que tu digas -dijeron Bill, Charlie y Percy.

**—murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la**

**cocina. **

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

-Si no contestan seguiremos mandando cartas -dijo Dumbledore.

**—Pero...**

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

-¿Como que peligrosa tontería? -dijeron todos indignados.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

-Milagro -dijeron Will y Emily.

**—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

-¿Que? -dijeron todos en la sala indignados.

-¡Esa carta no era tuya! -grito Sally.

Will ya había comenzado a escribir en el pergamino de bromas.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron se estremeció.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-¿Tenían otro dormitorio y te hacían dormir en la alacena? -pregunto Sirius a Harry.

-En realidad, tenían dos más -dijo Harry. Sirius le lanzo una maldición al cuadro y volvió a leer.

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

-El cerdo mimado tenia dos dormitorios y Harry durmiendo en una alacena -dijo Hermione.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

-Eso tenlo por seguro -dijo Hermione.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-Harry la necesita más que tu, cerdo mimado -dijeron Ginny, Ron, Will, Emily, Luna, Neville y Hermione.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

-Te entiendo -dijo Ron.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

-Fastidiate -dijo Ginny.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? -preguntaron Will y Emily a la vez.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el**

**vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la**

**carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

-Soltad esa carta -gritaron Sirius, Remus, Sally y Tonks.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

-Si -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

Ron y Hermione gimieron.

-Harry, tus planes no funcionan casi nunca -dijo Hermione.

-Seguimos vivos, ¿no? -dijo Harry.

-Por los pelos, colega. Por los pelos -dijo Ron.

Los tres se miraron antes de empezar a reír.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

-Buen plan -dijo Will.

-Tu espera -dijo Harry.

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Molly, preocupada.

-Nada, señora Weasley -la tranquilizo Harry.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Todos empezaron a reírse.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

-¿Como ha podido ser más listo que tu? -preguntó Neville.

-Aún me lo pregunto -respondió Harry.

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

-¡No es tu esclavo! -gritó Luna.

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo**

**había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos**

**ante sus ojos.**

-Maldita morsa con sobrepeso -dijeron Sirius y Will.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no**

**pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son**

**como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de**

**pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Tiene razón -dijo Fred. Todos lo miraron confusos.

-Si, porque nosotros podemos distinguir un martillo de un pedazo de pastel -dijo George. Ahora todo el mundo se reía.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-¡Paranoico! -dijeron los bromistas.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley**

-Mucha gente, idiota -volvió a decir Ginny.

**a Harry, con asombro.**

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos**

-Si que hay correo los domingos -dijo Neville, confuso.

-No en el mundo muggle -respondió Emily.

**—les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía**

**mermelada en su periódico**

-Idiota -murmuro Charlie.

**—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó**

**con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la**

**chimenea como balas.**

-¿Que hoy no llegarían las malditas cartas? En tu cara, morsa con sobrepeso -dijo Will.

**Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando**

**de atrapar una.**

-¿Y no podías cogerla del suelo? -pregunto Luna.

-Todo un Potter -dijo Sirius con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia-. Tratando de coger las cosas en el aire.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al**

**mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

-Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco -dijo Will para aliviar la tensión.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a**

**contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas**

**tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley**

**lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando**

**lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

Will, Hermione y Emily miraron el libro con asombro.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunto Hermione.

-Si -respondió Harry.

-Merlín, que idiota -dijo Emily.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle**

**adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en**

**sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo**

**hacía.**

-Se ha vuelto loco -dijo Bill con asombro.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley**

**aullaba.**

**Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido**

**cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin**

**hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

-¿Que es un ordenador? -pregunto Arthur-. Lo habia oido antes...

-Un ordenador es una máquina electrónica que recibe y procesa datos para convertirlos en información útil -dijo Emily de carrerilla. estaba claro que no había solucionado nada.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de**

**una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y**

**sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto,**

-Con los ronquidos de un cerdo no me extraña -dijo George.

**sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que**

**pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de**

**lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en**

**el mostrador de entrada.**

-¿Cien? -pregunto Will, con asombro-. Como se pasan.

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Habitación 17**

**Hotel Railview**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró**

**asombrada.**

-Normal que los mire así -dijo Tonks.

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido?**

-Hazle caso -pidió la mitad de la sala. La otra mitad, principalmente los bromistas, estaban divertidos ante la reacción de Vernon en el libro.

**—sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

**Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco,**

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? -pregunto Ron.

**¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a**

**algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

Arthur miro a Emily y Hermione.

-Un televisor es un sistema para la transmisión y recepción de imágenes en movimiento y sonido a distancia que emplea un mecanismo de difusión -dijo Hermione.

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se**

**podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la**

**televisión)**

-Entonces si que puedes confiar -dijo Remus.

**, entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de**

**Harry.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -gritaron todos en la sala.

-Es mi cumpleaños en el libro, no aquí -dijo Harry, pero nadie le hizo caso.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior,**

**por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío**

**Vernon.**

Nuevos maleficios alcanzaron el cuadro.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-Ahí tienes razón -dijo Will, acordándose de su cumpleaños número once en Estados Unidos.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado**

Harry se estremeció ante lo que recordaba que había en ese paquete.

**y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar.**

-¿Es una broma? -pregunto Sally a Harry.

-No -respondió el azabache.

-Además, mamá -dijo Will-, no tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para gastar bromas.

**Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon,**

**aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba**

**en el agua grisácea.**

-¿No se hundirá con el peso de la morsa y el cerdo el bote? -pregunto Emily.

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les**

**golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las**

**rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

-Eso no es cierto, Cachorro. Seguro que encuentran la manera de hacerlo -dijo Sirius.

-Ya lo se -respondió Harry con una sonrisa, acordándose de Hagrid y de la cola de cerdo de Dudley.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaban contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las** **ventanas.**

Todos volvieron a estremecerse por el frío que hacia en el libro.

**Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Todos gruñeron y volvieron a atacar el cuadro, mientras que los bromistas seguían con su pergamino de bromas.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegará la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-Llegando -susurro Harry a Ron y a Hermione, aunque Will, Emily y Ginny también escucharon. Los tres se miraron, confusos.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo,**

-Merlín que no caiga -rezo Molly.

**aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

-Buena idea -dijo Bill.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

-Espero que no -dijo Sally, preocupada.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez**

**despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo.**

-Hazlo -suplicaron los bromistas.

**... tres... dos... uno...**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -gritaron todos.

**BUM.**

-¿Que pasa? -preguntaron Molly y Sally, preocupadas.

-Nada -les aseguro Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.**

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Aquí acaba el capitulo -dijo Sirius, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

* * *

**En primer lugar, siento el retraso, pero he estado de exámenes.**

**Nuevo capitulo, recién sacado del horno.**

**La verdad es que en este capitulo estaba poco inspirado, pero siempre pueden haber altibajos.**

**Por cierto, para escoger los nombres merodeadores de Will y Emily me basare en sus patronus. Vosotros los escogéis hay tres opciones para los dos:**

**-Will: perro lobo, tigre siberiano, halcón peregrino.**

**-Emily: perro lobo, lince, delfín.**

**Elegir en este capitulo, podéis hacerlo hasta el siguiente viernes, que es cuando subiré el nuevo capitulo.**

**Se despide, Grytherin18**


	5. El guardián de las llaves

Remus cogió el libro que Sirius acababa de dejar, aunque tenia una pequeña sospecha de quien era el desconocido.

**-El guardián de las llaves **-leyó, confirmando sus sospechas.

-¡Hagrid! -dijeron todos menos Dumbledore, Alastor, Harry, Will y Emily, los últimos no lo conocían.

**BUM**.** Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

-¿Como puede ser tan idiota? -preguntó Emily.

-Ni idea, hermana, ni idea -respondió Will asombrado.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba**

**un rifle en las manos:**

-¡QUE! -exclamaron todos los que conocían lo que era un rifle.

-¿Que es un rifle? -pregunto Neville, quien se había asombrado por el grito que había pegado la mitad de la sala.

-Es un arma muggle -explico Hermione, quien estaba furiosa.

-Su efecto puede ser igual al del _Avada Kedavra_ -acabó de explicar Will. Sus ojos brillaban por la furia.

El resto de la sala, al entender lo peligroso que podía ser un rifle, comenzó a despotricar contra Vernon.

**ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

-No podía ser un paraguas, no -dijo Sally.

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

-Remus, ¿hacia falta que eso último lo dijeras gritando! -preguntó Ron.

-En el libro esta en mayúsculas -se disculpo el licántropo.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe**

**sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

Todos los que conocían a Hagrid muy bien comenzaron a aplaudir.

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto**

**por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

-Buena descripción, Cachorro -dijo Sirius, riendo con el resto de la sala. Los únicos que no se reían eran Ron y Hermione.

-¿Crees que nuestras descripciones serán parecidas? -preguntó Ron.

-Creo que si -respondió Hermione, preocupada.

-Seguro que no serán tan malas -dijo Harry.

-Porque las has hecho tu -dijeron ambos. Los tres se miraron antes de empezar a reír.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo.**

**Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

-Mira que no preparar un té... -comenzó Will.

-Que ha entrado en tu casa... -continuo Fred.

-Por el morro y rompiendo la puerta -acabó George. Los tres se pusieron a reír. Molly y Sally negaban con la cabeza la actitud de sus hijos, y Dumbledore estaba seguro de que si William Black iba a Hogwarts, McGonagall iba a tener muchos problemas.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

-¡Bien, Hagrid! -dijeron todos.

-Hagrid ya me cae bien -dijo Emily sonriendo.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

-¿Podía esconderse? -preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-Si. Antes tío Vernon era más gordo que Dudley, aunque ahora es al revés -respondió Harry, acordándose de los Weasley yendo a buscarlo solo unas horas atrás.

Ginny sonrió ante la respuesta de Harry, y este no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se veía bastante bien. Harry parpadeo confuso, e intento eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le**

**sonreían.**

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces**

**mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-Y esa fue la primera vez -dijo Harry.

-¿La primera vez? -preguntó Will.

-La primera vez que me dijeron que era igual que mi padre menos los ojos -respondió Harry.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de**

**morada!**

-¿Se considera casa una casucha abandonada en medio del mar? -preguntó Charlie.

-Creo que si -respondió Percy.

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Las mujeres de la sala suspiraron aliviadas y los hombres aplaudieron a la sala. Ninguno quería que Harry acabara malherido. Bueno, Harry y los Dursley (aunque en menor medida).

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

-Aggg -dijeron Molly, Emily y Hermione.

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco,**

**pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió**

**con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-Tengo que darle las gracias a Hagrid -dijo Sally.

-Nosotros también -dijo Remus, señalando a Sirius y a él.

-Nosotros igual -dijo Arthur, y los Weasley asintieron con él. Harry estaba completamente rojo.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su**

**garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**—¿Quién es usted?**

-Buenos modales -dijeron Ron, Will y Neville riendo.

-Harry, esos modales -le regañaron Molly, Sally, Hermione y Ginny.

-Lo siento -dijo el chico.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y**

**Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

-Creo que sigue igual de confuso -dijo Luna.

-Lo estaba -contesto Harry. Miraba a la chica extrañado. No la conocía de nada, pero por el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, le caía realmente bien.

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

Todos rieron ante la imagen mental, mientras que Harry se cruzaba de brazos, molesto. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que se veia adorable.

**—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no**

**si tienen algo más fuerte.**

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas,**

**y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían**

**ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un**

**fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.**

-Porque se que es imposible, que si no diría que es cosa de magia -dijo Will.

-Will, déjalo ya -dijo Emily, un poco harta por los comentarios de su hermano.

**Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a**

**sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un**

**paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Sally y Charlie sonrieron con cariño al acordarse de lo desordenado que era Hagrid.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

-El cerdo mimado no necesita más comida -dijo Emily.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se**

**preocupe.**

-Me quedo con la frase de Emily -dijo Fred, sonriendo a la chica, quien se sonrojo ante la mirada del pelirrojo. Por suerte para ella, nadie se había dado cuenta.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, él cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca**

**había probado algo tan maravilloso,**

-Debías estar hambriento para que la comida de Hagrid te sepa bien -dijo Charlie.

-Cuando no intenta nada raro, cocina bastante bien -dijo Harry.

**pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián**

**de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

-Creo que a Hagrid no le hará ninguna gracia que Harry no sepa nada de Hogwarts -dijo Sirius mirando a Harry.

-Ya lo sabrás padrino -respondió el chico burlon.

-Lunático, lee rápido.

—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

Ginny le dio una colleja a Harry.

-¡Au! -se quejo el chico -¿Y eso?

-Para que dejes de culparte de todo -respondió Ginny-. Tu no tienes la culpa.

-Supongo -dijo Harry.

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que**

**retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que**

**disculparse!**

-En efecto -dijo toda la sala.

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

-Creo que los Dursley no salen ilesos de aquí -dijo Will.

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los**

**Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

-Cobardes -dijo Emily.

**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!,**

**no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

-Harry, no se refiere a eso -dijo Hermione.

-Ahora lo sé -respondió Harry, sonriendo le a la chica. Ron no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, aunque no se explicaba el por que.

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**—¿Qué mundo?**

**-Hagrid ya lo ha dicho -dijo Will-. Vuestro mundo, su mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de tus padres.**

**-Will, corta el rollo -dijo Emily, sacando la varita. Will se encogió en su sitio-. Y más te vale no hablar el resto del capítulo.**

El joven Black asintió asustado, mientras los Weasley varones lo miraban con simpatía. Sabían que era tener una hermana con carácter bipolar.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como ****_mimblewimble_****.**

-¿Como conoce un muggle como ese el encantamiento de la lengua atada? -pregunto Ron.

-Petunia se lo habrá oído a Lily, era su encantamiento favorito -dijo Sirius.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Harry, feliz por saber algo de su madre.

-Si, lo usaba con tu padre muchas veces -respondió Sally, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Harry sonrió ante la mención de sus padres, pero estaba confuso. ¿Por que su madre iba a encantar a su padre?

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir,**

**ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

-Por desgracia -susurro Harry.

Remus y Sirius se miraron. Ambos sabían que a James le hubiera encantado ser famoso, pero no por su muerte ni la de su esposa.

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una**

**mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**

-¿No se puede callar? -preguntó Ginny, más que harta de Vernon.

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le**

**diga nada al muchacho!**

-Tu no eres nadie para prohibirle algo a Hagrid -dijo Sirius.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada**

**furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que**

**Dumbledore le dejó?**

Harry se pregunto si la carta aun estaría en casa de sus tios, aunque duda que estuviera.

**¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la**

**ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

-Solo la verdad -dijo Harry con resentimiento.

**—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza**

-Hazlo -pidieron los bromistas.

**—dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un**

**mago.**

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. El primero en romperlo fue Will, quien soltó una carcajada.

-Buena esa, Hagrid. Directo a la yugular -dijo.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**—¿Qué soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

-Colega, no solo tienes mal la vista, sino también el oído -dijo Ron.

-Muy gracioso Ron -dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se**

**hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco.**

-Sin dudas -dijo Remus-. He sido profesor tuyo, y tus notas no están mal.

-Gracias, Remus -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

**Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

-Cierto -dijeron Sirius y Sally a la vez.

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con**

**tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de**__**Magos)**__._

-Dumby, creo que tendrían que dejar de darte títulos o a este paso necesitareis mandar dos cartas -dijo Sirius.

-Creo que tienes razón, Sirius -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros**_

_**necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del**_

_**31 de julio.**_

-Justo a tiempo -susurro Sally.

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía**

**cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-¿En serio? -preguntó Emily-. ¿Te dicen que eres mago y lo primero que preguntas es eso?

-Tenia once años -se defendió Harry.

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente**

**con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo.**

Todos rieron ante la imagen mental.

**De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una**

**lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas),**

La mayoría abrió los ojos asombrados.

-¿En serio tenia una lechuza en el bolsillo? -preguntó Emily.

-Si, hija, si -respondió Sirius-. Hagrid tiene de todo en los bolsillos.

-Hagrid es Doraemon -dijo Will, divertido.

-¿Quien es Doraemon? -preguntó Neville.

-Luego te lo explico, Nev -dijo Will, antes de que Emily o Hermione dijeran algo. Neville sonrió ante el mote que Will le había puesto.

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

Quienes conocían la letra de Hagrid, miraron a Harry con asombro.

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después**

**fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó,**

**como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

-Para él es normal, Cachorro -dijo Sirius.

-Ahora lo sé, Sirius -dijo Harry.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con**

**el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

-Me gustaría ver como intenta que mi ahijado no vaya -dijo Sally.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry.**

Hermione iba a responder, pero Ron le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Seguro que el libro lo explica.

**—Un muggle—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica»**

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Ron.

**como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes**

**muggles que haya visto.**

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo**

**tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

-Es mejor ser un mago que no un subnormal como tu -dijo Will.

-¡Will! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! -dijo Sally.

-Perdón.

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un**

**mago?**

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos!**

**¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

-¡Lily era mejor que tu! -gritaron Sirius, Remus y Sally.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

-Espera, no me creo que la prefecta perfecta de Evans hiciera magia fuera de la escuela.

-Los hijos de los muggles tienen un permiso del ministerio para hacer magia fuera de la escuela durante un día -respondió Sally.

**-Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años**

**que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a**

**ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

-Cinco galeones a que a Cachorro no se le escapa el cambio de version -susurro Sirius a Remus.

-Sirius, nadie es tan tonto como para tomar esa apuesta.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

-¡LO DIJE! -gritó Sirius.

-Y yo dije que nadie te tomaría la apuesta, así que no ganas nada -dijo Remus.

-Mierda -susurro Sirius. Por suerte nadie lo escuchó.

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que**

**los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

-Ojala no lo hicieran -dijo Harry con tristeza. Ginny le cogio de la mano y Harry le sonrió.

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No**

**tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

-Gred, ¿te imaginas a Harry que hubiera ido a Hogwarts sin saber su historia? -preguntó George.

-Me habría pasado el día preguntando a la gente porque me señalaba -dijo Harry sonriendo.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo**

**decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no**

**sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

-Conocen a Voldemort incluso en Estados Unidos -dijo Will.

-Will, creo que a Voldemort lo conocen hasta en las tribus perdidas del Amazonas -dijo Emily.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo al ver que sus hijos no temian el nombre de Voldemort.

**—¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

-Yo lo digo, mis hijos lo dicen, Dumbledore lo dice, Remus lo dice, Sally lo dice, Alastor lo dice. Así que ya no es nadie -dijo Sirius.

-Ya, pero él hizo muchas cosas terribles y la gente aún le da miedo -dijo Molly.

-Molly, querida, temer a un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado -dijo Dumbledore.

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo.**

**Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.**

-Increíble -dijo Sirus-. Harry, tu padre y yo llevamos cinco años intentando que Hagrid diga el nombre, y tu, en menos de una hora de conocerlo, consigues que lo diga.

-¿Que te esperabas, Black? Mi ahijado es el mejor -dijo Sally, quien sonreía con orgullo al hecho de que Hagrid hubiera dicho el nombre de Voldemort.

**—Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años,**

**comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros**

**sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he**

**conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!**

-Sin duda -dijeron Sirius, Sally y Remus a la vez.

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de**

**en medio.**

"No era nada de eso" pensó Dumbledore, acordándose de la profecía.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido**

**como el de una corneta.**

Las mujeres de la sala tenían lagrimas en los ojos, y los hombres procuraban no llorar.

Harry tenia los ojos cerrados. Sentía las lagrimas en los ojos, pero no las quería dejar salir, así que apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Ginny, que aún la sujetaba. La pelirroja le devolvió el apretón y Harry se sintió mas cómodo.

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor**

**gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto...**

**también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

"Solo queria eliminar la amenaza" pensó Dumbledore, quien el brillo característicos de sus ojos había desaparecido.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Molly se abrazó a Arthur al acordarse de sus hermanos.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba**

**terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Todos en la sala se estremecieron.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé**

**con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

Lo mismo sucedía en la sala.

-Me pensaba que se habrían largado ya -dijo Tonks, molesta. (Me habia olvidado de la pobre XD)

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti,**

**probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

-Más vale que no le hagas nada, Vernon Dursley -dijeron Sirius y Sally con una voz que Voldemort hubiera estado orgulloso de ellos.

-Harry, ¿te ha golpeado alguna vez? -preguntó Emily. Harry no respondió, simplemente miro para otro lado.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Si lo ha hecho! -gritó Will.

El cuadro de los Dursley quedo irreconocible tras la tanda de maleficios, pero de una cosa estaban seguros en la sala. Vernon Dursley conocería la magia de primera mano.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

-¡Ni te atrevas a decir que el mundo esta mejor sin James ni Lily! -gritaron Sally, Remus y Sirius.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas**

**rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un**

**gigante barbudo,**

-Cachorro, ese no es el mayor peligro del paraguas -dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, te aseguro de que Dudley lo conoce bien -dijo Harry, riendo.

Todos (menos Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore) lo miraron raro.

**el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la**

**pared y permaneció en silencio.**

-Así está mejor -dijo Ginny.

Remus rió al leer la siguiente linea.

**—Así está mejor**

Ginny miro al libro asombrada. (Juro que cuando he escrito lo anterior no me había dado cuenta de que debajo ponía lo mismo.)

**—dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en**

**el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

Todos, en la sala, rieron.

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

-Llámalo Voldemort, Harry -dijo Sally.

-No tengo problema para llamarle por su nombre, aunque me pensaba que decir el nombre de Voldemort era tabú o algo así en el mundo de los magos -respondio Harry.

-Tendría que serlo -susurro Ron a Hermione, quien asintió de acuerdo.

**—Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató**

**de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba**

**volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para**

**morir.**

Sirius frunció el ceño ante lo que Hagrid había dicho. Antes de acabar en Azkaban había leído algo sobre una cosa llamada Horrocrux, aunque ahora no se acordaba de donde lo había leído ni de que eran. Solo sabia que era algo muy malo.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**

-Y otros solo lo fingieron -dijo Arthur, acordándose de Lucius Malfoy.

**No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió**

**sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado**

**contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que**

**sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse**

**complacido y orgulloso,**

"Justo como se habría sentido James" pensó Sirius con nostalgia.

**estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

-La magia no funciona así, Harry -dijo Remus con pena.

-Ahora lo sé -respondió Harry mirándolo.

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser**

**un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o**

**enfadado?**

-Acuérdate de la serpiente -dijo Hermione.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían**

**hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba**

**molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado**

**fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le**

**había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él,**

**aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la**

**boa constrictor?**

-Uno de los mejores actos de magia -dijo Bill sonriendo.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya**

**verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

-Creo que _soy_ demasiado famoso -dijo Harry con fastidio.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

-¿Pero no tiene un botón para apagarlo? -pregunto Will, molesto.

-Te aseguro que no -dijo Harry.

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello.**

-No "querido" tío. Te aseguro que no -dijo Harry.

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará**

**toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—.**

**¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco.**

-Eso ya lo sabíamos -dijo Fred.

**Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació.**

-En verdad esta desde antes -dijo Sally.

**Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo**

**que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:**

**Albus Dumbled...**

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE**

**ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

-Bueno -dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie-. Guardemos un minuto de silencio para Vernon Dursley. Una gran (en el sentido literal de la palabra) persona, que cometió el error de insultar a Dumby delante de Hagrid.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó**

**sobre su cabeza.**

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz**

**violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente,**

**Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor.**

**Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un**

**agujero en los pantalones.**

Los bromistas empezaron a reir. Dumbledore tenia los ojos brillando por la diversión El resto de la sala sonreía ante lo ocurrido.

-Nota mental: no insultar a Albus Dumbledore delante de Hagrid a menos que quieras sufrir -dijo Will, con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una**

**última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado.**

**Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no**

**había mucho por hacer.**

Todos seguían riendo.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo...**

**bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso**

**para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las**

**razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron.**

-¿Por que lo expulsaron? -preguntó Emily.

-Solo Dumby lo sabe, hija -respondió Sirius.

-Dumbledore y nosotros tres -replico Harry-. Y supongo que saldrá en el segundo libro. Sino sale ahí, yo te lo explico.

-Vale -acepto Sirius.

**En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara**

**como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana**

-Típico de Hagrid. Cambiar de tema para evitar hablar de su expulsión -dijo Charlie sonriendo.

**—dijo Hagrid**

**en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que**

**todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

-Definitivamente Hagrid es Doraemon -dijo Emily, divertida.

-Este es el final del capítulo -anunció Remus, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, pero ya sabeis examenes.**

**Aun estoy liado con ellos, pero he decidido subir esto para evitar que la gente piense que he muerto. XD.**

**Intentare públicar lo más rápido posible.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	6. El callejón Diagon

Justo cuando Remus dejó el libro sobre la mesa, los estómagos de Ron, Sirius y Will hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Esto...

-¿Cuando comemos? -preguntó Will, acabando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Molly, dándose cuenta de que aun no habían cenado, se giro para mirar a Dumbledore.

-Albus, ¿como conseguiremos comida? -preguntó la mujer.

Antes de que Dumbledore contestara, una puerta se materializo en la sala. El anciano directo fue a través de ella y volvió con una gigantesca bandeja llena de comida.

-¡COMIDA! -rugieron Ron, Sirius y Will, abalanzándose sobre la fuente.

-¡Sirius! -exclamó Remus.

-¡Ronald! -gritó Molly

-¡William! -exclamó Sally.

-Tenemos hambre -se defendieron los tres. Los demás rodaban los ojos, divertidos. Por la manera de como se comportaban, cualquiera podria pensar que los tres no comían nada desde hacía días, aunque quizá Sirius si que llevaba días sin comer.

Los demás (más calmados que el trió hambriento) comenzaron a cenar.

Harry se encontraba pensando en su pensamiento de que Ginny Weasley se veía bastante bien cuando sonreía. ¿Por que pensaba en eso? Aunque no podía negar de que Ginny era bonita.

_-Para de pensar en eso -_dijo una voz en su cabeza-. _Es la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo._

_-Pero es bonita -_dijo una segunda voz, más débil que la primera.

-_Puede que sea bonita. Pero no es Cho Chang. Ella es un ángel -_dijo la primera voz.

-_Tienes razón. Ginny sera bonita, pero no es Cho -_dijo la segunda voz.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con eso. Ginny puede que fuera bonita, pero no era Cho, quien para Harry, la oriental de Ravenclaw era un ángel. Casi al instante la imagen de Cho se le vino a la mente y Harry sonrío bobamente.

-Harry, ¿estas bien? -preguntó Neville. Y es que a Harry se le había quedado una cara de gilipollas que no podía con ella. Sirius, Remus y Sally sonrieron con nostalgia, ya que más de una vez habían visto a James con esa cara.

-¿Como se llama? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿Quien? -preguntó Harry, aunque ya sabía a quien se refería su padrino. Sin embargo, Ron respondió antes:

-Se llama Cho Chang. Es de Ravenclaw y va un curso por delante -dijo el pelirrojo por delante. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Bien hecho, ahijado. Las mayores son las que más saben -dijo Canuto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Sirius! -gritaron Remus y Sally. Los demás solo tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que el prófugo de Azkaban había dicho. Molly y Tonks se unieron a los gritos de Sally, mientras los hombres de la sala hacían grandes esfuerzos para no reírse.

-¿Seguimos leyendo? -preguntó una voz. Todos miraron, y vieron a Ginny Weasley que los miraba con el libro en las manos. Todos volvieron a sus puestos y Arthur cogió que libro que su hija le tendía.

-**El callejón Diagon **-leyó Arthur con una sonrisa. Sirius y Sally también sonrieron. Ambos no pisaban el callejón desde hacía trece años.

-Mamá, ¿el callejón Diagon es lo mismo que Sorcery Street? -preguntó Emily.

-Lo mismo, Emily -respondió Sally.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño**

-Harry eres pesimista -dijo Ron.

-Ron, tu te has criado conociendo la magia. Yo en cambio me he criado con muggles que me castigaban cada vez que decía algo que fuera fantasioso -respondió Harry.

**—se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid**

**vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en**

**casa, en mi alacena.»**

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado.**

-Pesimista -dijeron todos, haciendo que el último de los Potter rodara los ojos exasperado.

**Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

Harry tuvo que contener la risa al acordarse de tía Marge inflándose como un globo.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

**—No hagas eso.**

-Tienes que pagarla -informó Sally.

-Madrina, esto es el pasado. Ya se que hay que pagarla -dijo Harry y Sally se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que Harry tenía razón.

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y**

**continuó atacando el abrigo.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

**—Pagala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo:**

**manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

-Doraemon -susurró Will a su hermana.

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

**—Dale cinco knuts—dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

**—¿Knuts?**

**-**Ya se que son las de bronce -dijo Harry antes que alguien se lo dijera. Y es que había visto a Hermione y a Emily abrir la boca. Ambas se sonrojaron y bajaron la vista.

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry**

**pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando**

**por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

**-**Si ya iba a levantarse, ¿no podía pagar él? -preguntó Luna.

-Supongo que quería que Harry tuviera algo de experiencia con el dinero muggle -respondió Hermione.

-Eso o es que es muy vago y prefería quedarse en la cama -dijo Emily.

-Ly, nadie es tan vago como tu -dijo Will. Y es que si a William Black le encantaba comer, a Emily Black le encantaba dormir.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así -dijo Emily, completamente roja.

-Vale, Ly.

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.**

**Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de**

**pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de**

**pincharse.**

**-**¿Que pasa? -preguntaron algunos.

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a**

**aprender magia.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada ante esto.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, Cachorro. Tienes dinero de sobra.

-Ya se lo de la bóveda, Sirius -dijo Harry.

-Tu te refieres a la bóveda que es para los gastos escolares. Pero también tienes una bóveda para los gastos diarios, para los gastos de la familia, para los gastos de la casa; aparte de una bóveda de alta seguridad para las emergencias y otra de alta seguridad con las reliquias familiares de los Potter. También tienes la Mansión Potter, ubicada en Gales; y mansiones en España, Francia. Italia, América y Alemania -dijo Sirius.

La cara de Harry era para hacerle una foto. Tenía los ojos desorbitados fijos en su padrino, la boca la tenía desencajada y ni siquiera la cerraría cuando una mosca pasara por ahí.

-Eso quiere decir, ¡que eres más rico que Malfoy! -gritó Ron.

-Sigamos con la lectura -dijo Harry, que aun estaba en shock.

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la**

**cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

**-**Definitivamente no -dijo Bill.

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

-¿Los muggles guardan el dinero en sus casas? -preguntó Neville.

-Algunos si. Otros en un banco -dijo Hermione.

**—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para**

**nosotros es Gringotts.**

Bill infló el pecho ante la mención del lugar donde trabajaba.

**El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal,**

**y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**—¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**-**Aparte de las sucursales que tiene en todo el mundo. Pero la primera fue en Londres, fundada por Gringott en 1285 (no se si es así, pero lo pongo) -dijo Will de carrerilla, haciendo que todos lo miraran-. Me gusta la historia.

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

**—¿Gnomos?**

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.**

**Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

**—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

**—Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

**-**¿Volando? -repitieron todos en la sala, consiguiendo que Arthur sonriera.

**—¿Volando?**

Todos se rieron por la coincidencia.

**—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te**

**encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

**-**Estamos igual -dijeron los bromistas.

**—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a**

**Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

**-**Como si Harry no quisiera ver más magia -dijo Ginny.

**—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

**-¿**Lo veis? -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Nadie te lo ha rebatido, hermanita -dijo Charlie, divertido por la actitud de su hermana. Ginny le sacó la lengua.

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

**—¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó**

**Harry.**

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

**-**¿Es cierto? -preguntó Charlie mirando a Bill.

-No te puedo decir nada, hice un Juramento -respondió Bill, haciendo que Charlie se cruzara de brazos, enfadado.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,**

**El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que**

**las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso , pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había**

**tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

**-**Seguro que a Hagrid no le importa, Cachorro -dijo Sirius.

**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

**—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro,**

**claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el**

**trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero.**

Percy miró mal el libro. El consideraba a Fudge un buen ministro.

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

**—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

**—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay**

**brujas y magos por todo el país.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**-**Porque todos querrían que nosotros hiciésemos las cosas -dijo Will.

**—¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas.**

**No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid**

**dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino**

**de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

**—¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

**-**Tenemos que enseñarle a disimular a Hagrid, ¿no crees, Lunático? -preguntó Sirius. Remus asintió de acuerdo ante las palabras del animago.

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no**

**dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

-Es imposible que consiga un dragón -dijo Emily. El trió y Charlie no pudieron evitar mirarse.

**—¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde.**

**Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y**

**comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

**-**¿Pero eso no lo empezó a tejer en nuestro sexto año? -preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que si -respondió Sally.

**—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**-**Es igual que nuestro uniforme, salvó que es negro -dijo Emily.

-¿De que color es vuestro uniforme? -preguntó Tonks.

-Azul marino -respondió Will.

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

**— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

**— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

**— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

**— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

**— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

**— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

**— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

**-**Esa norma siempre me ha parecido una idiotez -dijo Sirius. -Dumby, ¿no podrías cambiar la norma?

-La hacemos para asegurarnos de que los más pequeños no tengan accidentes volando -respondió Dumbledore.

**—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

**—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

Todos gruñeron acordándose de los Dursley, así que el olvidado cuadro, pensándose que ya estaba a salvo sufrió otra lluvia de maleficios.

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria.**

**Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

**—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían**

**por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre.**

Todos se rieron.

**Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

**-**No tienen sentido del humor -dijo Will.

-Así, que joven Potter -dijo Fred.

-No hace falta que te preocupes -acabó George.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor,**

**-**Exactamente -dijeron los tres de antes.

**podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar**

**famoso. Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

**-**Esta encantado de manera que solo los magos lo vean -aclaró Hermione.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado.**

Las mujeres (menos Emily) asintieron con el libro. Los hombres (menos Will) miraban el libro incrédulos.

**Unas ancianas estaban**

**sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa.**

**Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero,**

**que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.**

**se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid,**

**poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede**

**ser...?**

**-**Si, lo es -dijo Will.

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-**Una reacción muy exagerada -susurró Harry a Ron y Hermione.

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir.**

Sirius y Remus se miraron. Sin duda James hubiera disfrutado de eso.

**Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus**

**Diggle.**

**—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su**

**sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso?**

**¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez.**

**Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione gruñeron al reconocer al joven.

**—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en**

**Hogwarts.**

**—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell,**

Harry gruño más fuerte que antes, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Harry, ¿que pasa? -preguntó Sirius.

-Nada, Sirius. Ya te enteraras -respondió Harry-

A Alastor le pareció que el chico Potter odiaba a Quirrell, así que presto atención.

**apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no**

**pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

**—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si**

**no quisiera pensar en ello—.**

**-**Pues vaya maestro si le da miedo su propia clase -dijo Tonks.

**N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?**

**—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar**

**otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparará a Harry. Éste**

**tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**-**Por fin -exclamaron Molly, Sally, Hermione, Ginny y Emily que se habían molestado de como molestaban a Harry.

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a**

**través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de**

**basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba**

**al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

**—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos**

**libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias**

**directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable**

**problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los**

**alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

**-**Vaya profesor que es si le dan miedo los alumnos -dijo Remus

**Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino.**

**-**Y aun te faltan las acromántulas, dragones, perros de tres cabezas...

-Ron, cierra la boca -dijo Harry, antes de que alguien se enterara a lo que se había enfrentado.

**Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un**

**pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban**

**contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Will y Emily se inclinaron para escuchar con atención.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por**

**encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más**

**cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos -**

**Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a**

**conseguir el dinero. Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

Ron se estremeció. Ocho ojos más, ¡como las arañas!

-Entiendo la sensación -dijeron Hermione y Sally.

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

**-**¿Podria ser usted, señora Weasley? -preguntó Harry.

-A lo mejor -respondió ella-. Recuerdo que fuimos a hacer las compras a finales de julio ese año.

-Era mamá -dijo Ginny-. Estaba con ella y vi a Hagrid. No es un tipo que pase desapercibido.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

Harry sonrió al acordarse de _Hedwig_.

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

**-**Ya no lo es -dijo Harry acordándose de su Saeta de Fuego.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto.**

**Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes**

**montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con**

**pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las**

**pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

**—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los**

**escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un**

**rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

Todos se estremecieron ante la descripción. Desde luego, los gnomos no eran tipos con los que te querías cruzar.

**Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta**

**vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

Bill, para diversión de la sala, iba recitando el poema con voz solemne.

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

**-**Tiene razón -dijo Bill.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un**

**amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos**

**taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas,**

**pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos**

**guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar**

**algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

**—¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el**

**mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. **

Todos rieron por la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza.

**Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

**—Parece estar todo en orden.**

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose**

**importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

**-**Mal movimiento. Si Harry a sacado la curiosidad de su padre, combinada con la testarudez de su madre no parara hasta descubrir el secreto -dijo Sally.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los**

**acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo.**

**-**¡No! ¿En serio? -dijeron los gemelos.

**Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus**

**bolsillos,**

Sirius se relamió, ante la mirada divertida de su amigo.

**él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del**

**vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

**-**Lo que yo dije -dijo Sally.

-Nadie te lo rebatió, Sally -dijo Sirius.

-No hablaba contigo, Black. Y es Jones para ti -dijo Sally molesta.

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un**

**asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

**-**Y así parara -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, sonriendo a Harry. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Ginny tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

"_Piensa en Cho, Potter. A ti te gusta Cho" _pensó Harry, y la imagen de la oriental se le vino a la cabeza.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos.**

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio**

**la vuelta para ver si era un dragón,**

Charlie se inclinó emocionado.

**pero era demasiado tarde.**

Charlie gruño frustrado, ante la mirada divertida de Bill, que parecía decir "Yo se algo que tu no sabes".

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

**—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo**

**del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

**-**Una estalactita es una espeleotema que se forma como resultado de los depósitos minerales continuos transportados por el agua que se filtra, normalmente en una cueva -dijo Hermione.

-Y una estalagmita es una espeleotema se forma del agua que cae de las estalactita -dijo Emily.

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme**

**-**Prefiero la respuesta de Hagrid. Es más directa -dijo Neville, divertido.

**—dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas**

**ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña**

**puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.**

**Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**-**Aparte de las demás bóvedas y mansiones -dijo Luna.

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se habrían apoderado**

**de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

**-**¿Mantener? ¡Si no lo mantenían! -gritó Molly.

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

**—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón**

**y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil.**

**Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

**—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

**-**Y eso que era a una sola velocidad -dijo Neville.

-Hacen siempre lo mismo -respondió Sirius.

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

**-**Gracias a Merlín -dijo Sally.

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de**

**sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

**—¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso**

**saber Harry.**

**-**Me da la sensación de que no quiero saberlo -dijo Ron.

-Estoy contigo -dijo Will.

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

**-**Definitivamente no quería saberlo -dijo Will con una mueca.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima**

**seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos**

**joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

Algunos, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, Bill y Charlie sospechaban que el paquete era la Piedra Filosofal. El resto, menos el trió y Dumbledore estaban confusos.

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

**—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será**

**mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de**

**Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No**

**necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

**-**Puedes estar seguro de eso -dijo Percy.

**—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame**

**Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

**-**Ya. Por los carros -dijo Sirius.

**—Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

**—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos**

**aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo,**

**-**Me huele a Malfoy -dijo Sirius con una mueca de despreció.

**estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido**

**calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

**Harry recordaba a Dudley.**

**-**Se parece demasiado -dijo Emily, a quien ya no le gustaba el chico.

**—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

**—No —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

Sirius cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba el corazón.

-No puede ser. Mi ahijado que es un Potter ¡NO CONOCE EL QUIDDITCH!

-Sirius, ¡cálmate! -le gritó Remus mientras lo abofeteaba. -¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias -dijo Sirius-. Arthur sigue leyendo.

Todos rieron ante la actitud de Sirius.

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa,**

**-**Si juega como Lucius el crimen seria dejarlo jugar -dijo Sirius.

**y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**—No—dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de**

**Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff?**

**-**¡Hufflepuff es genial! -gritó Tonks, defendiendo su casa.

**Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

**-**Te aseguro que en Hufflepuff no queremos gente como tu -dijo Tonks.

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

**—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la**

**vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes**

**helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

**-**¡Sirviente lo sera tu p*** madre! -gritó Sirius.

-¡Sirius! -gritaron Sally y Molly.

-Mamá, si digo palabrotas es por culpa de papá -dijo Will.

-No creo que papá diga lo que tu le dijiste a Steve Bon -dijo Emily.

-¿Que le dijistes? -preguntó Luna curiosa.

-Nada. No le dije nada -dijo Will, fulminando a Emily con la mirada.

**—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

**-**A mi igual -dijeron los hermanos Black.

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en**

**los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

**-**Vale. Este crío me esta sacando de mis casillas -dijo Will con enojo.

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

**—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo?**

**¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese**

**tema con él.**

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—.**

**-**Fijo que no le importa. Es un Malfoy -dijo Sirius.

**Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

**-**Buena respuesta -le felicito Remus.

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son**

**como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres.**

**-**Que él no hable de educación, que se nota que no la tiene -dijo Molly.

**Algunos nunca**

**habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.**

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**-**No te importa -gruñó toda la sala.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

**-**Por desgracia -dijo Harry.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había**

**comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

**-**Mi favorito -dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez, antes de mirarse sorprendidos.

**—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se**

**animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**-**Aun no asimilo que mi ahijado no sepa lo que es el quidditch -dijo Sirius.

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de**

**la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

**-**Buen ejemplo -dijo Sally, quien había conocido a Petunia en una ocasión y se sorprendió de que Lily tuviera una hermana así.

**—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

**-**Sobretodo si eres James -dijo Sally.

-¿Por que lo dices? -preguntó Harry.

-Veras, cuando tus padres comenzaron a salir, tu padre, un día quiso explicarnos las reglas del quidditch a tu madre y a mi. Solo tengo que decirte que estuvo tres horas y no nos enteramos de nada.

-¿Tres horas? -preguntó Harry incrédulo. Wood le había explicado las reglas y no había tardado más de diez minutos.

-Tu padre era un obsesivo del quidditch (ahí me quedo corto) y le gustaba explicar las cosas al detalle -dijo Sirius-. Y cuando dijo al detalle me refiero a las escobas, pelotas, partidos, reglas, faltas que han habido en la historia del quidditch. No hacia falta que te leyeras _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ si tenias a James Potter como amigo.

**—¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles,**

**-**¿¡Como que inútiles!? -dijo la metamorfomaga con el pelo rojo, como los Weasley.

-Hagrid no lo dice con mala intención -dijo Remus y Tonks se relajó.

**pero...**

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

**-**¿Desanimado? -preguntó Tonks con una mirada que daba miedo a Harry.

-Lo siento, Tonks -dijo Harry-. Juzgue a Hufflepuff sin conocerla del todo.

Tonks lo miro fijamente, pero acepto sus disculpas.

**—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin**

**-**En efecto -dijeron todos en la sala.

**—dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

**—¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**-**Y tu coincidiste con él -susurró Harry.

**—Hace muchos años—respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde**

**los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados**

**en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos**

**raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía**

**nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a**

**Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

-Bien dicho -lo felicitaron los bromistas.

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en**

**el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro**

Harry bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

**(en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las**

**pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan**

**fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

**—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**—No tienes que...**

**—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un**

**sapo,**

-Hagrid esta loco -dijo Neville, causando las risas de los demás.

**los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlaran ... y no me gustan los gatos,**

**-**Definitivamente loco -dijo Hermione.

**me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y**

**lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una**

**hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

Ron y Hermione le dieron una colleja a Harry.

-No te vuelvas a comparar con él -dijeron los dos.

-Ya lo sé -replicó Harry, quien no podía creerse que se hubiera comparado con un tipo como Quirrell.

Los demás observaron el intercambio confusos, mas no dijeron nada. Seguro que en el libro saldría.

**—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te**

**hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde**

**venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

**-**Tu y todo el mundo -dijo Bill.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas,**

**se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».**

**-**Will, dijiste que Gringotts se había fundado en el 1285, ¿entonces porque Ollivander se fundo en el 382 a.C? -preguntó Neville.

-La tienda de Ollivander fue fundada en el 1290, cinco años después de que se fundara Gringotts, pero la familia Ollivander lleva desde el 382 a.C haciendo varitas -explicó Will.

**En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

-Dicen que fue la primera varita que la familia Ollivander hizo -dijo Will.

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar**

**pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.**

**Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

Dumbledore, Ginny, Remus y Alastor asintieron con el libro. Ellos también lo habían notado. El resto de la sala miraba a Harry incrédulos.

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido**

**y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en**

**la penumbra del local.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.**

**—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

**-**Siempre me pregunto como lo hace para acordarse de todas las varitas -dijo Sirius.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre**

**parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

Los que conocían a Ollivander asintieron de acuerdo.

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y**

**medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

**Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**—Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo**

**dedo blanco.**

Sally gruño. No le gustaba que le tocaran la cicatriz a su ahijado.

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso**

**-¿**Os imagináis a Voldemort yendo a comprar su varita? -preguntó Will.

Todos se estremecieron. La idea de que Voldemort había sido un chico como cualquiera de ellos se le antojaba horrorosa.

**—dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las**

**manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el**

**mundo...**

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta**

**centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo**

**el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin**

**embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba**

**con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

**-**Tenemos que enseñar a Hagrid a disimular, ¿no crees, Feorge? -dijo Fred.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Gred -respondió George

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—.**

**-**Sospecha -canturrearon los bromistas.

-Cualquiera sospecharía -dijo Ginny.

**Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas**

**plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la**

**muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le**

**medía entre las fosas nasales,**

**-**¿Por que mide las fosas nasales? -preguntó Emily.

-Como ya sabrán -comenzó Dumbledore-. La magia se nutre de nuestra energía vital. Esa energía la recogemos del aire. Por esa razón, cuando inspiramos, concentramos nuestra energía dentro nuestro y los hechizos nos salen con más potencia.

-Yo me he quedado igual -le susurró Will a Harry, quien tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

**lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando**

**entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry**

**Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros.**

**Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

**-**Como todos -le aseguro Tonks.

**la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.**

**Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander.**

**Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos,**

**-**¿Cuantas varitas probaste? -quiso saber Remus.

-La verdad, creo que casi toda la tienda, o al menos esa fue mi sensación -respondió Harry.

**pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta**

**por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual,**

**acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

Harry, inconscientemente, acarició su varita.

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su**

**cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente**

**qué curioso...**

**-**¿Que es lo curioso? -preguntó Sirius mirando a Harry.

-Saldrá enseguida -respondió Harry, preguntándose como reaccionarían cuando descubriesen que él tenia la varita gemela de Voldemort.

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía**

**murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

En la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste que tu varita era la hermana de la de Quien-tu-sabes? -preguntó Hermione.

-Tenia miedo que os alejaseis de mi si lo descubríais -dijo Harry. Al instante Ron y Hermione lo abrazaron.

-Harry, a veces eres muy tonto. No nos hubiésemos alejado de ti. Somos amigos -dijo Hermione.

-Harry, tienen razón -dijo Sirius-. La varita no hace al mago.

-Unas palabras muy sabias viniendo de ti, Black -dijo Sally.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La**

**varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti,**

**Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**-**Suena como si lo admirara -dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que más bien admira la varita y no a Voldemort -dijo Emily.

**Harry se estremeció.**

**No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la**

**puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino**

**otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero**

**Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la**

**cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**

**-**Seria muy raro ver a alguien con una lechuza y un monton de cosas raras -dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Acuérdate de cuando fuimos a comprar el material. Una señora me preguntó si estábamos rodando una peli -dijo Will.

-Y tu le respondiste que si -contestó Emily con una carcajada-. La pobre señora se hizo una foto contigo y luego fue a presumir.

-No es mi culpa si soy fotográfico -dijo Will, muy serio. Los demás en la sala reían al imaginarse a la pobre señora sacándose una foto con Will, y luego presumiendo a sus amigas de que había conocido a un actor famoso.

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry**

**acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

**—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry**

**-**Le debemos muchas cosas a Hagrid -dijo Remus a Sally y Sirius. Ambos asintieron de acuerdo con el licántropo.

**y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de**

**plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

**—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba**

**seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin**

**embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

**—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero**

**Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia.**

**¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas?**

**-**Has hecho grandes cosas -respondieron Ron y Hermione.

-La mayoría fue pura suerte -dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que era inútil discutir con él.

**Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas**

**había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

**—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando**

**empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es**

**difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en**

**Hogwarts,**

Harry sonrio. Definitivamente, quitando el hecho de que un sádico psicópata lo quería muerto, en Hogwarts se lo pasaba bastante bien.

**yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y**

**luego le entregó un sobre.**

**—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está**

**todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu**

**lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**-**No te dijo como entrar en el anden -dijo Sally, preocupada.

-Lo prefiero así -dijo Harry, sonriendo a los Weasley. Que Hagrid no le dijera como entrar era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de**

**vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y**

**Hagrid ya no estaba.**

Arthur dejó el libro en la mesa, dando así por concluida la lectura del capitulo.

* * *

**Sexto capitulo de esta historia.**

**Cada vez nos acercamos a Hogwarts. Y a una charla que tendran Sirius y Sally muy pronto.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	7. El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cua

Molly cogió el libro que su marido acababa de dejar sobre la mesa y lo abrió por el nuevo capitulo.

-**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos -**leyo con una sonrisa. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquel día, en que aquel muchacho de once años le había preguntado como entrar en el andén. Y ahora ese chico era el mejor amigo de su hijo Ron.

Los demás estaban felices, ya que eso significaba que los Dursley desaparecerían del libro.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

**-**¿Era alguna vez divertido? -preguntó Ron.

-No. Pero ese año fue todavía peor -respondió Harry.

-¿Por que, Cachorro? -preguntó Sirius.

-Ya lo veras -se limitó a responder el chico.

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

Todos estaban confusos. ¿Por que iba a ser deprimente si no lo molestaban?

**En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

**-**Y por eso no fue divertido -dijo Harry en voz baja, aunque fue escuchado por una pelirroja, que le sonrío para darle ánimos.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía.**

Harry sonrío. Desde luego, _Hedwig,_ era la única compañía agradable en Privet Drive.

**Decidió llamarla ****_Hedwig_****, un nombre que encontró en ****_Una historia de la magia_****.**

**-**¿Has leído el libro? -preguntaron Hermione, Remus, Sally, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred y George a la vez, los tres primeros claramente orgullosos y los otros cinco como si Harry hubiera dicho que Voldemort era su mejor amigo.

-¿Es interesante? -preguntó Will interesado.

-Mucho -respondió Hermione, mientras Ron decía:

-Es una tortura.

-Mientras sea de historia el libro, Ron, te puedo asegurar que Will lo mirara -dijo Emily, mirando a su hermano.

-Es tu culpa -acuso Sirius a Sally-. A mi no me gusta el libro y a ti en cambio si; ¡HAS CORROMPIDO A MI PERFECTO HIJO! -acabó gritando Black, dramáticamente.

Sally iba a responder al comentario de Sirius con algo ofensivo, pero fue interrumpida por una Molly que quería seguir leyendo.

-No es que me quiera meter, ¡pero me gustaría acabar estos libros en este siglo! -acabó gritando la pelirroja mayor, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la lectura.

-Por cierto papá -dijo Will antes de que Molly pudiera seguir leyendo-. Gracias por decir que soy perfecto, pero eso yo ya lo sabía -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras el resto de la sala reían.

**Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde,**

**-**Eso lo ha sacado de Lily, fijo -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

**mientras ****_Hedwig_**** entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque ****_Hedwig_**** llevaba ratones muertos.**

**-**Eso no es suerte, sino mala suerte -dijo Charlie.

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

Sirius sonrío. El también marcaba en un calendario para saber cuantos días faltaban para que pudiera salir de la casa de sus padres.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

**-**Cobarde -dijeron todos los Gryffindor de la sala, menos Dumbledore.

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**-**Ni siquiera puede responder -dijo Sally enojada.

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

**—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**-**Tendrías que haber esperado una respuesta algo más elaborada -dijo Will.

**—Muchas gracias.**

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

**-**No, morsa -dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Percy-. Están prohibidas.

-Aunque no en todos los países -dijo Luna-. Cuando era pequeña, fui con mis padres a la India para ver si encontrábamos Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados y vi a varios magos volando con alfombras.

Nadie dijo nada. En la mente de todos pasaba la misma pregunta, ¿que son los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados?

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**—¿Andén qué?**

**-**Nueve y tres cuartos -dijeron todos, como si Vernon estuviera con ellos.

**—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—Eso dice mi billete.**

**—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos.**

**Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross.**

**-**Mamá -dijo Bill-. ¿Segura de que pone eso?

-Completamente segura, Bill -respondió Molly.

**De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**-**Y ahora todo cobra sentido -dijo Will.

**—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

**—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

**-**¿Y como pudieron explicar que a un ser humano le había salido una cola de cerdo? -preguntó Hermione. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco,**

Sirius sonrió. El también había despertado a las cinco su primer día.

**tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a ****_Hedwig_**** en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantarán.**

**Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

-Cobarde -volvieron a decir los de Gryffindor.

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación.**

Sirius, Remus y Sally gruñeron. Más le valía a Vernon Dursley no hacerle a Harry lo que ellos pensaban.

**Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad,**

Igual que todos en la sala.

**hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

**-**Si que lo han construido. Solo que esta camuflado -dijeron todos los adultos de la sala.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

**—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

**-**Malditos desgraciados -dijo Sirius maldiciendo el cuadro.

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de ****_Hedwig._**** Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo.**

**Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

**-**No -dijeron todos en la sala.

-Tranquilos, que conseguí llegar a Hogwarts sin salir en _El Profeta _-dijo Harry-. Al menos ese año -susurro a Ron, quien ahogo una risa.

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

Inmediatamente todos los Weasley, menos Arthur, Bill y Charlie prestaron atención.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta,**

**-**Lo siento, señora Weasley -se disculpo Harry inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes cielo -dijo Molly, aunque se giro a Arthur y le susurro:

-¿Estoy gorda?

-Estas perfecta, mi amor -respondió Arthur, besándola. Los Weasley varones hicieron una mueca, mientras la única mujer Weasley se preguntaba si ella y Harry algún día podrían ser así de felices.

**que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

**—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña,**

**-**¡Oh, no! -dijo Ginny, sonrojándose.

**también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.**

**Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él**

**-**Vaya suerte que tienes -dijo Neville.

**y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**-**Tengo la impresión de que es broma -dijo Emily sonriendo.

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Todos se empezaron a reír, mientras que Ron fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

-Eh, Ron, sabes que... yo...

Harry tartamudeaba, buscando una explicación.

-Supongo que podría ser peor -dijo Ron, e inmediatamente empezó a reír. Harry respiro a salvo.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

**—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

Sally y Sirius sonrieron a Molly, contentos de que su ahijado tuviera gente que le ayudara.

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez.**

**Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

**-**¡PUM! **-**dijo Sirius de golpe, ganándose una colleja de parte de la madre de sus hijos.

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente.**

**Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h».**

**Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Lo había logrado.**

Todos aplaudieron.

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baú primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

Neville enrojeció al instante.

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

**-**¿Que era eso? -preguntó Emily con desconfianza.

-Algo a lo que no te gustaría acercarte -dijo Ron.

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a ****_Hedwig_**** y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

**-**Igualito a James -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

**—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

**-**Bien hecho, George -dijo Molly.

-¿Como sabes que fue George? -preguntó Fred.

-Porque George es más caballeroso que tu -dijo Molly, y Fred tuvo que darle la razón a su madre.

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

**—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**-**Lo dicho -dijo Molly.

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—.Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿En serio, Harry? -preguntó Will-. ¿No sabias quien eras?

-¿Que quieres? Había pasado de ser un don nadie a ser alguien importante -dijo Harry, consiguiendo que las risas desaparecieran.

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.**

Todos los Weasley que habían estado en el andén miraron a Harry sorprendidos.

-Harry, ¿escuchaste lo que dijimos? -preguntó Ginny, completamente roja. Este asintió, y la chica se tapo la cara, completamente avergonzada.

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

Ron estaba completamente rojo, mientras que Sirius y Remus reían.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues que tu abuela Dorea hacia lo mismo con nosotros -dijo Remus, señalándose a Sirius y a él.

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**

**-**Prefecto perfecto -dijeron Sirius, Fred y George.

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

**-**Sois geniales -dijeron Sirius, Will y Remus, mientras que los gemelos se ponían de pie y hacían reverencias.

**—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

**-**Mal movimiento, Molly -dijo Sirius.

-A un bromista no se le puede dar ideas -lo secundo Remus.

**—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

-Lo dijimos -dijeron los de antes.

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

**—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la**

**estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**—¿Quién?**

**—¡Harry Potter!**

**-**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!¡Es Harry Potter! -gritó Will, como si fuera un fan histérico.

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

**-**¡Oh, no! -dijo Ginny, tapándose la cara completamente avergonzada. ¿Por que tenia que escuchar eso?

Algunos, (como Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Will) se estaban riendo; mientras que las mujeres veían a Ginny con cariño.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar que Ginny, se veía bastante adorable.

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

-Ni que tuviera un _Lumos_ -se quejo Harry.

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas.**

**-**Gracias -dijeron Sirius, Remus y Sally a Molly.

**Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Ginny se tapo completamente la cara, que ya la tenia igual de roja que su pelo. Ella no solía llorar, pero al ver al tren marcharse y darse cuenta de que se quedaba sola, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salirle solas.

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

**-**Nunca me lo mandasteis -dijo Ginny a los gemelos.

-Se lo regalamos a otra persona -dijeron los gemelos.

**—¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren,**

Ginny solo tenia la cara tapada. Deseaba que pasara ya esa parte.

**hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró.**

**Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación.**

**No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

**—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.**

**Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

-Gracias, amigo -dijo Ron.

-No hay de que -dijo Harry sonriendo.

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

**-**Las tarántulas no tienen cola -dijo Will, confuso.

-Era una tarántula -dijo George.

-Supongo que lo que vi fue una de las patas y la confundí con una cola -dijo Harry, encojiendose de hombros.

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

**—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

-No, es Henry Parker -dijo Sirius.

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry. Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

**-**¡Ron! -dijo Molly, interrumpiendo la lectura -¡Dije que no le preguntarais nada!

-Se lo dijiste a los gemelos, no a mi -dijo Ron.

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

**—¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

Ron miro a Harry incrédulo. ¿Como podía encontrarlo interesante si era pobre?

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

**-**Es porque él nos lo pidió -dijo Molly al instante a Hermione.

-Ya suponía que ustedes no tenían la culpa -dijo Hermione sonriendole.

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

**-**Ni por asomo -corrigió Harry a su yo del libro-. Los Weasley son mejores.

La familia pelirroja lo miro, agradecida.

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—.**

El resto de Weasley frunció el ceño.

**Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron ás, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris,**

A la mención de la rata. Todos los de la sala, menos Sally, Will y Emily gruñeron furiosos.

**que estaba dormida.**

**—Se llama ****_Scabbers_**** y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a ****_Scabbers_****.**

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

**-**Me pensaba que lo decías para que no me sintiera mal -dijo Ron a Harry.

**—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

**—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

**—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

**—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo.**

**-**Es que tienes que decir el nombre -dijo Will-. Al no decirlo solo le muestras respeto a ese bastardo hijo de puta.

Sally no dijo nada a Will, ya que pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Will tiene razón -dijo Ginny en voz baja-. No pasa nada por decir el nombre de V... Vo...

-Vamos, Ginny, tu puedes -dijo Harry cogiéndole la mano. Eso pareció infundirle valor a Ginny, ya que respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Voldemort.

-¡Ginevra! -exclamo Molly, como si Ginny hubiera pronunciado un terrible insulto. Pero fue acallada por los aplausos de Will, Emily, Sally, Remus, Sirius y Harry, quienes no paraban de felicitar a Ginny.

Cerca de media hora mas tarde, Molly pudo seguir leyendo.

**¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

**-**No eres el peor de la clase -dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón -dijo Neville-, el peor de la clase soy yo.

-Eso no es cierto, Neville. Tu eres muy bueno, solo que no confías en ti -dijo Hermione.

-Ademas, no hay nadie peor que Crabbe y Goyle -dijo Ron, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

**—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

-Hermione, por ejemplo -dijo Ron, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

**—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**-**Si fueran James y Sirius ya habrían arrasado el carrito -dijo Remus.

-Ya. Pero tu te comprabas todo lo que tenia chocolate -dijo Sirius, haciendo sonrojar al licántropo.

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars.**

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

**-**Exactamente igual a James -dijeron Sirius y Remus.

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

**-**Pero si a ti te encanta -dijo Molly, confusa.

-Eso es a mi -dijo Charlie. Molly parecía completamente apenada por el error.

**—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

**—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

**—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada.**

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

Harry y Ron se encogieron en su sitio al notar la mirada de Molly Weasley, sin embargo no dijo nada.

**—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**-**La primera vez que estas en el mundo mágico es así -dijo Sally sonriendo.

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**-**Yo esos los tengo -dijo Will y los ojos de Ron se iluminaron-. Los que me faltan son Slytherin i Tilly Toke.

-Yo los tengo repetidos. Cuando quieras los cambiamos -dijo Ron y Will asintió entusiasmado. Parecían críos de ocho años en vez de chicos de catorce años.

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: ****_Albus Dumbledore_****.**

**—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! **

**-**Dado que vivía con muggles, era un poco difícil -dijo Luna.

**—dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald**_

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que tenia Dumbledore.

_**en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**—¡Ya no está!**

**—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

**-**No eres muy disimulado, Ron -dijo Ginny.

**—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

**—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

**-**Lo que me faltaba. Que tu también sacaras esa obsesión con las cosas muggles, como tu padre -dijo Molly, mientras que Arthur observaba a su hijo con orgullo.

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos,**

**-**Como Sirius/Black -dijeron Remus y Sally.

-Como Will -dijo esta vez Emily.

Hijo y padre estaban igual de rojos.

**pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

**—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ginny se miraron. Creían saber de donde venia cierta parte del sentimiento de ser menos que los demás de Ron.

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

**-**No soporto las de pimienta -dijo Will, estremeciéndose.

-¿Que paso con las de pimienta? -preguntó Tonks.

-Resulta que retaron a Will a comerse diez grageas de pimienta a la vez, y el muy idiota acepto.

-No pase peor noche en mi vida -dijo Will, mientras los demás se reían.

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste.**

**Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

**-**Solo Neville -dijeron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny con cariño, mientras que el chico los miraba tímidamente.

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible.**

**Aunque en realidad he traído a ****_Scabbers,_**** así que no puedo hablar.**

**-**Definitivamente no puedo hablar -dijo Ron.

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia**

**-**Ojala estuviera muerta -dijo Sirius con odio impregnado en su voz.

**—dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

Los Weasley estaban completamente rojos por la vergüenza, pero nadie dijo nada.

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez.**

**Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

**—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

Hermione golpeo a Harry en el hombro.

-¿Voz mandona? Yo no tengo la voz mandona -dijo Hermione, ofendida.

-Si la tienes -dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

La chica los miro ofendida, antes de acurrucarse en su sitio.

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. ****_Scabbers_**** siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

**—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**-**¿En serio? -preguntó Will, mientras que Harry y Ron asentían y Hermione se sonrojaba.

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

**-**Eso ni lo hacía Lily -dijo Sally, sorprendida.

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en ****_Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_**** y ****_Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_****.**

**—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

**-**Y esos son los libros históricos, porque Ginny creo que tiene toda la colección de cuentos infantiles de Harry Potter -dijo Ron. Ginny fulmino a Ron con la mirada.

-¡Cállate, Ronald! -grito completamente roja. Algo que hizo que Harry sonriera.

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.**

Hermione golpeo a Ron en el hombro con fuerza.

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

**—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

**—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones,**

**-**Guay -dijo Sirius.

-Mami, ¿puedo...

-No vas a trabajar con dragones, William -dijo Sally.

**y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en ****_El Profeta_****, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**-**¿Que? -exclamaron Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Sally, Emily y Will a la vez.

**Harry se sorprendió.**

Igual que los anteriores mencionados.

**—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

"Estaba detrás de ello" pensó el trío.

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaba a Quien-tú-sabes.**

**Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

Dumbledore, Sirius, Sally, Alastor, Remus, Will, Emily y Ginny (esta en menor grado) asintieron de acuerdo con Harry. El resto negaba incrédulo.

**—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

**—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...**

**—Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

**-**Que no sea quien pienso -dijo Bill.

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.**

-Mierda -dijo Bill.

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

**—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares.**

**Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

**-**Todo Malfoy necesita guardaespaldas -dijo Sirius.

**—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

**-**Parece que mi querida prima sigue con la estúpida tradición de ponerle nombres de estrellas a los hijos -dijo Sirius. Se alegraba de que sus hijos tuvieran nombres normales, como William y Emily.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

**-**Bien dicho -dijeron en la sala.

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

**-**Maldito crío -dijeron en la sala. Esperaron a que apareciera un cuadro de Malfoy, pero este no hizo acto de presencia.

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

Ron asintió con Harry. Crabbe y Goyle parecían dos gorilas a los que habían enseñado a hablar (supuestamente, ya que nunca los habían escuchado).

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

**_Scabbers_****, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**

**-**No me lo creo -dijo Sirius.

-Ni yo, y eso que estaba delante -dijo Harry.

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, ****_Scabbers_**** salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a ****_Scabbers_**** por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado**

**-**Estas ignorando a Hermione -dijo Molly, sorprendida.

**—dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

**—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

**-**Completamente cierto -dijo Arthur.

**—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

**—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

**—****_Scabbers_**** se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**-**Me parece que a Hermione no le importara ver a Ron cambiándose de ropa -susurro Ginny a Harry. Este asintió.

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla.**

**Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

**—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas**

**-**Como James y Sirius -dijo Remus a Harry-. Antes de bajar a la estación, tu padre y este perro (mirada de odio de Sirius, mode on) se llenaban los bolsillos de golosinas, y después de cenar se las comían todas. Pero peor era Peter.

**y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche.**

**Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.**

**-**Siempre me he preguntado como Hagrid podía ir por ese sendero -dijo Sally.

**Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

**-**¿Es mi imaginación, o ese año me lo pase llorando? -preguntó Neville, sonrojado.

-Es tu imaginación -respondió el trío.

**—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

**-**Es increíble -dijeron Will y Emily.

**—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

**—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago,**

**que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

**—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.**

**Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

**—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

**—¡****_Trevor_****! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.**

**-**¿Como pudo acabar el sapo desde Londres hasta Hogwarts? -preguntó Will.

-Ni idea -respondió Neville.

**Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

-Es el final -dijo Molly, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Séptimo**** capitulo de esta historia.**

**Me parece que después del siguiente capitulo haré la conversación entre Sirius y Sally.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	8. El sombrero seleccionador

Bill cogió el libro de inmediato. Todos querían saber como había ido la selección de Harry, aunque ya supieran que era Gryffindor. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dirían cuando descubrieran que había estado apunto de ser Slytherin.

-**El sombrero seleccionador -**leyó Bill.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda,**

**-**¡Vamos, Minnie! -aplaudió Sirius de inmediato.

**esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

**-**Mismo pensamiento -dijeron casi todos los de la sala. Dumbledore los veía, divertido.

**—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí),**

**-**Correcto -dijeron los gemelos.

**pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

**—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.**

**"**Cuanta razón" pensaron Harry y Sirius.

**Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor,**

-Donde habitan los valientes -dijeron los gemelos.

**Hufflepuff,**

**-**Donde habitan los leales y los trabajadores -dijeron, de nuevo, los gemelos.

**Ravenclaw**

**-**Donde habitan los inteligentes -otra vez los gemelos.

**y Slytherin.**

**-**Donde habitan... -comenzó Fred.

-Las víboras -acabo George, haciendo que la mayoria de la sala rieran.

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**-**El mismo discurso que nos dio a nosotros -dijo Ginny.

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

Neville enrojeció de inmediato.

**y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

Ahora fue Ron quien enrojeció.

**Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

**-**Tranquilo, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. Minnie no te dirá nada. Estuvo siete años intentando que James se peinara.

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**-**Ya, como que van a esperar tranquilos -dijo Sally.

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. **

**—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

**-**Buena Fred -dijo Sirius, chocando la mano con el pelirrojo, mientras Molly miraba mal a su hijo por asustar a Ron de esa forma.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

**-**Eso me recuerda a alguien -dijo Sirius, mientras Remus enrojecía.

-Si, a mi también -dijo Sally-. ¡Ya se! A Lily.

-A Remus -dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que Sally. La cara de Remus era del mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley.

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

**-**Buena esa -dijo Sirius entre risas.

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

**-**Eres un poco dramático -dijo Will.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

**-**¿Que pasa? -preguntó Molly asustada.

-Nada -dijo Sally-. Solo estos dos idiotas -dijo golpeando a Sirius y Remus-. Veréis, durante nuestro quinto año, estos dos, junto a James y Peter convencieron a los fantasmas de que asustaran a los de primer año que esperaban a ser seleccionados.

-Brillante -dijeron los gemelos y Will.

**—¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.**

**Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño**

Tonks sonrió ante la aparición del fantasma de su casa.

**, decía:**

**—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

**-**Seguro que hablan de Peeves -dijo Sirius.

**—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias,**

Ahora fueron los leones quienes aplaudieron a su fantasma.

**se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

**—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

**—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

**—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo,**

**-**Misma sensación -dijeron Ron, Hermione y Neville. Harry se alegró de no ser el único con esa sensación.

**Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.**

Will y Emily prestaron atención. Con lo poco que habían escuchado de Hogwarts, ya habían decidido pedirle a su madre que los trasladara.

**Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en ****_Historia de Hogwarts_****».**

**-**Solo Hermione -dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry**

Todos los sangre pura miraron a Harry confusos. Mientras que el resto reía ante el pensamiento del niño.

-Es algo muggle -explico Emily-. Y no voy a explicarlo -dijo al ver que Arthur abría la boca para preguntar.

**algo irreflexivamente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

**-**¿Cantar? -preguntaron los gemelos Black a la vez, completamente confusos.

-Si cantar -dijo George.

-Aunque falta que ponga **"y el sombrero comenzó a cantar desafinando mucho"** -dijo Fred

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

**-**Tienes que cantar, Bill -dijo Fred.

Bill solo le enseño el dedo corazón.

_**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

_**sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

_**y puedo superar a todos.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré**_

_**dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

_**donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

_**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**_

_**donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

_**porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

_**para lograr sus fines.**_

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción.**

**-**En verdad aplaudimos porque el sombreo se ha callado -dijo George.

**Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

**—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

**-**¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en broma! -gritó Molly, quien no podía imaginarse a uno de sus hijos muerto.

-Perdón -dijo Ron.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

**-**Dramático -dijeron en la sala.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió**

Igual que Tonks.

**mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

**—¡Bones, Susan!**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

**—¡Boot, Terry!**

**—¡RAVENCLAW!**

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor,**

-¡Viva, Gryffindor! -gritó Sirius.

**en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

Lo mismo ocurría en la sala.

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

**-**No lo parecen. Son un grupo desagradable -dijo Sirius.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Sirius y Sally gruñeron, pensando en lo mal que su ahijado lo había pasado.

**—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

**-**Eso es porque a veces los alumnos tienen el talento de dos o más casas. Puede ser Gryffindor y Ravenclaw o Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin -explicó Dumbledore.

**—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

**-**Supongo que el sombrero estaría pensando en llevarlo a Hufflepuff, porque no me imagino a Seamus en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin -dijo Hermione.

**—Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

**—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

**-**Lo siento, Hermione -dijo Ron al instante, pero igualmente se ganó un golpe de la castaña.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

**-**Eso no ocurrirá -dijo Sirius.

-Cierto, sobretodo porque ha estado tres años cursando en Hogwarts -dijo Remus.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!,**

Neville aun se preguntaba porque el sombrero había insistido en mandarlo a Gryffindor, si él tenia claro que no era valiente.

**Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo,**

Todos se rieron, mientras que Neville enrojecía.

**entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!.**

**-**Como todo Malfoy -dijeron Arthur y Sirius a la vez.

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

**—¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**-**No, es otro Harry -dijo Will.

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

**—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil.**

**-**No es difícil -dijo Sirius-. Mandalo a Gryffindor.

**Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

**-**Gryffindor -dijo Sirius

**Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

**-**En efecto, mandalo para Gryffindor no a Slytherin -dijo Sirius.

**—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro?**

**-**¡Que te acaba de decir que no quiere ir a ahí! -gritó Sirius.

**Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**

**-**No hay dudas -dijo Sirius-. ¡Mi ahijado no quiere ser una serpiente!

**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

**-**¡Por fin! -gritó Sirius.

Harry, quien había pasado toda su selección con la cabeza agachada, la levantó y se tranquilizo al ver que todos le sonreían. Ginny le cogió la mano, como apoyo.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».**

**-**Lo mismo ocurría en la sala, solo que Sirius, Remus y Charlie se habían unido. Bill también quería unirse, pero él no podía porque estaba leyendo.

**Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo,**

Todos se estremecieron.

**dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada. Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con diversión.

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell,**

El trío volvió a gruñir ante la mención de ese tipo. El resto de la sala los veía confusos, pero no preguntaron nada.

**el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

**—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley,**

Percy frunció el ceño ante lo de pomposamente. ¿De verdad su voz sonaba así?

**por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

**La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

**-**Es lo que más me gusta -dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!...**

**-**Creo que Dumby tendría que escribir los discursos del ministro -dijo Sirius-. Son muy cortos.

-Y te llegan al alma -dijo Will.

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

**—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

**-**Lo siento, señor -dijo Harry al instante, pero Dumbledore no parecía molesto.

**—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo!**

**Pero está un poco loco, sí.**

Ahora fue el turno de Percy de disculparse ante Dumbledore, pero este no le dio importancia.

**¿Patatas, Harry?**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

**-**Deja de describir comida -se quejaron Ron, Will y Sirius.

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

**—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

**—¿No puede...?**

**-**Dado que no puede coger nada solido, no creo que pueda comer -dijo Emily.

**—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

**-**Fui yo -dijo Bill, interrumpiendo la lectura, pero al ver la mirada de su madre se apresuró a seguir.

**—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... **

**-**Por mucho que lo diga, siempre sera Nick Casi Decapitado -dijo Sally.

**—comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

**—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**-**Mala pregunta -dijo Charlie con una mueca.

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

**-**No creo que quisiera que la conversación se fuera a la razón de su nombre -dijo Emily.

**—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.**

**-**Asqueroso -dijo Emily.

-Mola, pero coincido con mi hermana, es asqueroso -dijo Will.

**Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.**

**Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo—: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

**-**¿¡Que!? -gritó Sirius.

**El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

**—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

**—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

**-**Y se le preguntas se pasa un mes persiguiéndote -dijo Sirius.

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

**-**¡Deja de describir comida! -gritaron Ron, Will y Sirius.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

**—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron.**

**-**Se lo tendría que haber dicho antes -dijo Molly.

**Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

**—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

**—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool,**

Sally gruño. Ella también había sido una gran amiga de la madre de Neville, Alice, y no le gustaba pensar que el hijo de su amiga había pasado por eso.

**pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases.**

**-**Agggh, clases -se quejó Sirius.

**(«Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»).**

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

**-**No puede ser -dijo Sally de golpe.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Emily.

-Creo que si -respondió Sally.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

**-**¿Que pasa? -preguntaron Sirius y Sally a la vez, preocupados por su ahijado.

**—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy.**

**—N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.**

**Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

**—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

**—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape.**

**-**Mierda, era Snape -dijo Sally-. ¿Que hace ahí?

-Es el profesor de Pociones -dijo Dumbledore.

**Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

**-**Sabe demasiado -dijeron Sirius, Remus y Sally a la vez. A ninguno de los tres le caía bien Snape.

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

**—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

Sirius choco los cinco con los gemelos, mientras que Molly miraba mal a sus hijos.

**—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

**-**Eso nunca lo había dicho -dijo Tonks, confusa. Algunos de la sala parecían tan confusos como ella, otros ya estaban pensando en el motivo del cual el pasillo estaba prohibido.

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

**—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

**-**Que seas prefecto no significa que Dumbledore tenga que decírtelo todo -dijo Will, ganándose una mala mirada del tercero de los Weasley.

**—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

**-**Cosa que no entiendo -dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo tampoco -dijeron Fred, George y Sirius.

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

**—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

_**enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

_**Aunque seamos viejos y calvos**_

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**_

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**_

_**con algunas materias interesantes.**_

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**_

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**_

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**_

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**_

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**_

_**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

En la sala pasaba lo mismo, solo que Sirius se había unido a ellos.

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

**—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

**—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman ****_poltergeist._**** —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

**—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

**-**No lo amenaces con el Barón, si Peeves mola -dijo Sirius, defendiendo al _poltergeist_.

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

**—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

**—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterara de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy. Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville.**

**-**Lunático, tenemos que enseñarle a Peeves con quien puede meterse y con quien no -dijo Sirius. Remus a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

**Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

**—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**

**-**Nadie escucha a los prefectos -dijo Sirius-. ¡Au! ¡Lunático!, ¿a que ha venido eso?

-Por decir eso -dijo Remus, sonriendo angelicalmente.

**Ya llegamos.**

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

**—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

**—****_Caput draconis_**** —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda)**

Neville enrojeció de nuevo en ese capitulo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había quedado en ridiculo en el libro.

**y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

**—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, ****_Scabbers_****! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

**-**Y no se atraganto -dijo Ron.

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza,**

**-**Ha sacado la misma pasión que la madre por la tarta de melaza -dijo Sally, divertida. Harry se alegro saber que tenia algo en común con su madre.

**pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato,**

**-**Turbante idiota. Mi ahijado en un Gryffindor -dijo Sirius.

-Papá, es un sueño -señalo Will. Sirius enrojeció, mientras que el resto de la sala reía.

**porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría...**

Todos se estremecieron ante eso.

**Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

-Fin del capitulo -dijo Bill.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir -dijo Molly, ya que Ginny y Luna se habian dormido, la primera apoyada en el hombro de Harry y la segunda apoyada en el de Neville. Ambos chicos hacían grandes esfuerzos para no moverse y despertar a las chicas, pero Harry también se estaba quedando dormido.

-Mamá -dijo Will-. Emily y yo estábamos pensando que a lo mejor, esto... nos podrias cambiar de colegio y dejarnos ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Queréis ir a Hogwarts? -preguntó Sally, y ambos hermanos asintieron-. Por mi no hay problema, si a Dumbledore le parece bien.

-Por mi no hay problema -dijo Dumbledore-. Siempre es un placer recibir a alumnos nuevos.

Todos se alegraron de que los chicos Black fueran con ellos a Hogwarts. Charlando entre ellos, se encaminaron a las habitaciones, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se quedaba sola en la habitación. Él único que se dio cuenta fue un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises.

Sirius Black sabia que había llegado hora de tener una conversación con la madre de sus hijos.

* * *

**Octavo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, en el siguiente capitulo la conversación de Sirius y Sally.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	9. Recuerdos

_Todos se alegraron de que los chicos Black fueran con ellos a Hogwarts. Charlando entre ellos, se encaminaron a las habitaciones, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se quedaba sola en la habitación. Él único que se dio cuenta fue un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises._

_Sirius Black sabia que había llegado hora de tener una conversación con la madre de sus hijos._

Sally miraba a la nada con sus ojos negros. La lectura de los libros y estar encerrada en la misma habitación que Sirius Black, hacía que Sally recordara cosas de su pasado. Cosas que hacía trece años en las cuales no pensaba.

_Flashback_

_Una Sally de quince años se encontraba abrazando a una Lily Evans de dieciséis años. Al otro lado, otra de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja, Alice Wells, le frotaba el brazo cariñosamente._

_-¿Estas mejor? -preguntó Sally._

_-Sí, solo es que Sev era mi mejor amigo. Fue quien me enseño todo sobre Hogwarts... -susurró la pelirroja, aun con voz llorosa._

_Sally y Alice se miraron. A ninguna de las dos le caía bien Severus Snape._

_-Todo esto es culpa de Potter y sus amigos -dijo Lily._

_-Eso no es cierto -replicó Alice._

_-Es cierto que Potter y Black tienen parte de culpa -se apresuro a decir Sally, al ver que Lily iba a replicar-. Pero Snape también tiene parte de su culpa al insultarte, cuando tu solo querías ayudarlo._

_Lily no dijo nada. Aun recordaba las palabras de Snape..._

_"¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!"_

_Aquellas palabras habían causado un gran dolor a la pelirroja, pero no dejo que él se diera cuenta._

_-¿Lily?_

_Mary MacDougal, la cuarta y última de las compañeras de la pelirroja entro por la puerta._

_-Lily, Snape esta fuera de la sala común. Quiere hablar contigo, me ha dicho que si no salias se quedaba a dormir fuera._

_Lily se levantó y Sally le cogió por el hombro._

_-¿Te acompaño? -preguntó._

_-No hace falta -respondió Lily antes de salir por el pasillo._

_Fin del flashback_

Sally suspiro.

-¿Jones?

Sally se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que el padre de sus hijos estaba a su lado.

-¿Que quieres, Black? -preguntó Sally fríamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Sirius se sentó junto a Sally.

_Flashback_

_Una Sally de diecinueve años se encontraba en un bar muggle. Estaba sentada en la barra y delante suyo tenía una cerveza._

_-No sabías que frecuentabas estos sitios, Jones -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La chica se giró y se encontró con el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde los diecisiete, Sirius Black._

_-Pues a mí no me sorprende verte aquí, Black -replicó sally._

_Sirius se sentó junto a ella y pidió una cerveza. Sally se dio cuenta de que estaba algo borracho._

_-Me pensaba que estarías con James y Lily._

_-Cornamenta me hecho a patadas. Al parecer quieren tener a un MiniCornamenta. Seguro que ahora lo están fabricando -respondió Sirius._

_-Genial -dijo Sally haciendo una mueca-. Ahora tengo esa imágenes en la cabeza._

_-Puedo ayudarte a olvidarte de esas imágenes -dijo Black con voz seductora, acariciándole una pierna a Jones._

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Como es que no sabía nada de Will y Emily hasta ahora? -preguntó Sirius.

-Tres semanas después de que sucediera eso descubrí que estaba embarazada. No quería que la gente supiera que estaba embarazada, así que aprovechando que mis padres vivían en Gales, me fui a pasar los meses del embarazo ahí. Después de que Will y Emily nacieran, volví a Londres -explicó Sally.

_Flashback_

_Sally golpeó con fuerza la cama, pero no le importo. Encima suyo estaba Sirius sin camisa, dejando al aire su musculoso cuerpo. Sally no podía creer que ese cuerpo iba a ser suyo. Rápidamente se despojaron del resto de la ropa._

_-Te amo, Sirius -susurró Sally en el oído del ojigris._

_-Yo también -susurró Sirius, antes de penetrarla._

_Fin del flashback_

-Si volviste a Londres, entonces, ¿como es que no supimos que tenías dos hijos cuando ibas a ver a Harry? -preguntó Sirius.

-Mi hermana tiene una guardería, o creo que aun la tiene. Bueno, el caso es que cuando iba a ver a Harry le dejaba a mi hermana a Will y Emily. Como Lily estaba liada cuidando de Harry y Alice de Neville, no había peligro de que me visitaran. Y luego Voldemort se puso a buscarlos, así que tuvieron que esconderse -respondió Sally.

_Flasback _(tranquilos, es el último)

_Sally se encontraba en el paraíso. Hacer el amor con Sirius había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, volver a hacerlo con él. Ese último pensamiento hizo que la chica se sonrojara. Se dio la vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era la única ocupante de esa cama._

_-¿Sirius? -preguntó Sally, a lo mejor estaba en la cocina. Pero al no oír nada, presto atención. A lo mejor se estaba duchando y por eso no la había oído. Pero no oía caer el agua de la ducha, así que poniéndose la bata, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación_

_Sirius se había ido. Ni una nota había dejado. Para ella había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Para él, una noche de sexo más. Se sentía sucia y utilizada._

_Suspirando tristemente, Sally se dirigió a la ducha, quitándose la bata por el camino._

_Fin del flashback_

-Sally, yo...

-Primero, es Jones para ti, Black. Y segundo, no te disculpes por lo que pasó esa noche. Para ambos fue solo sexo -Sally suspiró antes de continuar-. No voy a prohibirte ver a Will y a Emily porque tu eres su padre. Pero que te quede claro que son tus hijos y son mis hijos, no NUESTROS hijos -dijo Sally, levantadose-. Buenas noches.

Sirius se quedo en silencio, viendo como Sally se iba a la habitación que compartía con Tonks.

-Te equivocas, Sarah Emily Jones -dijo Sirius a la nada-. Ellos son nuestros hijos, y juro porque me llamo Sirius "Canuto" Orion Black, que tu y yo acabaremos juntos.

Y con una sonrisa, Canuto se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Remus.

* * *

**Noveno capitulo de esta historia.**

**Dos cosas que me gustaría aclarar:**

**1-Como habréis visto el nombre de Emily viene del segundo nombre de su madre. El nombre de William, viene por el primo de Sally.**

**2-El verdadero nombre de Sally es Sarah, pero ella prefiere que la llamen Sally.**

**No hace falta aclarar que habrá otra conversación entre Sirius y Sally. **

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	10. El profesor de pociones

Ginny suspiró en su cama. Sé encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Hermione, Luna y Emily. Sabía que sus compañeras estaban dormidas. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su castaña amiga pocos días antes de acabar su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

_Flashback _(si, volvemos a los flashback)

_-Es que no lo soporto._

_Hermione se quedo mirando, divertida, como Ginny paseaba arriba y abajo en la habitación de las niñas de segundo._

_-En serio Hermione -dijo Ginny-. Te lo juro, intentó hablar con Harry, pero siempre alguien nos interrumpe; y cuando no, me pongo demasiado nerviosa... Y lo peor, es que ahora a Harry le gusta Cho Chang. _

_Ginny se sentó en su cama. Hermione se sentó a su lado._

_-Creo que ya se que tienes que hacer -murmuró Hermione._

_-¿Darle a Harry una poción de amor? -preguntó Ginny._

_-No -respondió Hermione-. Tienes que olvidarlo y empezar a salir con otros chicos._

_-Hermione -dijo Ginny, mirando a su amiga-, yo no quiero olvidar a Harry ni salir con otros chicos._

_-Ginny -cuestionó la castaña-. No puedes estar esperando a Harry siempre. Tienes que demostrarle a la verdadera Ginny, a la Ginny que yo conozco. Y la mejor manera es si empiezas a salir con otros chicos. Además, puede que Harry nunca se enamore de ti, y tu tienes una vida por delante, no puedes estar esperándolo siempre._

_Ginny se puso de pie. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Si quería enamorar a Harry tenía que ser ella misma. Y la única manera de hacerlo era salir con otros chicos, relajarse. Además, Hermione tenía razón, era posible que Harry nunca se enamorara de ella. _

_-Vale, lo haré. Intentare olvidar a Harry y saldré con otros chicos -dijo la pelirroja._

_Fin del flashback._

Ginny le había prometido a Hermione que saldría con otros chicos e intentaría olvidar a Harry. Pero con la llegada de los libros, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que tenía una última oportunidad para enamorar a Harry, y como que se llamaba Ginevra Molly Weasley lo iba a conseguir.

Una hora más tarde, después de conseguir que Emily se levantara y después de desayunar, y de esperar que Ron, Sirius y Will acabaran de atragantarse, perdón, dijo de comer, se sentaron para seguir con la lectura de los libros. Charlie cogió el libro, e hizo una mueca al leer el título.

-**El profesor de pociones **-leyó el Weasley amante de los dragones.

-Genial -dijo Sirius, sarcásticamente-. ¿Por que el murciélago grasiento tiene su propio capitulo?

Nadie respondió.

**—Allí, mira.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**—¿El de gafas?**

**—¿Has visto su cara?**

**—¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio.**

**-**No debió de ser agradable -dijo Emily.

-No lo fue -corroboro Harry.

**Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

Harry gruño. Odiaba su fama.

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras,**

**-**¿Las contaste? -preguntó Neville.

-No, sale en _Historia de Hogwarts_ -aclaró Hermione.

**algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.**

Neville gruño. Él siempre se olvidaba de los escalones falsos.

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

**-**Pueden hacerlo -dijo Dumbledore-. Pero solo cuando el colegio esta en peligro.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

**-**Se lo enseñamos nosotros -dijo Sirius con orgullo, señalando a Remus y a él.

-No es para estar orgulloso Black -dijo Sally.

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.**

Todos hicieron una mueca. A nadie la caía bien Filch.

**Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

Molly y Sally agradecieron mentalmente a Quirrell, mientras que Harry y Ron no se creían que ese les hubiera ayudado.

**Filch tenía una gata llamada ****_Señora Norris,_**** una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

**-**Y nosotros -dijeron Remus y Sirius.

**y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la ****_Señora Norris_****.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Dumbledore los miraba divertidos.

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología,**

Neville sonrió. A él le encantaba la Herbología.

**con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout,**

Tonks sonrió ante la mención de su antigua Jefa de casa.

**y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia,**

**-**¿En serio? -preguntó Will.

-En serio -respondieron todos los demás.

**la única clase dictada por un fantasma.**

**El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran. El profesor Flitwick,**

Todos sonrieron ante la mención del diminuto profesor. Desde luego era muy querido.

**el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Todos se rieron ante eso.

-Vaya, ya ni me acordaba -dijo Ron.

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

**—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

**-**Eso no es cierto -dijo Sirius-. Siempre dice lo mismo, pero nunca lo cumple.

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.**

**Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.**

**-**Pero si eso es muy fácil -dijo Emily, sorprendida.

-Ly -dijo Will, su hermana frunció el ceño ante el mote-. No todos son tan buenos como tu en Transformaciones.

Sirius estaba orgulloso de que uno de sus hijos fuera bueno en Transformaciones.

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.**

Will bajo la vista desilusionado. Amaba la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más que cualquier cosa.

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo,**

Remus, Alastor, Tonks y Bill fruncieron el ceño. ¿Por que no quería hablar Quirrell sobre ese tema?

**y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera. Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**-**Ya te lo dije -comentó Ron.

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

**-**Todo lo contrario que tu padre y sus amigos -dijo Sally a Harry-. Estos hasta finales de octubre no encontraron el camino al Gran Comedor.

-Nosotros no nos perdíamos -dijo Sirius-. Merodeábamos para buscar otro camino.

**—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

**-**¿Cuando comemos? -preguntó Ron.

-Ronald, acabas de desayunar -dijo Hermione.

-¿Y que? Tengo hambre -respondió el pelirrojo. Todos en la sala rieron, y Harry murmuró: "Solo Ron".

**—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

**—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros**

**-**Si lo hace -dijo Sirius-. Solo que no se nota.

**—dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. ****_Hedwig_**** no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

_**Querido Harry**_** (decía con letra desigual)**_**, sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

Sirius, Remus y Sally sonrieron al pensar que Harry tenia a alguien con quien escribirse.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con ****_Hedwig._**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

**-**Más vale, Quejicus que no le hagas nada a mi ahijado -murmuró Sirius.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

**—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

**-**Idiota -dijeron Sirius y Remus.

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

**—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

**-**No tendría que llamarlos alcornoques -dijo Sally. Molly asintió con ella.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

**-**¡Harry! -gritó Hermione, completamente roja.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el azabache, acercándose a Ginny sin darse cuenta. Esta sonrío.

**—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

**-**El Filtro de Muertos en Vida -respondió Will al instante.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

**—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

**-**Maldito Snape -dijo Sirius.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

**—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

**-**En el estómago de una cabra -respondió Will de nuevo.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**-**Cállate, Snape -dijo Sally-. Esas respuestas no las puede saber alguien de primero.

-Menos Hermione/Will -dijeron Ron y Emily a la vez, haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran.

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en ****_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_****?**

**-**Fácil -dijo Remus.

-Porque eso no sale ahí -dijo Sirius.

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

**—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

**-**Es la misma planta -respondió el joven Black

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego, todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Muy buena, Cachorro! -gritó Sirius, que estaba en el suelo.

Will choco la mano con Harry, y los gemelos le hacían reverencias. El resto reía, algo más calmado.

Después de varios minutos pudieron seguir leyendo.

**Unos pocos rieron.**

**Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**-**Claro, no tiene sentido del humor -dijo Sirius.

**—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

**-**No hace falta que le grite -dijo Molly en defensa de Hermione. La castaña la miró agradecida.

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

**-**Maldito Snape -dijo Remus. Sirius hizo aparecer un pergamino y empezó a escribir bromas.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.**

**-**Claro que le gusta -dijo Sirius-. Snape es el padrino de Malfoy.

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.**

Neville se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, Neville -dijo Will-. Si quieres te puedo ayudar en Pociones.

-Gracias -dijo Neville-. Pero soy un caso perdido.

**En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

**—¡Chico idiota!**

**-**¡No le insultes! -gritaron Sirius, Sally y Remus.

**—dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

**—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

**-**¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL GRASIENTO! -rugió Sirius-. ¡Harry no tiene la culpa de nada!

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

**-**Demasiado -dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

**-**Porque eres el hijo de James Potter -respondió Sirius a la pregunta del libro

**—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George.**

Fred y George asintieron.

**¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

**—Atrás, ****_Fang_****, atrás.**

**-**¿_Fang_? -preguntó Sirius-. ¿Sera el cachorro que le regalamos cuando acabamos Hogwarts?

-Posiblemente -respondió Remus.

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, ****_Fang_****.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

**—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a ****_Fang_****, que se lanzó contra Ron**

Molly gimió, preocupada por su hijo.

**y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.**

Molly soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír eso.

**Como Hagrid, ****_Fang_**** era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

**—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

**—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

**-**¡Fred, George! -gritó Molly.

-Lo siento -dijeron los gemelos, aunque el tono de voz decía todo lo contrarío.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica. Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

**-**Por eso Hagrid nos cae bien -dijo Sirius.

**—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la ****_Señora Norris_****, me gustaría presentársela un día a ****_Fang_****. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

**-**Idiota -murmuraron todos los amigos del semigigante.

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**-**A Snape no le cae bien nadie -dijo Harry.

**—Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

**—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

**—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie?**

"Que raro es leer tu nombre" pensó Charlie, antes de seguir leyendo.

**—preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

**-**Gracias, tu también me caes bien, Hagrid -dijo Charlie. Los demás comenzaron a reír-. ¿Que?

-Le acabas de dar las gracias a un libro -dijo Bill. Charlie se sonrojo y se apresuro a seguir leyendo.

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

**-**Es la especialidad de Hagrid -dijo Remus.

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles**

**-**Es Charlie, no Charles. Que alguien corriga el libro -dijo Charlie enfadado.

-Sigue leyendo, Charles -dijo Ginny, marcando el Charles. Su hermano le fulmino con la mirada.

**con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de ****_El Profeta._**

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

_**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de**_

_**julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**_

_**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La**_

_**cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**_

_**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices**_

_**fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo**_

_**portavoz de Gringotts.**_

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

Remus, Alastor, Tonks y Bill se inclinaron hacía delante, como si creyeran que el nombre del autor del robo saldría a continuación.

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

**-**Sin duda -dijeron los de antes.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar;**

Molly y Sally sonrieron ante la educación de su hijo/ahijado.

**Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

Todos se hacían esas preguntas en la sala.

-Vamos, Charlie, sigue leyendo -dijo Bill.

-No puedo -respondió el segundo de los Weasley-. Es el final del capitulo.

Charlie le pasó el libro a Percy, quien lo abrió por el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Décimo capitulo, vaya y yo que me pensaba que lo dejaría por el tercer capitulo, pero no, ¡he llegado a los dos números!**

**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	11. El duelo a medianoche

**-El duelo a medianoche -**leyó Percy, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Harry James Potter Evans!-gritó Sally.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett! -gritó, esta vez, Molly.

-¿Que significa esto? -exigieron las dos a la vez.

Ambos amigos se veían asustados.

-Fue culpa de Malfoy -dijeron ambos.

-Mejor empezamos a leer -dijo Dumbledore, deteniendo la pelea que se avecinaba.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley,**

**-**Fijo que habla de Malfoy -dijo Emily.

**pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.**

**-**Lo sabía.

-Nadie te lo a contradecido -dijo Will, con una sonrisa burlona.

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones,**

**-**Fijo que les tocara compartir otra clase -dijo Will, Emily a su lado, asintió. Todos los demás se miraron. Era típico que las clases de vuelo las dieran Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos.

**así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

Todos gruñeron.

**—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

**-**No hiciste el ridiculo -dijo Ron.

-Además, eres el buscador de Gryffindor -añadió Remus.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

**—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

Todos los que habían vivido con muggles se rieron de eso. Si Malfoy se hubiera acercado a los helicópteros, las aspas lo hubieran despedazado.

**Pero no era el único: Por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron**

Ron enrojeció al acordarse de lo que le había contado a Harry.

**podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charlie.**

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que a Ron se le ponían las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. Hermione, quien lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar que le parecía adorable.

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol.**

Harry y Neville hicieron una mueca al acordarse de aquella discusión.

**Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.**

**-**Yo tampoco -dijo Sirius.

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran. Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

**-**Lo siento, Neville -se disculpo Harry.

-No importa, tienes razón -dijo Neville.

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.**

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca,**

**-**Como Lily -dijo Sally, acordándose de lo nerviosa que había estado la pelirroja ese día.

**llamado ****_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_****. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudará más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin. Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

**-**¿Es una recordadora? -preguntó Ginny.

-Eso parece, aunque en verdad no sirve de nada -contestó Will-. Quiero decir, aunque la recordadora te diga que se te a olvidado algo, sino te dice el que no sirve de nada.

**—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado,**

**-**El gran defecto de las recordadoras -dijo Remus.

-Mi padre dice que es por culpa de los _nargels _-dijo Luna. Todos pasaron de preguntarles que eran los _nargels_.

**cuando Draco Malfoy qué pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy,**

-Ni se os ocurra -gruñeron las dos madres de la sala.

**pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

Sally y Molly respiraron aliviadas.

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-**No se puede ir sin sus guardaespaldas -gruñó Ron.

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso.**

**-**El día perfecto para volar -dijo Will.

**La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

**-Dumby, ¿no podrías cambiarlas? -preguntó Sirius.** Dumbledore pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Creo que seria lo mejor -dijo, finalmente, el director. Todos los amantes del quidditch comenzaron a festejar.

-¿Pueden ser Saetas de Fuego? -preguntó Ron.

-No nos llega el presupuesto -respondió Dumbledore.

-Además, Ron, imagínate darle Saetas de Fuego a chicos que no han volado en su vida. Se matarían en cinco minutos -apuntó Will.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

**-**Tus descripciones son geniales, Cachorro -dijo Sirius, entre risas.

**—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

Todos los amantes del quidditch hicieron un gesto de dolor.

**—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

**—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry,**

Percy tuvo que leer aquello de nuevo mentalmente, mientras que los demás. incluidos Dumbledore y Alastor, miraban a Harry asombrados.

-Sabes, Potter -habló Alastor-. Puede que tengas razón.

**y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

**-**Si le ha enseñado su padre es normal que lo haga mal -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

**—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

**-**Oh, no -gimió Sally. Si Neville había sacado el talento de vuelo de su padre estaba en problemas.

**—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella...**

**Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

**BUM... **

Sally y Molly se habían puesto palidas. Luna, sin saber el motivo, cogió la mano de Neville.

**Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**—La muñeca fracturada**

**-**Por suerte es solo la muñeca -dijo Sirius, quien había cogido la mano de Sally para tranquilizarla. Cuando esta se dio cuenta, se soltó de golpe, completamente roja.

**—la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

**-**¿Pero que le pasa a ese tío? -preguntó Ginny furiosa. Neville era su mejor amigo y odiaba que la gente se burlara de él. Este le sonrío en agradecimiento, y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras, Harry y Luna tenían el ceño fruncido.

**—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

**—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

**-**Se nota que es una Gryffindor -dijo Sirius.

**—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?**

**-**¡Neville es un gran tipo! -gritó Ginny. Harry notaba una sensación extraña en el estómago. "_¿Serán celos?" _se preguntó, pero al instante la descarto. Ginny era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, como su hermana pequeña, no la veía de esa manera. No PODÍA verla de esa manera.

**—dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. —Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

**—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

**-**Más vale que la dejes donde estaba, Malfoy -dijo Will en un susurró siniestro.

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma.**

**-**Bien hecho, Harry -dijo Sirius. Aunque a Sally no le gustaba que su ahijado se fuera peleando, se alegraba ver que defendía a sus amigos.

**Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

**-**Mal sitio -dijeron los adolescentes de la sala.

**—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

**-¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

Sirius gruñó. No le gustaba el comportamiento de Hermione, era la clase de persona que no tenía amigos. Pero entonces se acordó de que ella era la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron. ¿Como había pasado? si estaba claro que se detestaban.

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

**-**Es que era genial -dijo Ron.

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

Lo mismo sucedía en la sala.

**—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry.**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

**—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba**

**-**Guardemos un minuto de silencio para la recordadora -dijo Will-. Porque es imposible que Harry la coja a tiempo sin matarse.

-Tu espera -dijo Ron. Will lo miró, confuso.

**y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.**

**Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

**-**¡Imposible! -gritó Will, asombrado-. ¡Eso ha sido genial!

-¡Si! ¡Mi ahijado es es mejor! -exclamó Sirius, antes de empezar un baile improvisado y muy ridículo. Rápidamente se unieron Fred, George y Will.

**—¡HARRY POTTER!**

**-**Problemas -dijo Emily, mirando a Harry.

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

**—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

Sirius y Remus se miraron tranquilos. Sabían que McGonagall no estaba furiosa, sino asustada. Pero eso no salvaría a Harry de una buena bronca y castigo.

**—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**—Silencio, Parvati.**

**—Pero Malfoy..**

**—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

**-**Tranquilo, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. Solo sera un castigo.

-Sirius, eso ya ha pasado -dijo Harry, intentando ocultar la sonrisa, pero fallando de forma estrepitosa.

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa? Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

-¿Por que no eres así siempre? -preguntó George. Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras el resto reía.

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

**-**Harry -dijo Remus, quien no se creía que Harry pudiera pensar eso de McGonagall-, en Hogwarts jamas se aplican los castigos físicos.

-Lo sé, Remus -dijo Harry-. Pero he vivido toda la vida en una casa donde si hacia algo mal me pegaban.

Todos gruñeron al oír eso. Odiaban que Harry hubiera pasado por todo eso.

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

**-**Tiene ese aire siempre que no esta sobre una escoba -aclaró Fred.

**—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

**—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

**-**¿Así fue como entraste en el equipo? -preguntó Remus con la boca abierta. Harry asintió.

-McGonagall es la mejor -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-. Lunático, tenemos que agradecérselo a Minnie.

Remus asintió.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**—¿Está segura, profesora?**

**—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**-**Si -respondió toda la sala.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

**-**Claro que no te expulsaran -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió.

**—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

**-**Tiene razón -dijo Charlie sonriendole a Harry.

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

**—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

**-**Claro que tiene que darle una escoba decente -dijo Sirius-. ¡Mi ahijado no puede ir con una birria de escoba!

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año.**

**-**Normalmente no se haría, pero eso sería desaprovechar el talento de Harry -dijo Dumbledore.

**Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

-¡No puede ser! -gritó Sirius-. ¡Gryffindor no puede perder contra Slytherin!

-Paso -dijo Fred, George a su lado asintió.

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

**-**Era un gran cazador -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus y Sally asintieron con él.

**—Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

**-**Has conseguido lo imposible, que Ron deje de comer -dijo Ginny con asombro. Ron le dirigió una mirada envenenada, mientras que el resto de la sala se reía.

**—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

**—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

**-**Fue un secreto... durante dos horas. Luego ya lo sabía todo el colegio -dijo Hermione.

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

**-**Como yo -dijeron Sirius y Will, antes de mirarse.

**—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

**-**Un poco más y nos besa -dijo George riendo.

**—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

**—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

Sirius y Remus se miraron.

-Nos ganaron, Lunático, nos ganaron -dijo Sirius.

-Nosotros hasta finales de segundo no lo encontramos -explicó Remus. Fred y George se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer reverencias.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

**-**En junio -respondió Harry.

**—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry.**

**-**Bien hecho, Harry -dijo Sirius.

**Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**Son más inteligentes de lo que me pensaba -dijo Emily.

**—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

**—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron,**

**-**¡Ronald Weasley! -gritó Molly.

**interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

**-**Pues tendremos que empezar a cerrarlo -dijo Dumbledore.

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

**—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

**-**Pues le a fallado la jugada. Harry es un Gryffindor -dijo Sirius con orgullo.

**—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

**-**La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz -sugirió Sirius.

-O mejor, le das una patada en la entrepierna -dijo Will.

**—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

**-**Sirius y Ronnie son iguales, Sirius y Ronnie son iguales -canturrearon los gemelos.

**—Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

-Lo siento -dijo Ron al instante, al ver la cara de dolor de Hermione.

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

Molly negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su hijo. Ron parecía cada vez más avergonzado y Hermione cada vez más adolorida.

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

**—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

Los dos chicos se disculparon con Hermione, mientras que el resto los miraba confusos. No entendía que ahora fueran amigos y antes se odiaran.

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día.**

**-**En serio -dijo Sally sarcásticamente, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

**Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería).**

Ginny, preocupada, le cogió la mano a Neville, mientras que Harry y Luna los veían con el ceño fruncido.

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la ****_Señora Norris_****, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

**-**Claro que no puedes perderla -dijo Will.

**-Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre.**

**-**Ha combatir con bata -Bill soltó una carcajada, siendo seguido por el resto. Harry y Ron estaban completamente rojos.

** Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

**—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

**-**Seguro que es Hermione -dijo Ginny.

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

**—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

**-**¡Ronald! -gritó Molly.

**—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

**-**Tendrías que habérmelo dicho -dijo Percy, mirando a Hermione ceñudo. Esta solo bajo la mirada.

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

**-**¡Harry! -gritó Sally.

**—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

**-**Perdona, Hermione -dijo Harry al instante.

-Te perdono -dijo Hermione tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio. Harry suspiró aliviado, e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a Ginny. Sirius los miró, e hizo aparecer un pergamino, escribió rápidamente y se lo pasó a Remus y Sally.

_Ginny es una pelirroja de armas tomar. ¿Cuando creéis que Harry se le declarara?_ _Marcar la opción que creáis._

_En la sala: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_

_En los libros: 4, 5, 6, 7_

Remus marcó el 3 y el 7; Sally el 1 y el 5 y Sirius el 2 y el 6.

-¿Habéis acabado con la conspiración? -preguntó Emily-. Porque quiero seguir leyendo.

**—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas**

**-**¿Y te piensas que ellos si que quieren? -preguntó Sirius, mirando a Hermione mal.

-Sirius, déjala en paz -dijo Harry, saliendo en defensa de la persona a la que quería como a una hermana. Ron y Ginny no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño.

**y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

**—Vete.**

**—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

**-**Merlín, no me acordaba que a veces le por daba salir por ahí -dijo Remus, preocupado. Los demás estaban iguales.

**—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

**—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**—Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

**—No lo harás.**

**—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

**-**Eso es chantaje en toda regla -dijo Will asombrado-. ¡Es genial!

**—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

**—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

**Era una especie de respiración.**

**—¿La ****_Señora Norris_****?**

**-**Espero que no -dijo Sally, que se había acercado a Sirius.

**—resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la ****_Señora Norris_****. Era Neville.**

**-**¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Ginny preocupada, abrazando a su amigo. Este se ruborizo, y Luna frunció el ceño. Harry soltó un gruñido que solo Ginny pudo oír. Al principio lo miro sorprendida, pero luego sonrío.

**Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

**—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

**-**El hijo de Alice -susurró Sally.

**—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

**—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry.**

**-**Alguien que se preocupa por Neville -dijo Luna, que quería saber como estaba Neville, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía, le tenía mucho cariño.

**—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

**—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaléandose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

**-**Y ya son cuatro -dijo Fred.

-Esto mejora por momentos -añadió George.

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

**—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

**-**Ron, no amenaces a tus amigos -le riño Molly.

-Lo siento -dijo Ron.

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara**

**-**Gracias -dijo Hermione a Harry, dándose cuenta de que ese momento no era bueno para empezar una discusión.

**y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la ****_Señora Norris,_**** pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado.**

Alastor frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. A Sirius, Remus, Bill y Charlie tampoco les gustaba.

**Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

Alastor seguía con el ceño fruncido, hasta que entendió lo que pasaba. Era un plan astuto, pero cobarde.

**—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

**—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

Los demás, al entender que era una trampa de Malfoy comenzaron a insultarlo.

**Era Filch, hablando con la ****_Señora Norris_****.**

**Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente**

**-**Y ahí Harry entra en modo líder -dijo Ron, divertido.

**para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**-**Justo a tiempo -dijo Emily.

**—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

**—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

Todos gimieron. Solo ellos podían tener esa mala suerte.

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

**—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía.**

-Bien -los alabo Alastor-. Si estas huyendo del enemigo lo peor que puedes hacer es mirar hacía atrás.

**Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban.**

Los bromistas se miraron. Si seguían corriendo a ciegas las posibidades de que los pillaran eran altas.

**Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

**—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

**—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

**—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

**—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

**-**Harry -le dijo Hermione, intentando sonar enojada, pero se notaba a kilómetros que esta divertida.

**—Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves.**

**-**El que faltaba -dijo Sally.

-Tranquila, si no le molestan no avisara a Filch, le odia -dijo Sirius, sonriendole a Sally. Esta le sonrío al principio, pero luego se acordó de que estaba enfadada con él y le dio la espalda. Sirius suspiró.

**Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

**—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareo.**

**—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

**—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

**—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

**—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves.**

**-**¡NO! -gritaron Sirius, Remus, Fred y George-. La habéis hecho buena -dijo Remus.

**Aquello fue un gran error.**

**—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

**-**No -suspiró Will. Estaba claro que Harry tenía mucha mala suerte.

**—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡****_Alohomora_****!**

**-**Genial -dijo la sala.

-Y con la varita de Harry -añadió Tonks-. Eso no puede hacerlo mucha gente.

-Cierto -corroboró Remus, sonriendole a Tonks, quien se ruborizo.

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

**—Di «por favor».**

**-**Oh, si. Va hacer "eso" -dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-¿"Eso"? -preguntó Charlie.

-Algo que le enseñamos Gred y yo -respondió George con otra sonrisa.

**—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

**—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

**—Muy bien... por favor.**

**—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!**

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír.

-Muy buena -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Genial -dijo Will.

-Fabuloso -aportó Emily sonriendo a los gemelos. Estos le devolvieron la sonrisa, mas Fred le guiño un ojo. Emily se sonrojo, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de dolor y se quedó mirando el suelo. Fred se la quedo mirando, extrañado.

**—Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

**—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla:**

**-**No me gusta como suena eso -dijo Remus, mirando a su "sobrino" y a sus amigos con preocupación.

**aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

Todos se inclinaron hacía delante. Querían saber porque el pasillo estaba prohibido. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville lo sabían, y no querían a volver a cruzarse con una bestia como ella.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo.**

**-**¡QUE! -gritó toda la sala. Molly se apoyo en Arthur y comenzó a sollozar. Sally agarraba la mano de Sirus, mientras este la acariciaba el brazo y miraba a su ahijado con miedo. Remus y Tonks estaban cogidos de la mano. Al igual que Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione y Neville y Luna. El resto de hermanos Weasley miraba a Ron con horror.

**Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

**-**Bien pensado -dijeron en la sala.

-Aunque más o menos es igual -dijo Will para aliviar la tensión. Unas sonrisas tímidas aparecieron en la sala.

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo.**

Molly y Sally asintieron de acuerdo.

**No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

**—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**-**Pobre -dijo Sally, mirándolo con cariño.

**—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

**-**Muy buena esa, Ronnie -dijeron los gemelos. Ron sonrío complacido por el alago, pero frunció el ceño ante el mote.

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

Hermione se sonrojo y se levantó para darle a Harry un golpe en la nuca.

**—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

**-**Hermione, tenían un perro de tres cabezas delante, no iban a mirar el suelo -comentó Charlie a Hermione.

**—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

**-**Exactamente -dijo el pelirrojo de antes.

**—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

**-**Te referías a eso -dijo Charlie. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Charlie. Me refería a eso.

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.**

**-**Creo que es peor que te maten, pero bueno -dijo Will.

-En esa época tenía que aclarar mis ideas -dijo Hermione.

** Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

**-**Increíble -dijo Tonks-. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que el paquete estuviera en Hogwarts.

-Ni a mí tampoco, Tonks -dijo Alastor-. Esta claro que Potter tiene madera de auror.

-¿Auror? -preguntó Harry.

-Cazador de magos tenebrosos -explicó Neville, que parecía algo triste.

Todos esperaron a que Percy continuara leyendo, pero este, solo dejo el libro sobre la mesa, dando así, concluido el capítulo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimoprimer capitulo de esta historia. Como podéis ver las parejas serán canons, a excepto la de Neville/Luna.**

**Harry ya empieza a sentir cosas por Ginny, pero tendrá que pasar por mucho antes de entender que esta enamorado de ella. Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. (Dios, con esto parece que sea una serie de televisión XD).**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	12. Halloween

**-**Fred, te toca leer -dijo Molly, mirando a uno de los gemelos.

-No soy Fred, soy George -dijo el gemelo al cual estaba mirando.

-Perdona, George -dijo Molly.

-Es una broma, yo soy Fred -Fred comenzó a reír junto a George.

-¡Fred Fabian Weasley, lee de una vez! -gritó Molly.

-Vale, mamá -dijo Fred, pálido-. **Halloween.**

Harry gruñó. Odiaba ese día, por ser el día en que sus padres habían muerto. Ginny, quien se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry, le cogió la mano.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres.**

**-**Me hubiera encantado verle -dijo Will con una sonrisa.

-Fue genial -dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry, a su lado, asintió.

**En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

**-**¡Ni se os ocurra! -gritaron las dos madres de la sala. Los dos adolescentes se encogieron en su sitio.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

-Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Sirius.

-O las dos cosas—opinó Will.

**—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

**—O las dos cosas—opinó Harry.**

Ron y Harry miraban sorprendidos a Sirius y Will.

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. **

**-**Es la piedra filosofal -dijo Sirius.

-Muy bien, Canuto -dijo Remus-. Y los has deducido no por el hecho de que el titulo del libro sea la piedra filosofal, ¿cierto?

Todos se rieron del puchero que hizo el animago, pero Sally no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese puchero.

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla.**

**-**Bien hecho -dijo Sally.

**Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

**-**Alguien con sentido común -dijo Molly, sonriendole al chico.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

**-**¡Au! -se quejaron Harry y Ron, cuando Ginny y Hermione les dieron un puñetazo.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo. Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

Todos, menos los que ya sabían lo que llevaba el paquete, fruncieron el ceño.

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino.**

**-**Espera un momento -susurró Will para si mismo-. Eso no sera...

**Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA ****_Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000,_**

**-**¡Lo sabía! -gritó Will, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Este, sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas de su hermana y Harry por gritarles en el oido, comenzó a bailar de forma rídicula. Sirius y los gemelos se unieron a él.

Tras unos minutos, pudieron seguir leyendo.

_**pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque**_

_**también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de**_

_**quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.**_

_**Profesora McGonagall**_

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

**—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—.**

**-**¿Te diste cuenta? -preguntó Ron, avergonzado. Harry asintió.

**Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino.**

**-**Genial -dijo Ginny-. Malfoy no debe andar lejos.

-Por supuesto. Las mascotas tienen que ir con sus dueños -dijo Harry.

**Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

**—Es una escoba**

**-**Este tío es un genio -dijo Will sarcásticamente.

**—dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara**

**-**Fastidiate, malcriado -dijo Sirius con burla.

-Black, no seas malhablado -le regaño Sally.

**—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una. **

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

**—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

**—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

**-**Maldito crío -dijeron algunos en la sala. Los Weasley tenían las orejas rojas. Harry apretó la mano de Ginny para tranquilizarla.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.**

**—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

**—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

**-**Chivato -dijo Luna.

**—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick,**

**-**Seguro que Malfoy no se esperaba eso -dijo Neville, divertido.

**mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

**—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy**

En la sala ocurría lo contrario.

**—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

**—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

**-**No me recuerdes que le debo la entrada de mi ahijado al equipo a Malfoy -suplicó Sirius.

**—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.**

**—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

**-**Idiotas -dijeron Emily y Ginny.

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch,**

**-**Como James -dijeron Sirius y Remus con nostalgia.

**donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

**—Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

Todos los amantes del quidditch babeaban por la escoba.

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas,**

**-**¿Para que quieren hacer burbujas los niños muggles? -preguntó Ron, confuso.

-Por diversión -respondió Hermione.

**sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

**—¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo.**

**Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

**—Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

**-**Eso es un entrenamiento normal, y no el que nos hacía hacer James -dijo Sirius.

-¿Que entrenamiento os hacía mi padre? -preguntó Harry.

-Entrenamiento todos los días -respondió Sirius.

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

**—Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

Ginny sonrío. La posición de cazadora le encantaba.

**—Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

**—Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

**—Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

**-**¿Que es el baloncesto? -preguntó Charlie.

**—¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

**—Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry.**

Charlie hizo un puchero.

**—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

**—Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

**—Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

**-**No vamos a contestar -dijo Emily al ver que algunos abrían la boca para responder.

**—Voy a enseñarte para qué son—dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

**—Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.**

**-**¡No le ha explicado lo que tiene que hacer! -gritó Sally.

-Pero si es lógico -dijo Sirius, confuso.

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry.**

**Harry la rechazó con el bate,**

**-**¿Lo ves? -preguntó Sirius a Sally.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho para evitar que le rompa la nariz -dijo la otra.

**para impedir que le rompiera la nariz,**

**-**¿Lo ves? -se burló Sally. Sirius se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

**y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

**—¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros).**

Fred dejó de leer para hacer una reverencia junto a George.

** Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

**—Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

**—Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

**—Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

**-**No te preocupes, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. Solo algunas mandíbulas rotas. Sobretodo en Gryffindor.

-Porque Black estaba demasiado ocupado ligando con las jugadoras del equipo contrario como para defender al equipo -dijo Sally, celosa. Algo que Sirius noto.

-¿Celosa, Jones? -preguntó Black.

-En tus sueños -respondió Sally.

**—Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

**—A menos que me rompan la cabeza.**

**-**Parece que no confías en nosotros -dijo George.

**—Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

**—Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el récord fue tres meses.**

**-**Dos meses y veintisiete días -puntualizó Remus. Al ver la cara de todos, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Compartir dormitorio con personas que solo hablan de eso, se te acaba pegando algo.

**Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir...Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

**—Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho.**

**-**Bien hecho, Cachorro -aplaudió Sirius. Harry estaba rojo de la vergüenza al ver que todos le felicitaban.

**Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

**—La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charlie Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

Molly suspiró. Odiaba que su hijo trabajara en algo tan peligroso, pero también sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de idea, ya que ha su hijo le encantaba el trabajo que hacía.

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive.**

Todos maldicieron mentalmente a los Dursley.

**Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

**En la mañana de Halloween**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron recordando lo que pasó ese día.

**se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

**-**Lo siento, Neville -dijo Harry, antes de que Ginny le golpeara.

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos.**

**-**En realidad es imposible de decir -dijo Harry, mientras que sus amigos enrojecían.

**La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

**—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

**-**Eso no es cierto -dijo Sirius.

-Nosotros lo hicimos y no cayó nada -dijo Remus.

-¿En serio que lo intentasteis? -preguntó Sally, riéndose. Remus se sonrojo, pero Sirius la miró muy digno y dijo:

-Eso ríete, ríete de la desgracia de tres niños inocentes que lo único que querían es que un búfalo le cayese a la cabeza.

Toda la sala comenzó a reír como loca.

**Era muy difícil.**

**-**Pero si es muy fácil -dijo Emily asombrada.

**Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego,**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se rieron.

-Solo Seamus -dijeron los cuatro.

**y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

**—¡****_Wingardium leviosa_****! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

**—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es ****_Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa,_**** pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

**—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

**-**Jamas, jamas, jamas; le digas a un futuro prefecto perfecto que haga algo que sabes que lo hará bien -dijo Sirius, mirando a Ron fijamente.

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

**—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**-**¡Ronald! -gritó Molly horrorizada.

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

**—Creo que te ha oído.**

**—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

El corazón de Hermione se encogió al oír eso. La primera vez, eso no lo había escuchado, y oírlo ahora le sentaba fatal.

-Hermione -trató Ron de hablar con ella, pero Hermione se encogió en el sitio y no le dijo nada.

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.**

Ron se encogió en el sitio al notar la mirada furiosa de las mujeres en la sala.

**Ron pareció más molesto aún,**

Molly sonrío. Al parecer su hijo se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

**pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione. **

**-**¡Sois idiotas! -gritaron Ginny y Emily; la primera soltó su mano del agarre de Harry y la segunda le dio a Ron un golpe en la nuca.

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel,**

Sirius, Will y Ron se pusieron a babear.

**cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror.**

**-**Vaya profesor -dijo Tonks.

**Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

**—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

**-**Cobarde -dijo toda la sala.

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

**-**Parece que Dumby usa nuestro truco, Lunático -dijo Sirius, sonriendole al director, al cual le brillaban los ojos por la diversión.

**—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

Percy enrojeció al ver que todos se reían.

**—¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

**—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

**—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

**-**Peeves nunca haría eso -dijo George-. Respeta demasiado a Dumbledore.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones.**

**Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

**—¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

**—¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**—No sabe nada del trol.**

**-**Y como no, es Harry quien se acuerda de mí -dijo Hermione, fulminando a Ron con la mirada-. Pero claro, era mucho pedir que Ronald Weasley no pensara en algo que no fuese comida.

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

**—Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

**-**¿Tienes idea del susto que me metí, cuando me di cuenta de que habías desaparecido? -le preguntó Percy a Ron.

-Lo siento, Percy -dijo Ron.

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

**—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape.**

**-**¿Como me puedes confundir con ese? -preguntó Percy, frunciendo el ceño.

**Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

**—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

**—No tengo la menor idea.**

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

**—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

**-**Ni que estuvieras en clase -se burló Emily.

**—¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**-**¿La habitación de Fred y George? -preguntó Ginny inocentemente, bajó la mirada amenazadora de los gemelos.

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco.

** Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

Todos estaban horrorizados por la descripción, y miraban a los dos chicos con pánico.

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

**—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

**—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

**-**Mala idea -susurró Hermione, pero nadie la escuchó.

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

**—¡Sí!**

**-**¡Bien! -gritó toda la sala, menos el trío, quienes estaban pálidos.

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

**—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

**—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

El color, que había vuelto hacía unos segundos, desapareció de las caras rápidamente.

**—¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?**

**-**Buscar a un profesor -dijo Molly.

-Mamá, no nos daba tiempo -dijo Ron.

**Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

**—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

**-**No -dijo Sally contemplando a su ahijado, para asegurase de que seguía con vida.

**—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal.**

**El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

**—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover.**

**-**¡Muévete! -gritó toda la sala.

**Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

**-**No, no, no, no... -sollozaba Molly siendo abrazada por Arthur. Los hermanos Weasley miraban a Ron con miedo, y Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry.

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

**-**Algo muy Potter -dijo Sirius para aliviar la tensión de la sala, funciono, a medias.

**corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

**-**Merlín, eso es asqueroso -dijo Will, haciendo una mueca de asco.

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

**—¡****_Wingardium leviosa_****!**

**-**¡Sino te sale! -gritó Tonks.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba,**

**-**Le ha salido -dijo Tonks, sorprendida.

**y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

**—¿Está... muerto?**

**-**Imposible -dijo Remus-. Los trols tienes la cabeza muy dura, es imposible que un golpe con un bastón de madera lo mate.

**—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

**—Puaj... qué asco.**

**-**Lo que yo decía -dijo Will-. Eso es asqueroso.

**La limpió en la piel del trol. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

Remus frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de Quirrell.

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

**—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada**

**-**Escóndela -dijo Bill.

**—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

**-**Porque el imbécil de Ron insulto a Hermione, y ella se fue llorando al baño. Luego fueron Harry y Ron a buscarla y se encontraron al trol y acabaron luchando con él -dijo Ginny.

-No podíamos decirle eso -dijo Ron-. Por cierto, Ginny, ¿que haces abrazada a Harry?

Ginny y Harry enrojecieron. Y es que aunque ya hubiera pasado lo del trol, ambos seguían abrazados. Ginny se apartó de Harry, y este no pudo evitar sentirse mal al notar que la pelirroja ya no estaba abrazada a él.

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

**—¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

**-**No me lo creo -dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione sorprendido. El resto de la sala estaba igual.

**—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

**-**Fallasteis -dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron miraron a la chica y vieron como ella les sonreía.

**—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

**-**Seguro que estarían envenenadas -dijo Sirius.

**—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

**Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

**—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte,**

**-**Tuvisteis mucha suerte -dijo Charlie.

**pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

**—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

**—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

**—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

**-**Y también me encerrasteis con el trol -dijo Hermione

**—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

**-**Exactamente -dijo la castaña.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

Ron, Sirius y Will se relamieron ante la mención de la comida.

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

-¿Así es como os hicisteis amigos? -preguntó Sirius al trío.

-Sí -respondieron los tres.

-Es el final -dijo Fred, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimosegundo capítulo de este fic. Vaya solo me quedan seis capítulos más para acabarlo. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	13. Quidditch

George cogió el libro que su gemelo acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

-Me toca el mejor capítulo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. **Quidditch.**

-No es justo -se quejó Fred-. ¿Por que a Feorge le toca el mejor capítulo del libro?

-Porque yo soy el gemelo guapo, Gred -dijo George.

-Ni hablar, el guapo soy yo -contraatacó Fred.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Dejaos de tonterías! -gritó Molly

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío.**

Todos se estremecieron involuntariamente.

**Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor. Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch.**

**Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

**-**El clásico de Hogwarts -dijeron los merodeadores.

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

**-**Es peor que te digan que lo harás bien, así no te confías -dijo Charlie.

-En realidad no hay termino medio -dijo Will-. Si dicen que lo harás bien, te confías. Y si te dicen que lo harás mal, tienes falta de confianza en ti mismo.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga.**

**-**Desde luego -dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, pero igualmente le sonrío en agradecimiento.

**No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella,**

**-**Así que solo sirvo para ayudaros con los deberes, ¿eh? -dijo Hermione, fingiendo estar enfadada. Algo que Harry y Ron no notaron.

-Esto, Hermione... -trató de decir Harry.

-Sabes que no es por eso -dijo Ron. Hermione se hecho a reír, junto al resto de la sala, ante la sorpresa de Harry y Ron.

-Es broma, chicos -dijo Hermione-. Se que no os ajuntáis conmigo solo para que os ayude con los deberes.

**con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado ****_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_****, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

**-**El más interesante escrito hasta la fecha -dijo Sirius.

-Ya me parecía raro que no hablases Black -dijo Sally.

-¿Me echabas de menos? -preguntó Sirius, guiñando un ojo.

-Ni de broma -respondió Sally, sonrojándose un poco.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473;**

**-**Debió ser un partido muy violento -susurró Neville.

**que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas,**

**-**Bien -dijeron los bromistas.

**desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.**

Todos abrieron los ojos ante eso.

-Pero si es un encantamiento de segundo -susurró Bill, sorprendido.

-Bill, es Hermione -dijo Ron.

-Cierto -concordó Bill.

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.**

**-**¿Como que cojeaba? -preguntó Emily.

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.**

**-**Esta permitido, siempre que sepan controlar el fuego -dijo Dumbledore al trío.

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

**-**Maldito Snape -dijo Sirius.

**—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio**

**-**Esa norma es inventada -dijo Remus. furioso-. Fui profesor el curso pasado y no existía esa regla.

**—dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

**—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

**-**Sea lo que sea, espero que le duela mucho -dijo Sirius. George se hecho a reír.

**—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

Sirius y Ron se miraron sorprendidos por la similitud de las palabras.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar **

Molly y Sally asintieron de acuerdo con el libro.

**(«¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas. Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente.**

**-**No es bueno que estés estresado el día antes de un partido de quidditch -dijo Will.

**¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?**

**-**Bien dicho, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. ¿Por qué ibas a temer al murciélago grasiento?

-A lo mejor porque es un experto en venenos y Artes Oscuras -dijo Ginny, fingiendo que pensaba algo.

-Buen punto -dijo Sirius.

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

**-**Yo no lo haría -dijo la sala a la vez, haciendo que el trío y George se echaran a reír.

**—Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo,**

La sala, al entender el porque de la risa de antes de hecho a reír junto a los otros cuatro.

**pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

**-**Hay tienes razón -dijo Luna.

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. ¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo.**

**-**Ese es el espíritu merodeador -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

**Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

**-**¿El qué? -preguntó Molly, angustiada.

-Ya lo verá, señora Weasley -respondió Harry.

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos.**

**-**No me gusta como suena eso -dijo Fred.

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

**-**Oh no. Imágenes mentales, fuera de mi cabeza -dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. El resto, al entender lo que Will se estaba imaginando, hizo una mueca.

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre.**

Todos respiraron aliviados.

-Seréis... -dijo Will, apuntando al trío, que se estaba riendo-. Podríais avisar, que casi me quedó en trauma por las imágenes. Snape y Filch -acabó la frase con un escalofrío.

**Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

**—Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

**-**Intentó pasar por el perro -dijo Sirius.

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

**—¡POTTER!**

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

**—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

**—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

**-**Yo también correría -dijo Fred-. Pero para huir de la grasa de su pelo.

**—¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

**—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos...¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

**-**¡Pues claro! -gritó Sirius-. ¡Snape quiere robar la piedra!

-No sé, Sirius -dijo Remus-. Creo que no es Snape quien quiere robar la piedra.

-Entonces, ¿quien es? -preguntó el prófugo.

-Aun no lo sé -dijo Remus, pensando en Quirrell.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**—No, no puede ser **

**-**Hermione, las pruebas son claras -gimió Sirius.

**—dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.**

**—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry.**

**-**Harry y Ron están de acuerdo conmigo -dijo Sirius, sonriendoles a los dos chicos. Estos desviaron la mirada, ya que no querían decirle con esta de que Black estaba equivocado.

**Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza,**

Neville se sonrojo. No entendía porque no quería que Luna supiera que él roncaba.

**pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir;**

**-**Tienes que dormir -dijo Sally, preocupada.

**debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

**-**Si piensas en Snape es normal que no puedas dormir -dijo Emily. Todos la miraron sorprendidos-. ¿Que miráis? Soy hermana de este idiota.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Will, indignado.

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas**

El trío hambriento (Ron, Sirius y Will) se relamieron ante la mención de la comida.

**y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

**—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

**—No quiero nada.**

**—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

**—No tengo hambre.**

**-**Harry, cielo, tienes que comer algo -dijo Molly, preocupada.

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

**—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

**-**Correcto -dijeron los amantes del quidditch.

**—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

De pronto, se escuchó un rugido muy fuerte en la sala, haciendo que todos sacaran sus varitas.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor suyo.

-Creo que suena al rugido de un dragón Longhorn rumano -dijo Charlie.

-Esto, Charlie -dijo Ron, tímidamente-. No es ningún Longhorn rumano.

Todos lo miraron, y el rugido volvió a sonar. Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que provenía de los estamogos del trío hambriento.

-¡Tenemos hambre! -se defendieron los tres, al ver que todo el mundo se reía.

-Acabamos de leer este capítulo y comemos -dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Bien! -dijeron los tres

-Que nadie se atreva a interrumpir -amenazó Sirius.

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas qué ****_Scabbers_**** había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

**-**Genial -dijo Bill. Sirius gruñó porque habían interrumpido la lectura.

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

**—Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

**—Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

**-**¿La hija de Michael Johnson? -preguntó Remus.

-Eso creo -respondió Sally-. Iba tres cursos por delante nuestro y era cazador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Queréis dejar de interrumpir? -preguntó Sirius, de malos modos. Sally soltó un suspiró.

-Black, ¿si te beso dejaras de hacer el gilipollas a lo largo del capitulo? -preguntó Sally. Sirius, sorprendido (al igual que el resto de la sala), asintió. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de Sally, pero justo cuando faltaban diez centimetros para que sus labios se tocaran, Sally cambio la trayectoria y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora te quedas callado -dijo Sally con una sonrisa. Sirius se cruzó de brazos enfadado mientras que el resto de la sala reía.

**—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

**—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

**—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

**—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

**—Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

**-**Si no a dar vueltas alrdedor del campo -dijeron Harry, Fred y George como si fueran autómatas.

**—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

**—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante.**

**-**No queremos más trols -gimió Emily.

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

**—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

**—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

George frunció el ceño.

**—¡JORDAN!**

**—Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

**-**Me recuerda a alguien -dijo Sally, mirando a Remus. Este se sonrojo.

**—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle,**

Sirius quería decir algo, pero se acordó del trato con Sally, así que solo bufó enfadado.

**el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca...**

Los que habían sufrido algún golpe de una bludger hicieron un gesto de dolor.

**La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley,**

**-**George -dijo al instante Fred.

**no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

Toda la sala gritó y aplaudió.

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

**—Venga, dejadme sitio.**

**—¡Hagrid!**

**-**Un cambio de perspectiva -dijo Tonks, asombrada.

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron**

**-**Se juntaron, ¿eh? -dijeron los gemelos, lanzandole a la pareja claras indirectas. Ambos se sonrojaron.

**para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

**—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

**—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

**Por encima de ellos,**

**-**Y otro cambio de perspectiva -dijo Remus.

**Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

**—Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

-Buen consejo -dijo Will.

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;**

-No es bueno que jugeis con el reloj -dijo Charlie-. Harry podría haberse confundido y ir a por el reflejo en vez de a por la snitch.

-Lo siento -dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

**en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

-¿Como nos distingues? -preguntó Fred.

-No lo sé -respondió Harry-. Me sale natural.

Fred y George se miraron. Solo Ginny y Bill los distinguían.

**—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

**—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

-Idiota -dijeron Ron, Ginny, Will, Neville y Charlie.

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado.**

-¡Vamos, Harry! -animó toda la sala.

**El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y...**

**¡PUM!**

-¿Que ha pasado? -preguntaron Sally y Molly angustiadas.

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

-¡Hijo de puta! -gritó Sirius, quien ya no se podía contener.

-¡Sirius! No digas palabrotas -dijo Sally-. Y no puedes hablar lo que queda de capítulo.

**—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

**—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

-¿El qué? -preguntaron los sangre pura de la sala. Nadie respondió.

**—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Ron eres genial -dijo Will, entre risas-. Primero dices que eso no es fútbol y luego preguntas que son las tarjetas rojas.

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

**—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

-¿Es que alguna vez a sido imparcial? -preguntó Ron.

**—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

**—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

-Solo dice la verdad -dijo Charlie.

**—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

-Eso es negar la libertad de expresión -dijo Fred.

**—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro,**

-Por supuesto -dijo Will con sarcasmo-. En todos los partidos de quidditch que he jugado eso ocurre a menudo.

**así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida.**

-¿Qué? -dijo toda la sala sorprendida.

**Durante un segundo pensó qué iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo.**

**-Pero eso es imposible -dijo Remus, quien se había puesto pálido. Tonks le agarraba de la mano.**

**Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control.**

-¡Oh no! -gimió Emily, quien estaba siendo abrazada por su hermano.

**No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

Toda la sala se había quedado pálida. Y pensar que todos se imaginaban que este capítulo iba a ser tranquilo.

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

-¿Nadie se enteró? -preguntó Sally al borde de la histeria.

**—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

-Oh no no no no no no... -gemían Sally y Molly. La primera abrazada a Sirius y la segunda a Arthur.

**—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid.**

-¡Hasta que alguien se da cuenta! -gritó Ginny.

**Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

Harry le agarró la mano a Ginny al ver que se había quedado completamente pálida.

**—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.**

-Eso es magia negra poderosa. Un simple estudiante no podría -dijo Alastor.

**—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

-Exactamente -afirmó Moody.

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

**—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

**—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos.**

**Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

**—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.**

-¡Maldito Quejicus... -empezó a gritar Sirius.

-Sirius, cálmate -le pidió Remus.

-... murciélago grasiento, imbécil... -seguía gritando Sirius, sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

-Sirius, relájate -le susurró Sally al oído. Sirius dejó de gritar, pero en su mirada se veía que haría que Snape lo pasara muy mal.

**—¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**—Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.**

**Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas.**

Sally, Remus y Sirius miraron a los chicos con agradecimiento.

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía.**

**Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

-Capullo -dijo Will.

**—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell **

Todos estaban tan absortos en la lectura, que pasaron por alto ese hecho, menos Will, que frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué nombran a Quirrell ahora sino tiene nada que ver con lo que se esta leyendo? A menos..."

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al joven Black. Se prometió que al acabar el capítulo hablaría con el trío sobre la idea.

**y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape.**

-¡Bien hecho! -aplaudieron los bromistas.

**El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. **

**—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

Neville enrojeció de la vergüenza. Casi todo el colegio sabía que él se asustaba con facilidad, pero no quería que Luna lo supiera.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

-George, ¿puedes volver a leer la última linea? -pidió Emily. George la volvió a leer.

-¡Imposible! -gritó la chica.

-¡Alucinante! -gritó Will.

-Ya cuesta atrapar la snitch de la manera normal, y tu la atrapas con la boca -dijo Charlie, maravillado.

**—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

-No me extraña -dijo Luna.

**—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde.**

-Mal perdedor -dijo Emily con burla.

**Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

El trío se sonrío.

**—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

**—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

**—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

**—¿Qué sabéis de ****_Fluffy_****? —dijo.**

**—¿****_Fluffy_****?**

-¿En serio que llamo _Fluffy_ a un perro de tres cabezas? -preguntó Ginny asombrada.

-Es la regla de Hagrid -explicó Charlie-. Si el animal lleva un nombre peligroso como _Fang_, el animal sera dócil. En cambio si lleva un nombre bonito como _Fluffy_, el animal sera peligroso.

**—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

-Mal movimiento -canturreo Bill.

**—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

**—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

-Claro. Dile a tres críos de once años que algo es secreto. Ya veras como dejan de investigar -ironizó Will.

**—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

**—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

**—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

-Me sorprende que pasaran tres meses para que te dieras cuenta de que Snape es malo -dijo Sirius.

-Black, el capítulo aun no ha acabado -dijo Sally.

**—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

**—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

-No tendría que haber dicho eso -dijo Sally, negando con la cabeza.

**—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

-Fin del capítulo -dijo George.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione ¿podemos hablar en privado? -preguntó Will.

-Claro -respondió Harry.

-¿Pero donde? -preguntó Ron.

Para toda respuesta, apareció una nueva puerta con una nota.

_Hola de nuevo,_

_Esta nueva sala es para que podáis tener conversaciones privadas sin que os molesten. Disfrutarla._

_A.S.P S.H.M .R.J.W & compañía_

-Pues vamos a hablar dentro -dijo Hermione, encabezando la marcha hacía la puerta. Los tres chicos la siguieron enseguida.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimotercer capitulo. ¡Guau! No creí llegar tan lejos.**

**¿De que querrá hablar Will con el trío? ¿Sally le dará una nueva oportunidad a Sirius? Y sobretodo, ¿alguna vez el trío hambriento dejara de tener hambre?**

**Para saber las respuestas enviar un mensaje con la palabra... ¡Es broma! Tendréis que esperar a que publique.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18 **


	14. El espejo de Oesed

_-Pues vamos a hablar dentro -dijo Hermione, encabezando la marcha hacía la puerta. Los tres chicos la siguieron enseguida._

La sala era pequeña y acogedora. Básicamente consistía en un sofá de tres plazas, donde el trío se sentó y enfrente un sillón, donde se sentó Will.

-¿Qué querías preguntar? -preguntó Harry. Will respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Lo del maleficio a la escoba no fue Snape, fue Quirrell. ¿O me equivoco? -dijo el chico.

-No, no te equivocas -respondió Hermione.

-¿Como lo has sabido? -preguntó Ron.

-Por lo que ha dicho el libro sobre que Hermione se chocó contra él -respondió Will-. Quiero decir, si Quirrell no tenía nada que ver con la acción que sucedía en el libro, ¿por qué lo han nombrado? Fue entonces cuando reforcé mis sospechas.

-¿Tus sospechas? -preguntaron el trío a la vez.

-De que es Quirrell quien quiere robar la piedra, y no Snape.

-¿Lo dices por lo del trol? -preguntó Hermione. Will puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

-Por supuesto -dijo, al mismo tiempo que Ron decía:

-Claro que no -Ron miró a Will fijamente, incrédulo-. ¿Como puedes sospechar si fue él quien aviso del trol?

-Justamente porque fue él quien aviso del trol, sospecho -respondió Will-. Lo que quiero decir es que a primera vista sólo parece una víctima, pero seguramente que no tiene pruebas de lo que hacía fuera de la fiesta ese día.

-Pero si Quirrell no hubiera avisado sobre el trol, al ser él el único que faltaba, la gente hubiera sospechado -dijo Ron.

-Te equivocas -dijo Hermione-. Will tiene razón ahora que lo pienso. Quirrell no tenía motivos justificados para faltar a la fiesta pero lo hizo. Si hubiera esperado a que alguien más encontrara el trol, Quirrell habría acabado como principal sospechoso. Si Quirrell avisaba sobre el trol, él quedaría como víctima delante de los alumnos y de algunos profesores, pero al mismo tiempo sería sospecho por ser él quien aviso sobre el trol. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿no, Will? -acabó la castaña.

-Justo eso -respondió Will. Harry y Ron se miraron confusos. Claramente se habían perdido.

-¡Ron, Harry, Hermione, Will! -gritó de pronto una voz, que identificaron como la de Molly Weasley-. ¡La comida esta servida!

Ron y Will se pusieron de pie como si tuvieran un resorte.

-¡Ya vamos, mamá/señora Weasley! -gritaron los dos chicos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Harry y Hermione los siguieron, riendo.

Después de comer y de esperar (de nuevo) a que el trío hambriento acabara; Ginny cogió el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, con una ligera mueca de disgusto, ya que así no podía cogerle la mano a Harry cuando pasara algo peligroso en el libro. La verdad es que estaba haciendo avances con su relación con Harry, no muchos, pero los hacía. Ella sabía que Harry aun sentía cosas por Cho Chang, pero que el sentimiento no era tan grande como el de antes. Antes Harry se ponía rojo y se le dibujaba una expresión tonta en la cara cada vez que se mencionaba a la oriental, pero ahora solo se ponía rojo (y no tan rojo como antes).

-**El espejo de Oesed -**leyó Ginny, preguntándose que era eso. Los que lo sabían (Remus, Alastor, Sirius, Sally y Tonks) miraron a Harry con una mezcla de pena y espantó. El resto de la sala estaba preguntándose lo mismo que Ginny, aunque a Bill le sonaba de algo.

Harry y Ron se miraron, preguntándose lo que diría la gente cuando supiesen lo que veían en el espejo.

**Se acercaba la Navidad.**

Todos sonrieron con alegría.

**Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve.**

Tonks gimió. Nieve + torpeza= visita al suelo constantemente. Charlie hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de la metamorfomaga.

**El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

**-**¡Fred! ¡George! -les riñó Molly, al tiempo que Sirius decía:

-¡Bien hecho!

El trío se miraba con el miedo pintado en sus expresiones.

-¿Creéis que se acuerda? -preguntó Ron tragando saliva.

-Reza para que no se acuerde -contestó Harry que estaba pálido.

-¿Como se va acordar? -preguntó Fred.

-Si esta muerto -secundó George.

-Ya os enterareis -dijo Hermione, que los miraba con una mezcla lástima y miedo.

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

**-**Pobres -dijo Luna.

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.**

**-**Eso es lo malo de los inviernos en Hogwarts -dijo Neville.

**Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

**-**Aunque eso es todavía peor -dijo Harry.

**—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

**-**Sera capullo -dijo Emily enfadada.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.**

**-**Bien hecho -lo elogió Sally. Harry se ruborizó.

**Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca.**

**-**Eso es malo -dijo Will

**Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador.**

**-**Conozco a un sapo en cuestión que no puede hacerlo -dijo Remus con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

**-**Ese crío es un idiota -dijo Bill.

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.**

**-**Lo fue -confirmó Harry mientras les sonreía a los Weasley.

Sirius, Remus y Sally miraban a Harry con lástima. El primero pensaba en que no tendría que haber dejado que el Guardián fuera Peter. Los otros dos pensaban que tendrían que haber buscado a Harry en vez de huir.

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charlie.**

**-**Fue genial -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-. Vi el nacimiento de un dragón.

El trío se miró. Ella no era la única que había visto a un dragón nacer.

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

**—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

**-**Muy bien, Ron -dijo Molly complacida de que su hijo quisiera ayudar.

**—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

**—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy **

**-**¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? -preguntó Will, frustrado.

**llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

**-**Maldito idiota -dijeron los hermanos Weasley.

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**-**¿Como tenéis esa suerte? -preguntó Emily.

**—¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

**—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

**—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable**

**-**¿Voz amable? -preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

**—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

**—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

**—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

**-**La pregunta es ¿A quien más? -dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no lo sé -respondió Harry.

**—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

Los que habían pasado las Navidades en Hogwarts sonrieron.

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago**

**-**No es tan divertido cuando un grupo de chicas fanaticas te acorrala debajo -dijo Remus.

-Bueno, Lunático -dijo Sirius-. Tu no te quejes que eras el que más reunía.

-¿El que más? -preguntó Tonks, celosa.

-Sí, sobrinita -respondió Sirius, sonriendole a Tonks. Sirius se había dado cuenta de que su sobrina estaba enamorada del licántropo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Remus aceptara.

**y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

**-**Increíble -dijeron Will y Emily.

**—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

**-**No recuerdo de que hubiera una biblioteca en nuestros tiempos -dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Black, la biblioteca era ese lugar lleno de libros -dijo Sally. Sirius hizo una mueca de horror.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! -exclamó el animago dramáticamente-. ¡Era esa sala de tortura!

Todos empezaron a reír por el dramatismo del perro.

**—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

**—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

**—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

La sala se quedó en silencio. El primero en romper el silencio fue Will.

-Eso es genial -dijo, sonriendole al trío-. A este paso os construyó una estatua.

**—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

**—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

**-**Y saber que custodia _Fluffy_ -dijo Luna como si nada.

**—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

**—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

**—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron.**

"Y donde lo encontramos" pensó el trío.

**Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape?**

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en ****_Grandes magos del siglo XX_****, ni en ****_Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_****; tampoco figuraba en ****_Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna_**** ni en ****_Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_****. **

**-**Difícil que lo encontréis ahí -dijo Will-. Ya que Flamel nació en el 1330.

-¿Como va a nacer en el 1330 y seguir vivo en 1991? -preguntó Neville.

-El libro lo explica -respondió Hermione por Will.

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

Algunos, como Will, Ron, Sirius, Fred, George; se estremecieron ante eso. Los demás solo rodaban los ojos.

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar.**

**-**De esa manera nunca encontraras nada, Weasley -ladró Alastor.

**Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. **

**-**No lo creo -replicó Luna-. Ahí solo hay libros de magia oscura. Es imposible que Flamel este ahí.

**Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**-**Incluso muchos prefieren no pisar la Sección Prohibida -dijo Sally.

**—¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

**—Nada —respondió Harry.**

Muchos gimieron.

-Mala respuesta, Harry -dijo George.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

**—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

**-**Bien pensado -los elogió el viejo auror.

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

**-**Investigar por las noches -dijo Sirius como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

-Sirius, Harry aun no tiene eso -señaló Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que no tiene? -preguntó Molly, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada -respondieron los dos.

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

**—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

**-**Lechuza que nunca llegó -dijo Hermione.

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

**—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.**

-Sin duda no hay ningún riesgo -dijo Will, divertido.

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

**-**Seguro que no eran imposibles -dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, créenos, eran imposibles -dijo Harry, mientras Ron, a su lado, asentía.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla.**

**El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo.**

**Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

**-**Eso es lo bueno de los juegos antiguos -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

**-**Odio cuando las piezas te dan distintos consejos -dijo Charlie con una mueca.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo.**

El cuadro de los Dursley (sí, seguía ahí; abandonado en un rincón) se estremeció bajó las ráfagas de hechizos que la gente de la sala mandó.

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**—¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

**—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

**—¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, **

**-**¡Muy buena, Ron! -dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo reía, incluido Harry; todos menos Ron.

-Lo siento, colega -dijo Ron a Harry, quien dejó de reír y lo miró confuso-. No tendría que haber dicho eso, pero no sabía como te trataban los Dursley.

-No importa, Ron -dijo Harry, sonriendole a su amigo.

**volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.**

**-**Ventajas de tener una gran familia -dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. «Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

**-**Qué detalle -comentó Will sarcásticamente. Ginny se tapó la cara con el libro mientras se reía en silenció con Harry.

**—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

La sala, al entender la risa de la pareja, rieron con ellos.

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

**—¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

**-**No me digas que has heredado la pasión de tu padre por las cosas muggles, Ron -gimió Molly, mientras que padre e hijo se ruborizaban.

**—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

**—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y... oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

**-**¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Molly dolida.

-Nada, mamá -respondió Ron, rápidamente.

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

**—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

**—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

**-**Si que lo era, gracias señora Weasley -dijo Harry, sonriendole a Molly.

-No hay de que, cielo -dijo Molly con una sonrisa-. Pero la verdad es que casi todo el trabajo lo hizo Ginny.

Ginny se tapó la cara con el libro, mientras maldecia a su madre por decir eso.

-Ginny -la llamó Harry. Ginny lo miró, completamente roja-. En serio, me encantó el pastel -dijo sonriendo. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, aun un poco roja.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.**

Sirius y Remus tenían idénticas caras de asombro.

**Ron bufó.**

**—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione**

**-**Si que era importante como para que ron dejé de comer algo que Hermione le ha regalado -comentó Ginny como si nada, interrumpiendo la lectura.

**—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

**—¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

**—Es una capa invisible **

La sala se quedó en silenció. Todo el mundo miraba a Harry con una mezcla de admiración, reproche y envidia.

-Eso es... -intentó decir Will.

-¿Genial? -preguntó su hermana.

-No.

-¿Fabuloso? -preguntó Neville.

-No.

-¿Alucinante? -preguntó Fred.

-¡Eso es! -gritó Will.

**—dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

**—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire,**

**-**Eso debió de ser raro -dijo Luna.

-Lo fue -concordó Ron.

**porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

**—¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

_**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**_

_**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**_

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—Nada —dijo Harry. **

**Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

**-**Remus y yo te lo podemos confirmar -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, seguramente recordando los líos en los que se habían metido sin que los descubriesen, gracias a la capa.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

**-**Muchas gracias -dijeron los gemelos con ironía, mientras fulminaban a Harry con la mirada.

-De nada -respondió Harry sonriendo inocentemente.

**—¡Feliz Navidad!**

**—¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

**—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

Harry sintió como el corazón se le encogía al escuchar eso. ¿Los Weasley no lo consideraban a él parte de la familia? Estaba claro que no.

-Harry, lo siento -dijo Fred, mirándolo arrepentido-. En esa época te consideraba un amigo de Ron y ya esta. Pero ahora eres como mi hermano.

El resto de los hermanos Weasley asintieron para confirmar lo que Fred decía. Ginny, muy a su pesar, también asintió. Harry sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que le sentara mal que Ginny lo consideraba un hermano.

**—¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, Pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

**—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, **

**-**Es tu color favorito -dijo Molly sorprendida.

-Ese es el mío, mamá -respondió Bill. Molly parecía a punto de llorar.

-No importa, mamá -dijo Ron-. El rojo es mi color favorito, pero el rojo más claro. No el rojo oscuro.

**mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

**—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

**-**Muy buena -dijo Sirius, riendo.

-¿Fue la primera vez que usasteis eso? -preguntó Emily.

-Sí -respondieron los gemelos.

-Se pasaron todas las vacaciones de verano con ese chiste -dijo Percy, algo irritado, aunque en el fondo estaba divertido.

**—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

**—¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**—Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

Molly estaba entre enfadada, por como los gemelos trataban a su hermano; y feliz por hacer que Percy se pusiera el jersey.

**—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

**-**Eso es -dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse, mientras que Percy enrojecía.

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas.**

**-**Tenemos hambre -dijo el trío hambriento.

-Si acabáis de comer -dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

-¿Y? -preguntó el trío.

**Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

**-**No es justo -dijo Sirius, haciendo un puchero-. Cinco Navidades que paso en Hogwarts y no sucede nada emocionante. ¡Y Cachorro en su primera Navidad ve eso!

Todos se rieron por el arrebato del animago, menos Sally que lo observaba sonriendo tiernamente.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la ****_Señora Norris_****.**

**-**Coincido contigo -dijo Neville, haciendo una mueca.

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto. **

**-**Lo siento -se disculpó Percy, ruborizado, mientras que el resto reía.

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

**-**Eso es genial -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo es -dijo Remus. Y es que cada año, James y Sirius le robaban la insignia de prefecto a Remus, y este tenía que perseguirlos.

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

**Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre.**

**Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. **

Los bromistas miraron a Harry con orgullo, mientras que Sally y Molly le lanzaban malas miradas.

**Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él.**

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación sé apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

**-**En efecto -dijeron los bromistas.

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

**-**Lo entiendo -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

**—¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. **

Remus y Sirius sonriendo. Siempre que salían con la capa puesta, el cuadro preguntaba lo mismo.

**Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. **

Los bromistas miraron mal a Harry.

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel.**

**-**Ahora lo entiendo -dijo George con una sonrisa.

**Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. **

**-**Es que eso da miedo -dijo Emily.

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros,**

**-**Es que los libros hablan -explicó Alastor, seguramente para tranquilizar, pero no lo consiguió.

**como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba!**

**-**Lo tuyo no es mala suerte -dijo Will mirando a Harry-. No sé lo que es. Pero te aseguro que no es mala suerte.

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. **

Todos gimieron.

-Eso es malo -gimió Sirius.

**Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

**—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

**-**Estoy con Will -dijo Neville-. Lo tuyo no es que sea mala suerte. Es que ni siquiera se puede clasificar.

-Podemos ponerle un nombre -dijo Fred-. La Harry-suerte.

-O la Suerte Potter -dijo George, con una sonrisa.

-Me quedó con la Suerte Potter -dijo Harry-. ¿Podemos continuar?

**—¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. **

**-**Eso es lo malo -dijo Sirius.

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca, unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. Era un espejo magnífico, **

Algunos en la sala gimieron.

**alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: ****_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_****.**

**-**Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo -susurró Bill, completamente pálido.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

Los que no sabían lo que hacía el espejo, miraron el libro con sorpresa. Los que si lo sabían, miraron a Harry con pena. Este solo bajó la mirada.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos...**

Ginny interrumpió la lectura y miró a Harry, que seguía mirando el suelo.

-Harry, ¿es tu...? -dejó la pregunta en el aire. Pero Harry la entendió, ya que asintió. Ginny vio como una única lágrima le había bajado por el rostro. También notó que su cuerpo estaba tensó.

Rápidamente rodeo el brazo izquierdo de Harry con su brazo derecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Antes de reanudar la lectura, les mandó una mirada a sus hermanos retándolos a que digieran algo, pero no lo hicieron.

**«Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**—¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Ahora todas la mujeres de la sala sollozaban y los hombres derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Todos miraban a Harry con pena, y este deseó que no lo hiciesen. Al parecer Will entendió lo que Harry pedía, ya que dijo:

-Queréis dejar de mirarlo así. Ni que se fuera a morir aquí mismo -dijo Will.

-¡William! -gritaron Sally y Emily. Sin embargó Harry sonrío a Will.

-Gracias -le dijo. Will le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré».**

**-**No lo hagas -pidió Sirius, aunque sabía que era inútil.

**Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

**—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

**—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

**-**No vayáis -pidió la sala. Ellos dos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

**—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

**-**No es así como funciona el espejo -dijo Sally con tristeza.

-Ahora lo sé -dijo Harry.

**—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano.**

**-**Sólo vi a unos cuantos -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche.**

**Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

**—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

**-**Esta bien, Ron -dijo Emily-. Sólo ha visto a sus padres muertos a través de un espejo y se ha obsesionado con él. Pero no es nada grave.

-¿Eso ha sido ironía? -preguntó Ron a Hermione. Esta asintió.

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

**—¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta,**

**-**La Dama Gris -dijo Luna como si nada.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Neville.

-El fantasma de la torre Ravenclaw -explicó la rubia.

**que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados,**

"Ojala se vayan" suplicó la sala en sus cabezas.

**Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

**—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

**—¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

**—No puedo ver nada.**

**—¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**—Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

**—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

**—¡Mírame! —dijo.**

**—¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**—No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

**-**¿Qué? -dijeron todos sus hermanos con sorpresa y los gemelos con burla. Ron enrojeció

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

**—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

**-**Imposible -dijo Will.

**—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... **

**-**Eso mismo -concordó Emily.

**déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

**—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

**—No me empujes.**

**-**No os peléis -suplicaron Ginny y Hermione.

-No lo haremos -prometieron los otros dos.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**—¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la ****_Señora Norris_**** aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos?**

**-**Funciona -respondió Lupin.

-Pero igualmente os puede oler -acabó Sirius.

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

**—No.**

**—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**—No... ve tú...**

**—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

**-**Hazle caso -suplicó la sala. Harry se encogió de hombros.

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la ****_Señora Norris_**** andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

**—Pareces Hermione.**

**-**¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? -preguntó la castaña fulminado a Harry con la mirada.

-Nada -respondió el azabache automáticamente.

**—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido,**

Todos gimieron. Ese espejo hacía que Harry no pensara con claridad.

**pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**-**¿Por qué sólo tiene buena suerte cuando va a un sitio que es peligroso para él? -preguntó Will.

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

**Excepto...**

**—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

**-**¿Quién es? -preguntaron Molly y Sally a la vez.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.**

**-**No pasa nada -dijo Sirius, respirando con tranquilidad-. Es sólo el abuelito Dumby.

**Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

**-**Hay algo llamado hechizo desilusionador -explicó Emily-. Te vuelves como un camaleón humano.

**—No... no lo había visto, señor.**

**—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía**

**-**Tranquilo que no te castigara -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

**—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

**—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

**—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

**—¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

**—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

**-**No va por ahí la cosa -dijo Will.

**—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.**

Los hermanos Weasley miraron a Ron fijamente.

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

**Continuó:**

**—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado.**

Algunos, Will, Remus, Alastor, Tonks; fruncieron el ceño. ¿Eso quería decir que Dumbledore quería que Harry volviera a encontrar el espejo?

**No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama? **

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

**—¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

**-**Harry, esa es una pregunta personal -dijo Sally a modo de regaño.

-No importa -dijo Dumbledore.

**—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

La sala miró al anciano director con asombro.

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

Al igual que el resto de la sala.

**—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

**-**Ya le regalaremos nosotros un par de calcetines de lana, señor -dijeron Fred y George a la vez. Dumbledore les sonrío encantado.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. **

**-**Es cierto, no fui sincero -reconoció Dumbledore. Nadie le preguntó que era lo que veía y el director lo agradeció.

**Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a ****_Scabbers_**** de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

**-**Demasiado personal -concordó Harry con su yo del libro.

-Es el final -anunció Ginny, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

Bill se puso de pie.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar. Ahora -dijo Bill. Ron se puso de pie y siguió a Bill hasta la sala de conversaciones (que era como la había bautizado Emily durante la comida), seguidos por el resto de hermanos Weasley.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimocuarto capítulo. Ahora... ¡Examen sorpresa! ¡Es broma! Tranquilos. Sólo unas preguntas.**

**¿De que quieren hablar los hermanos Weasley con Ron? ¿Pensáis que Dumbledore quería que el trío se enfrentara a las pruebas de la piedra? Y sobretodo ¿Alguien le regalara al pobre Dumbledore un par de calcetines de lana por Navidad?**

**Responderé ha estas preguntas con señales de humo, así que aprender a leerlas. Es broma, o tal vez no XD. **

**Bueno, después de este momento de locura XD (tranquilos, son muy habituales en mí), espero que la lectura os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	15. Nicolás Flamel

_-Ron, tenemos que hablar. Ahora -dijo Bill. Ron se puso de pie y siguió a Bill hasta la sala de conversaciones (que era como la había bautizado Emily durante la comida), seguidos por el resto de hermanos Weasley._

El sofá de la sala se había alargado de manera que seis personas pudieran sentarse en él. Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Charlie y Percy se sentaron en el sofá y Ron en el sillón donde antes se había sentado Will.

-Ron, explícanos que ocurre en el libro -pidió Bill.

-Verás, Bill, los padres de Harry...

-¡Eso no! -gritó Ginny-. Tú estúpido complejo de inferioridad.

-No es fácil ser el pequeño de la familia -empezó Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-Yo soy la pequeña de la familia -dijo Ginny-. Y no por eso tengo ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad que tú tienes.

-Lo tuyo es distinto porque eres la única mujer Weasley en varias generaciones -comentó Ron-. Pero yo soy el sexto varón, y no es fácil cuando tus hermanos han sido prefectos o Premios Anuales, como Bill o Percy; grandes capitanes de quidditch, como Charlie o que son queridos por casi todos, como Fred y George. Tampoco resulta fácil que tu mejor amiga sea la más inteligente de la clase, ni que tu mejor amigo sea famoso...

-¿Eres idiota? -interrumpió Ginny-. Harry es famoso porque Voldemort mató a su familia.

-Lo sé. Sé que a Harry no le gusta su fama, pero igualmente no resulta fácil ser su amigo -dijo Ron-. No resulta fácil vivir a la sombra de tus hermanos.

El resto de hermanos se miraron, antes de que Bill empezara a hablar.

-Ron, es cierto que tu nunca seras como nosotros, por la sencilla razón de que tu eres solamente Ronald Bilius Weasley, el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico de la familia.

-El mejor guardián de la familia -dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa

-El que bajó a salvarme la vida a la Cámara -dijo Ginny, temblando ligeramente.

-Quien fue con Harry al tercer piso, aunque eso te pudiera costar la vida -dijo Percy.

-Y las cosas que te quedan por hacer -apuntó Fred.

-Como robar en Gringotts y huir a lomos de un dragón -dijo George, y todos (incluido Percy) rieron

-Gracias -dijo Ron, visiblemente conmovido-. Intentare no sentirme tan acomplejado.

-¡Bien dicho! -exclamó Charlie.

-¡Venga, vamos! -gritaron los gemelos-. ¡Abrazo Weasley!

Y los seis Weasley que estaban en el sofá se lanzaron contra Ron para fundirse en un abrazo de hermandad. Pero claro, al ser seis personas que se abalanzaron sobre un sillón, y los Weasley (menos Ginny) no es que sean especialmente pequeños, paso lo que paso, el sillón se volcó y los siete hermanos acabaron revolcados por el suelo riendo.

Cuando las risas acabaron, salieron de la sala y ocuparon los sitios de antes.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Tonks, saltando en el sitio-. ¡Me toca leer!

Corrió a buscar el libro, pero sé tropezó con la alfombra, y si no llega a ser por Remus sé hubiera ido directa al suelo. Tonks, completamente roja (cabello incluido), le dio las gracias a Remus y cogió el libro. En cuanto leyó el titulo, su cara se iluminó.

-**Nicolás Flamel **-leyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Will, sorprendido-. Me pensaba que tardaríais un par de capítulos más en encontrarlo.

-Pues ya ves que no -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y todo gracias a Neville -dijo Harry. El mencionado se sorprendió.

-¿Yo? -preguntó, confuso.

-Ya lo sabrás -se limitó a responder Ron.

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscará otra vez el espejo de Oesed,**

Todos respiraron aliviados, y Sally y Molly le dieron las gracias a Dumbledore.

**y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.**

Los bromistas miraron mal a Harry.

**Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

Harry sé estremeció, e inconscientemente sé acercó un poco más a Ginny.

**—¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas**

**-**Claro que estaba horrorizada -dijo la chica-. Pudiste tener muchos problemas.

**(«¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel. Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado.**

**Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos.**

**-**Eso no es mucho tiempo -suspiró Remus.

**Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también. Wood los hacía trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo.**

**-**Igual que James -dijo Sirius, acordándose de la vez que James quiso que el equipo entrenara en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

**Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. **

**-**El hijo de James -dijeron Sirius, Remus y Sally mirando a Harry. Los gemelos Weasley también lo miraban, horrorizados, y suplicando que McGonagall hubiese escogido a otra persona como capitán y no a Harry.

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. **

Algunos en la sala gruñeron ante la idea de que Slytherin ganara el campeonato de la casa seis años seguidos.

**Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

**-**Pues vas a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio. Ginny puede ayudarte -comentó Will, "inocentemente".

Las reacciones a ese comentario fueron distintas; algunos, como Sirius o Remus, rieron ante lo dicho; los Weasley fulminaron a Harry con la mirada; aunque los gemelos no sabían si unirse a sus hermanos o reírse del comentario, al final optaron por reírse mientras fulminaban a Harry con la mirada. Harry y Ginny habían enrojecido y le mandaban a Will miradas asesinas. Emily le dio un golpe a su hermano.

-¡Seras cerdo! -chilló.

-¿Yo? -replicó Will-. En un caso lo seréis vosotros. Yo sólo he dicho que Ginny puede ayudar a Harry ha hacer ejercicio. No he dicho como puede ayudarlo.

Emily iba a rebatir lo dicho por su hermano, pero sé dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Así que simplemente se limitó a gruñir y cruzarse de brazos.

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

**-**¡No volváis a hacer eso! -gritó Molly-. Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sentimos -dijeron los gemelos.

**—¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

**-**¡Que! -exclamaron Sirius, Remus, Sally, Will y Emily-. ¡Pero si a Snape no le gusta el quidditch! -gritó Sirius.

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

Molly miró preocupada a su hijo.

**—¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

**-**No sera imparcial aunque no podáis sobrepasar a Slytherin -corrigió Remus al libro.

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

**—No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

**-**Snape os marcara faltas aunque no las hagáis -siseó Sally.

-"Falta para Hufflepuff por parar la quaffle" por ejemplo -dijo Sirius.

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

**-**Lo es -dijeron ambos chicos, mientras Hermione los miraba mal.

**—No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

**-**¿No necesitabas concentración? -preguntó Luna.

-Puedo dejar el ajedrez de lado si veo que mi mejor amigo esta más pálido que un fantasma -respondió Ron, y Harry le miró con agradecimiento.

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera,**

-Cómo siempre -dijeron los Gryffindors de la sala.

**Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.**

**-**Sobretodo siniestro -dijo Emily con sarcasmo.

-Siniestro, hermana, siniestro -dijo Will, temblando un poco.

**—No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

**—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

**—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

**—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

**-**Inocentes criaturas -dijo Remus, fingiendo que miraba al trío con lástima.

-Sé creen que pueden mentir a nuestra señora Pomfrey -añadió Sirius, con un sollozó fingido.

-Remus, Sirius, dejaros de tonterías -dijo Sally. Ambos se callaron de inmediato, ya que Sally enfadada daba medo, aunque Sirius sonrío ante el detalle de que Sally había pronunciado su nombre de forma inconsciente.

**—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

**-**Tienes que jugar -dijeron los amantes del quidditch.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común.**

**-**¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntaron Sally y Luna, preocupadas.

-Nada -respondió Neville al instante.

-Sólo Malfoy -añadió Harry.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? -preguntó Will, harto de ese idiota.

**Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

**-**Sera gilipollas -dijo Ginny, furiosa con Malfoy por meterse con su mejor amigo. Harry frunció el ceño.

**Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor. Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione,**

**-**Que yo recuerde ni Ron ni yo nos reímos -dijo Harry.

-La verdad es que yo si me reí -admitió Ron-. Perdona, Neville.

-No importa -dijo Neville.

**que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

**—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

**—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

**-**Imbécil -dijeron algunos.

**—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acusalo!**

**-**Hazlo -corearon Ginny, Luna y Emily.

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

**-**Si lo acusas el que tendrá problemas es Malfoy -dijo Emily.

**—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! **

**-**Precisamente -dijeron todos.

**—dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

**—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor;**

**-**Si el sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor es porque eres valiente -dijo Sirius seriosamente.

-Nunca pensé que vería a Sirius, serio -comentó Remus, haciendo a reír a todos por la broma. (N/A: Para entender la broma, debéis saber que serio en ingles es _serious_ y que se pronuncia igual que Sirius. Así que es cómo si Remus hubiera dicho "Nunca pensé que vería a Sirius, sirius").

**eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

**-**Bien hecho -dijo Molly, sonriendo a Harry. Ginny le cogió la mano a Harry y le sonrío.

**—Tú vales por doce Malfoys**

**-**Cierto -dijo Will.

**—dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

**-**Cierto -dijeron los gemelos.

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**—Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

**Bufó.**

**-**¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la sala.

**Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

**—¡Lo encontré! —susurró— . ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-Me vais a decir que después de buscar a Flamel en la biblioteca durante semanas, ¿lo encontrasteis en un maldito cromo? -preguntó Will, mirando al trío incrédulo. Los tres asintieron.

**Escuchad lo que dice: «****_El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald,_**

Los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecieron, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

**_en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!_****».**

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

**-**Harry -se quejó Hermione.

-Es verdad -se defendió Harry, y Ron asintió.

**—¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

**—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

**-**¿Ligero? -preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

**—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron,**

Sirius y Ron se miraron, sorprendidos.

**pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

**—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

**—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

**—¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

**-**Seguro que no te esperabas a que te preguntaran eso -dijo Emily.

-La verdad es que no me lo esperaba -admitió Hermione.

**—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer?**

**-**Si tú tienes el libro no creo que podamos leer -respondió Ron.

**Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

_**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**_

**-**Increíble -dijeron algunos.

-Todo el oro que quieras y la inmortalidad -dijo Neville.

-Pues yo prefiero no tener la piedra -dijo Will-. El oro no te trae la felicidad; y prefiero ser mortal, así tienes objetivos en la vida. Además, no me gusta la idea de que mis seres queridos mueran y yo no.

-Una afirmación muy madura para su edad, señor Black -lo elogió Dumbledore.

**—¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

**—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

**-**Yo acabó de decir que no la quiero -replicó Will.

**—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

**-**Tienes razón, Ron -dijo Bill, riendo junto el resto de la sala.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.**

**—Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

**—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.**

**-**Eso es confianza -dijo Emily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial? Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo.**

**-**Siendo él, no me extrañaría -dijo Sirius.

**Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal?**

**-**Sabe legeremancia, así que posiblemente lo sabe -dijo Remus.

-¿Legeramancia? -preguntó Harry.

-El arte de explorar la mente -explicó Emily-. Se puede evitar con la Oclumancia.

**Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**

**-**En efecto -dijeron todos.

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.**

**-**Eso no es verdad -se defendieron los dos.

**Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido.**

**-**Ahora lo sé -dijo Neville, con una sonrisa.

**Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

Harry los miró sorprendido.

-Gracias -susurró. Ron y Hermione le sonrieron.

Sirius, Sally y Remus miraraban al trío, felices de que Harry tuviera tan buenos amigos.

**Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.**

**—No te olvides, es ****_locomotor mortis_**** —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

**—No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

**—¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

**-**¿Qué? -saltó Sirius-. Dumbledore sólo viene para la final, y es porque él tiene que entregar la copa, sino ni vendría.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**—¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando. Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

**—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo**

**-**Si es la cara que tiene siempre -dijo Ginny.

**—dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

**-**¿Quién apuesta a que es Malfoy? -dijo Will.

-Nadie tomara esa apuesta. Está claro que es Malfoy -dijo Emily, rodando los ojos.

**Era Malfoy.**

Los hermanos Black rodaron los ojos, mientras que el resto de la sala bufaba.

**—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

**-**Hablo el que no sabía sujetarse en una escoba -dijo Charlie, entornando los ojos.

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger.**

**-**¡George! -le regañó Molly.

-La bludger no iba a por Snape, iba a por un cazador de Hufflepuff que pasaba por detrás de Snape en ese momento -se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Dice la verdad -dijeron Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Percy.

**Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

**—¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor?**

**-**Seguro que dirá una gilipollez -dijo Will.

-Claro que la dirá, es Malfoy -dijo Ron.

**—dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti aHufflepuff, sin ningún motivo**

**-**Capullo -dijeron los merodeadores.

**—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

**—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

-Bien dicho -felicitó la sala a Neville.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**—Así se habla, Neville.**

**—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**-**Hubiera acabado con cualquiera -dijo Harry.

**—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

**—¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

**—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas, entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

**—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy.**

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo.**

**-**¡Vamos, Ron! -rugieron todos sus hermanos (si incluido Percy).

**Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

**-**¡Demuéstrale lo que vales, Neville! -gritaron Harry, los hermanos Weasley, los hermanos Black y Luna.

**—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento**

**-**¿No te enteraste? -preguntó Ron, un poco celoso de que Hermione estuviera atenta a Harry en ese momento. Hermione negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

**y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-**¿Intentaste vencer a Crabbe y Goyle tú sólo? -preguntó Emily, con voz preocupada, haciendo que Fred fulminara a Neville con la mirada, y Luna a Emily. Neville asintió.

-Nota mental -dijo Will-. Construirle a Neville una estatua de oro de cincuenta metros de alto.

Neville se sonrojó.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros.**

Sirius soltó un quejido.

**Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch. Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

**-**¿Cuánto duro el partido? -preguntó Will.

-Unos cinco minutos -respondió Harry.

-Increíble -dijeron Sirius y Charlie.

**—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás?**

**-**Pegándome con Malfoy -respondió Ron.

**¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos.**

**Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

**-**Desde luego -dijo Dumbledore de acuerdo con su yo del libro.

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

**-**Sólo por escuchar eso, cualquier cosa merece la pena -dijo Sirius.

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.**

**-**Sé nota que no te gusta la fama -dijo Emily.

-Sólo me gusta si está relacionado con el quidditch. Sino, no me gusta -contestó Harry.

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

Molly gimió preocupada, mientras que los hermanos Weasley maldecían a Malfoy.

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape... **

**Y hablando de Snape.**

**-**No me gusta cómo suena eso -dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca.

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido.**

**La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

**-**Nada bueno -dijo Bill.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó.**

**-**Y ahí está la curiosidad Potter -dijo Sally con una sonrisa triste.

**Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió. Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya. Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Will gruñeron por lo bajo. Remus, Tonks, Bill y Alastor prestaron atención.

**Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

**—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

**—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

**—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

**—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

**—Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

Remus, Bill, Tonks y Alastor se quejaron por haber perdido parte de la conversación.

**—P-pero y-yo no...**

**—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

Hermione sé estremeció al recordar los ojos del basilisco.

**—¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

**-**Siguiendo a Snape por el bosque prohibido -respondió Ginny.

**—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, **

**-**Imbéciles -dijo Luna.

**pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

**-**Te aseguro que no lo robamos, mamá -dijo Fred, al ver que su madre se disponía a regañarlos.

-Nos lo dieron encantados -secundó George a su gemelo.

**—Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

**—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_**** y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de ****_Fluffy_****, probablemente cantidades de hechizos,**

**-**Por supuesto que iba a tener más cosas aparte de un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas para custodiar la puerta -dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, un perro de tres cabezas intimidad lo suyo -dijo Emily. Will asintió.

**y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

**—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

**—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

**-**Sé rindió antes de que todo empezara -susurró Ron, de manera que solo Hermione le escuchó.

-Es el final -indicó la metamorfomaga, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-¿Sirius? -dijo Remus-. Tú dices que el ladrón es Snape, ¿verdad? -Sirius asintió-. Bien, pues yo dijo que el ladrón es Quirrell.

-¿Quirrell? -preguntó Sirius, soltando una carcajada-. Vale, apostemos. Si yo ganó (estoy seguro de ello), tú dejas de comer chocolate durante un mes -Remus miró a Sirius, horrorizado-. Si tú ganas (lo veo imposible ya que todas las pruebas apuntan a Snape), yo...

-Tú te lees _Historia de Hogwarts_ -dijo el licántropo. Ahora fue el turno de Black para mirar a Remus horrorizado-. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho -secundó Sirius.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimoquinto capítulo de este fic. Un par de preguntas:**

**¿Cómo es que Sally, Will y Emily no sé sienten intimidados ante la presencia de Sirius, si cuando se contó que el verdadero culpable era Pettigrew, ellos no estaban en la sala? **

**¿Fue cruel Remus a decirle a Sirius que si perdía la apuesta tenía que leer ****_Historia de Hogwarts_****? ¿Y fue cruel que Sirius le dijera a Remus que si perdía tenía que dejar de comer chocolate durante un mes?**

** Y sobretodo, ¿Creéis que Neville se merece una estatua de oro de cincuenta metros por enfrentarse a dos gorilas? *Cof cof Crabbe y Goyle cof cof***

**Creo que el tipo ese que me dijo que la pastilla azul era buena me mintió. ¡Bueno, basta de tonterías! Un pequeño ejercicio de mates, (no me tiréis Avadas, tengo un hijo llamado Pou, vive en el móvil).**

**Si un coche sale de un pueblo a 50 km/h, un avión despeja a las 20:10, unos alienígenas hablan ruso mientras bailan el Gangnam style y el caballo blanco de Santiago es negro, ¿de que color es mi camiseta?**

**Si respondéis mal, haré que el sombrero seleccionador os cante una canción. (Soy una mala persona, lo sé).**

**Bueno, después de mi momento de locura (son normales en mí), os dijo lo de siempre, espero que os guste.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	16. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

Harry, Will, Hermione y Ron se miraron, antes de mirar a Sirius con pena. No se imaginaban cómo actuaría el animago cuando se descubriese que el culpable era Quirrell y no Snape.

Dumbledore recogió el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo.

-_**Norberto, **_**el ridgeback noruego **-leyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Un ridgeback noruego? -preguntó Will, confuso, al igual que el resto de la sala, menos el trío y Charlie, que se miraron con una sonrisa.

**Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado.**

El trió se miró sorprendido por haber pensado eso.

**En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

"_Claro. Cedió desde el principio" _pensó Harry.

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si ****_Fluffy_**** estaba gruñendo, allí dentro.**

Molly y Sally miraron mal al trío, y estos sé encogieron en su sitio.

**Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo.**

**-**Aunque tuviera la Piedra, Snape seguiría con su mal carácter -replicó Sirius.

**Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.**

Los dos amigos se miraron con horror, sin creerse que hubieran apoyado a ese tipo.

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

**-**Es muy fastidioso -dijeron Sirius y Sally.

**—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

**—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

**-**Pero vosotros no tenéis seiscientos años -le recordó Sirius. Dumbledore y Ron se rieron.

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron**

Toda la sala se hecho a reír.

**—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

**—¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

Emily, Sally, Molly, Remus y Percy miraron a Hermione con aceptación, mientras que el resto de la sala la miraba con sorpresa.

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione.**

**-**Cómo siempre -se quejaron Fred, George, Will y Sirius.

**Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita.**

**-**Resulta frustrante -concordó Will, mirando mal a su hermana.

**Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

La mitad de la sala se quejó, mientras que la otra mitad rodaba los ojos divertidos.

-Debió de ser agobiante -dijo Ginny-. Primero os pasáis días en la biblioteca, buscando a Flamel; y ahora para estudiar.

**—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

Casi todos suspiraron. Ya era malo pasarse todo el día estudiando, cómo además, estar viendo por la ventana un perfecto día de finales de primavera.

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en ****_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_**** no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

**—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

**-**¿Cómo? -preguntaron los merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley y Charlie, sorprendidos.

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda.**

**-**¿Que es lo qué está escondiendo? -preguntó Neviile, con el entrecejo fruncido.

** Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

**—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

**—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

**-**¡Weasley! -gritó Alastor-. ¡No puedes gritar eso a los cuatro vientos!

Ron bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

**—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

**-**Precisamente -dijo Alastor

**—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry—. Sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de ****_Fluffy_****...**

**-**¡Potter! -gritó Alastor, haciendo que Harry sé ruborizara.

-Increíble -dijo Will con una sonrisa-. Hagrid os dice que no podéis decir lo de la Piedra, y lo primero que haces Harry, es preguntar sobre que está custodiando la Piedra.

Harry se ruborizo, todavía más.

**—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...**

**—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

**—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo. —¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

**—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos.**

**-**Buena manera de dejar de estudiar -río Bill.

** Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

**—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: ****_Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_**** y ****_Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_****...**

**—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.**

**-**Es verdad -recordó Luna.

-Pues espero que no tenga ninguno -susurró Emily.

-Sobretodo porque podría acabar en Azkaban -el trío se miró. Hagrid había estado en Azkaban, pero no por lo del huevo-. Y sin mencionar el hecho de que vive en una cabaña de madera -dijo Sirius.

**—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben.**

**-**En efecto, Ron -le elogió Charlie, feliz de que a uno de sus hermanos le interesaran los dragones.

**Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumanía.**

Molly gimió, mientras miraba mal a su hijo. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

**—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.**

**-**Claro que los hay -respondió Remus.

-En realidad hay pequeños refugios de dragones por toda Inglaterra -explicó Charlie-. Pero el más importante de Europa está situado en Rumanía.

**—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia.**

Charlie asintió.

**Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.**

**—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

**-**En algo peligroso -respondió Neville.

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego.**

**-**¿Alguien más tiene calor? -preguntó Will.

**Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

**-**Mejor -dijo Molly.

**—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de ****_Fluffy._**

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

**—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de****_ Fluffy_****.**

**-**Por ser demasiado entrometidos -respondió toda la sala, haciendo el trío sé sonrojara.

**—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

Del mismo modo que la miraban, Sirius, Remus, Charlie y los gemelos Weasley.

**—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a ****_Fluffy_****... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.**

**-**¿Snape? -preguntaron Sirius, los gemelos Weasley y Charlie con sorpresa.

**—¿Snape?**

**—Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_****.**

**-**Exactamente -dijo Sirius, antes de mirar burlón a Remus-. ¿Ves, Remus? -preguntó-. Cachorro está conmigo.

-Y estoy equivocado -susurró Harry a Will. Éste asintió, mirando a su padre con lástima.

**—Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_****, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

**—Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.**

**-**Técnicamente, Dumbledore es profesor, así que... -dijo Will.

**—Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

**—No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

**—Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado? -preguntó Ginny, asombrada.

-Ahora saldrá -le respondió Harry.

**—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...**

**—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.**

**-**Exactamente -dijo Charlie.

**—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

**-**Me preguntó porque -dijo Tonks, sarcásticamente.

**—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada**

**-**Madame Prince se entera que trata así a un libro, y lo despelleja -dijo Hermione.

**—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: ****_Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_****. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. **

Charlie iba asintiendo a todo lo que Hagrid decía.

**Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.**

**-**Rarisimos -admitió Charlie.

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

**—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

**-**Exactamente -dijo toda la sala.

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

**Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

**—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron,**

**-**¿Eso existe? -preguntó Harry, con asombro.

-Yo recuerdo que tenía una antes de venir a Hogwarts -dijo Hermione, nostalgicamente.

**mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos. Entonces, durante un desayuno, ****_Hedwig_**** entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

**-**Vamos, Hermione -gimió Sirius-. ¿Cuando verás el nacimiento de un dragón?

**—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

**-**Exactamente -dijo Sirius.

-En realidad, si me vais a ver a Rumanía, podéis ver a un dragón naciendo, con un poco de suerte -comentó Charlie.

**—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

**—¡Cállate! —susurró Harry.**

**-**Harry -le regaño Sally.

-No es culpa suya -saltó Hermione en defensa de su "hermano".

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos **

**-**¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre molestando? -gruñó Emily.

**y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído?**

**-**Con vuestra suerte, seguro que todo -respondió Luna.

**A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

**Ron y Hermione discutieron**

**-**Cómo siempre -dijeron Harry, Ginny y Neville. Los dos mencionados se sonrojaron.

**durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología.**

**Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque.**

**Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

**—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

Charlie acercó su cuerpo al libro.

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. **

**-**Si que lo es -saltó Charlie.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento -se disculpó Harry. Charlie aceptó sus disculpas.

**Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

**—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid.**

Todos, menos Charlie, miraron al libro incrédulos.

**Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

**—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

**-**Los dragones para reconocer a su madre le dan un mordisco -aclaró Charlie, al notar las miradas interrogantes de toda la sala.

**—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?**

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**-**Nada bueno, seguro -respondió Emily.

**—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico...**

**-**Que no sea quien estoy pensando -susurró Will.

**Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

**-**Odio tener razón -dijo Will.

**Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

**—Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

**—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

**-**Estamos hablando de un dragón -apuntó Fred.

-Pero sigue siendo una cría -replicó Charlie.

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana.**

**-**Aunque con ese tamaño, creo que podría sobrevivir sin problemas -admitió Charlie.

**Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. **

**-**¿Y no se daba cuenta? -preguntó Molly.

-Creía que estaba enfermo -respondió Dumbledore, con los ojos brillando. Un detalle que no sé le escapó a Harry, quién sé preguntó si el director sabía algo del dragón.

**Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

**—He decidido llamarlo ****_Norberto_**

Charlie se rió en silencio. Si supiera que en realidad es _Norberta_ en vez de _Norberto_.

******—dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡****_Norberto_****! ¡****_Norberto_****! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

**-**Ha perdido el juicio -dijo Sirius.

**—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron**

Toda la sala se rió, mientras que Sirius y Ron se miraban.

**a Harry. **

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y ****_Norberto_**** será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

**-**Lo raro es que no lo hubiera hecho ya -replicó Luna.

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

**—Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

**—Charlie —dijo.**

**—Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

Toda la sala se hecho a reír, mientras que el pelirrojo enrojecía.

**—No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumanía. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a ****_Norberto_****. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

Molly frunció el ceño. Más le valía a su hijo no haber aceptado eso.

**—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

Molly frunció aun más el ceño.

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos**

Ron y Ginny fruncieron el ceño. No les gustaba la idea que Harry y Hermione estuvieran solos.

**en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar.**

**El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry.**

**Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a ****_Norberto_****, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

**—¡Me ha mordido!**

**-**¡Oh, no! -gimió Molly, mirando a su hijo, preocupada.

-Los colmillos de los ridgeback noruegos tienen veneno -comentó Charlie, que miraba a Ron preocupado. El resto de los Weasley, al escuchar eso, miraron a Ron con preocupación.

**—dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.**

**-**Está completamente loco-dijo Neville.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

**—¡Es ****_Hedwig_****! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

_**Querido Ron:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado?**_

_**Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**_

_**Besos, Charlie**_

**-**¡Charles Septimus Weasley! -gritó Molly-. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

-Lo siento, mamá, pero no podía. Hagrid es mi amigo -respondió Charlie. Molly no dijo nada, pero por la expresión de su cara se notaba que no estaba contenta.

**Se miraron.**

**—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a ****_Norberto_**** y a dos de nosotros.**

**-**Buen plan -dijo Sirius.

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de ****_Norberto_****... y de Malfoy.**

**-**Sobretodo de Malfoy -dijo el trío.

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal.**

Molly gimió, mientras apuntaba mentalmente matar a Hagrid.

**No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón?**

**-**Seguramente -respondió Sirius.

-Pero no os preocupéis -dijo Fred.

-Nunca suele hacer preguntas -acabó George.

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde.**

"_Cómo esto siga así, a mamá le va a dar un ataque de nervios_" pensó Ron, mirando a su madre.

**Parecía que los colmillos de ****_Norberto_**** tenían veneno.**

**-**En efecto -dijo Emily.

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

**—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó).**

**-**Por supuesto, Ron, un perro -dijo Ginny, con sarcasmo-. Sobretodo porque las mordeduras de los perros son venenosas.

**No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

**—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

**-**Eso no me gusta -dijo Will.

**—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de ****_Norberto_****.**

Todos gimieron.

-¿Cómo tenéis esa suerte? -preguntó Neville.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

**—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes**

**-**Sin duda -dijo Will.

**—dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de****_ Norberto_****. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe. **

**Encontraron a ****_Fang_****, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada,**

**-**Pobre _Fang _-dijo Ginny, apretando su mano con la de Harry.

**cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

**—No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque ****_Norberto_**** está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque ****_Norberto_**** acababa de morderle la pierna.**

-Es por eso, sin duda -dijo Sally.

**—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. **

-Vaya cachorro -dijo Will con los ojos como platos.

**Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**-**Y no llegó -dijeron los dos a la vez.

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer.**

**Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba al tenis contra las paredes.**

Todos gruñeron.

-Vaya noche a elegido para ponerse a jugar tenis -se quejó Arthur.

**Hagrid tenía a ****_Norberto_**** listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

**—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que ****_Norberto_**** le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

**-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Sirius, dramáticamente-. ¡Le faltaba un día para jubilarse!

-Pobre osito -dijo Will-. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el pobre osito de peluche, que cayó en acto de servicio.

Y así lo hicieron... Bahh, mentira. Solo lo hicieron Will y Sirius, mientras que el resto de la sala reía sin control.

**—¡Adiós, ****_Norberto_****! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

**-**Ni nosotros tampoco -dijo el trío a la vez.

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de ****_Norberto_**** por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

**-**Subir a un dragón por el método muggle hasta la torre de Astronomía teniendo once años debe de ser pesado -dijo Ginny.

-Ni te lo imaginas -respondieron Harry y Hermione.

**—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.**

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula.**

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron Molly y Sally a la vez.

**Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.**

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

**-**¡Bien hecho, Minnie! -aplaudieron los bromistas.

**—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

Los aplausos aumentaron.

**—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

**—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

**-**Snape no le hará nada -dijo Sirius.

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

Hermione enrojeció de la vergüenza, mientras el resto reía.

**—¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

**—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

**-**No te preocupes, Cachorro. Es muy difícil que alguien os oiga -dijo Sirius.

-Sí yo lo decía porque no tenía una cámara de fotos conmigo -respondió Harry, haciendo que la sala, menos Hermione, riera.

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con ****_Norberto_**** moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos.**

**-**Lo eran -dijeron los dos "hermanos".

**Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a ****_Norberto_**** entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a ****_Norberto_**** para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. ****_Norberto_**** se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

La sala empezó a aplaudir.

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con ****_Norberto_****. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

**-**No digáis eso -dijo Emily-. Cada vez que alguien dice que algo va bien, acaba yendo mal.

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

**-**Decidme que tenéis la capa puesta -suplicó Will. Harry y Hermione bajaron la vista-. Me lo tomare como un no.

**—Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

**-**¿Cómo os habéis podido olvidar la capa en la torre? -preguntó Tonks.

-Ni idea -respondió Harry, quién no se podía creer que se le olvidara ese detalle.

-El capítulo concluye aquí -dijo Dumbledore-. Señor Longbottom, le toca a usted, ¿cierto?

-Eh, sí -respondió Neville, cogiendo el libro.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimosexto capítulo, ya falta poco para el final de la historia. Ahora, lo que me parece que va a ser una tradición, o a lo mejor no. Unas preguntas:**

**¿Creéis que Dumbledore sabía la existencia de ****_Norberto _****o más bien ****_Norberta_****?**

**¿Por qué Malfoy no dijo a nadie sobre la existencia del dragón?**

**Y sobretodo, ¿Creéis que sobrevivió alguna parte del pobre osito a su viaje a Rumanía?**

**Bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, y si veis a un perro negro, no os pongáis a perseguirlo gritando: "¡Sirius, estas vivo!", porque la gente te toma como loco. No es que yo lo haya hecho, no.**

**Bueno, tras las preguntas y mi habitual momento de locura XD, sólo me queda decir una cosa.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	17. El bosque prohibido

Neville abrió el libro por el nuevo capítulo, y se aclaró la garganta.

-**El bosque prohibido** _-_leyó.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! -gritó Sally, sobresaltando al chico.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY PREWETT! -rugió Molly. Hermione suspiró aliviada de que su madre no estuviera en la sala-. ¡No pienses que tu te salvas, Hermione Granger!

El trío se miró con pánico.

-¿¡Qué hacíais en el bosque!? -preguntaron/gritaron las dos madres de la sala.

-Yo no fui -se apresuró a contestar Ron.

-A nosotros nos obligaron -respondió Harry.

-Era un castigo -aclaró Hermione.

-¿Un castigo? -preguntó Sally, mientras Molly miraba amenazante a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué tal si leemos? -propuso Remus-. Así nos enteraremos de lo que paso.

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

"_¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar coger la capa?"_ pensó Harry, enfadado con él mismo.

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?**

**-**Eso mismo -dijeron los dos "hermanos".

**No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso ****_Norberto_**** y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas. ¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

**-**¿Cómo? -preguntó la sala, asombrada.

**—¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

**-**¡Longbottom! -gritó Alastor. Neville se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro. Luna sé apresuró a cogerlo y a dárselo a Neville.

-Gracias -dijo el chico, y cuando la rubia le sonrío, Neville se sonrojo.

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual qué ****_Norberto_**** y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley se echaron a temblar.

**—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

**-**Simplemente llevaron un dragón ilegal a la torre, para que pudieran llevárselo a Rumanía -comentó Will con una sonrisa.

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

Harry y Ron sé estremecieron al recordar a Hermione petrificada.

**—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió**

**-**Lo dudo -replicó Ginny.

**—dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado.**

**-**No, no lo ha hecho -dijo Emily.

**Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido.**

**-**Eso fue lo que pensé -confesó Neville.

**Pobre mete-patas Neville,**

**-**Lo siento, Nev -se disculpó Harry.

-No pasa nada -dijo Neville.

**Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

**-**Y en esa época le tenía miedo a la oscuridad -susurró Neville para él, pero fue escuchado por toda la sala.

-¿Fuiste a buscarnos, aun cuando te daba miedo la oscuridad? -preguntó Hermione, asombrada. Neville asintió, completamente rojo-. Gracias.

La castaña se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neville, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Ron fulminó a Neville con la mirada, y Luna frunció el ceño.

-Fuiste valiente -le dijo Ginny, dándole otro beso en la mejilla. Ahora fue el turno de Harry para fulminar a Neville.

-Desde luego -admitió Emily, dándole otro beso. Fue el turno de Fred para matar a Neville (que ya estaba igual de rojo que el pelo de los Weasley) con la mirada.

-Mejor seguimos leyendo -comentó Will, mirando con un poco de preocupación a Neville, ya que parecía que Harry, Ron y Fred iban a matarlo en cualquier momento.

**—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti.**

**-**Golpe bajo -dijo Sirius.

**Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días:**

Alastor, Remus, Tonks y Bill fruniceron el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso había habido un intento por robar la Piedra?

**es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

**-**Bueno, eso no es mucho -dijo Sirius. Fred, George y Percy, por otro lado, fruncieron el ceño. Si sólo les había quitado cincuenta, ¿cómo es que Gryffindor había perdido cien más?

**— ¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry.**

**-**¡No! -gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Cachorro, nunca contradigas a Minnie cuando te quite puntos -dijo Sirius.

-Porque sólo consigues que te quite más -añadió Remus.

-Lo sé -contestó Harry, frustrado consigo mismo.

**Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.**

-¿Sólo te preocupaba la copa de quidditch? -preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Cómo su padre -respondió Remus, sonriendo con nostalgia.

**—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

**—Profesora... por favor...**

**—Usted, usted no...**

**-**Cállate -suplicaron los bromistas.

**—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

**-**Está claro que no se acuerda de vosotros -comentó Sally, mirando a Sirius y a Remus.

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo? Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville,**

Neville sé sonrojo.

"_Tengo que dejar de ser tan llorica" _pensó el chico.

**que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho? **

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior?**

**Y luego, se propagó la historia.**

**-**No me gusta cómo suena eso -dijo Will.

**Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año. De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado.**

**-**Eso es realmente molesto -dijo Harry.

**Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por dónde quiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo.**

Sirius, Sally y Remus gruñeron.

**Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo:**

**«¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

**-**Idiotas -dijo Tonks.

**Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

**-**Siempre -declaró el pelirrojo, y Harry le sonrío.

**—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

**—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.**

**—Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

**-**Pero estos si -dijo Sally, señalando a Sirius y a Remus.

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando.**

**-**¿Cuanto te duro eso? -preguntó Ginny.

-Unas semanas -admitió el azabache.

**Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

**-**¿Qué? -gritó Sirius, con horror.

**—¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?**

**Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo.**

**-**Sino fuera porque es una copia de James, dudaría que fuera su hijo -comentó Remus.

**El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

**-**¿Vosotros también? -preguntó Sirius a los gemelos de forma amenazadora. Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Harry -dijeron ambos.

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.**

**-**Sino participas en clase, ¿cómo vas a recuperar los puntos perdidos? -le preguntó Emily.

**Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos. Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada.**

**Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

Todos prestaron atención.

**—No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando.**

**Harry se acercó.**

**—Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante.**

Alastor frunció el ceño. "_Ese turbante lo están nombrando demasiado" _pensó el auror.

**Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor...**

**-**Eso es malo -gruñó Sirius.

**Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

**—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

**—Pero todavía queda ****_Fluffy—_****dijo Hermione.**

**—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. **

**-**Por supuesto -respondió Ginny, sarcásticamente.

**¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?**

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

**—Ir a ver a Dumbledore.**

**-**Teníais que haber hecho eso desde el principio -gruñó Molly.

**Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.**

**—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape**

**-**En eso discrepo -dijo Sirius.

-Filch es demasiado amargado cómo para tener amigos -respaldo Remus.

**y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o ****_Fluffy_****. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

**—Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

Algunos asintieron, mientras otros negaban.

**—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

**-**Seguro que son las notas del castigo -comentó George.

-Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a tal hora. El señor Filch os espera en tal sitio. Prof M. McGonagall -recitó Fred.

_**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**_

_**El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**_

_**Prof M. McGonagall**_

Los gemelos asintieron.

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

**-**En efecto -dijo la chica.

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

**-**Igual que a mí -dijo Hermione.

**—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión...**

**-**No, no la queremos -dijo Will.

**es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan...**

**-**Cosa que nunca sucederá -dijo Dumbledore.

**Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis. **

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

**-**Más vale que no -gruñó Sally.

** La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

**—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo.**

**Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

**—Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

**-**Te equivocaste -se burló Emily.

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

**—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

Remus sé tensó.

-Los hombres lobo son personas que una vez al mes tienen un pequeño problema peludo -dijo Will. Emily asintió, y Sirius miró a sus hijos con orgullo.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

**-**Una reacción estúpida -dijo Neville.

-Además, que yo recuerde esa noche no había luna llena -dijo Harry.

**—Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

**-**Que son personas normales -dijo Sally, rodando los ojos.

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con****_ Fang_**** pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un caja con flechas en la espalda.**

**—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

**—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

**—Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones?**

**-**Sí -respondió Luna.

**Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

**—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad.**

**-**Idiota -dijo Emily.

**Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

**—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

**-**Genial -dijo Will, con una sonrisa.

**—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad**

**-**Así se habla -aplaudió Sirius.

**—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

**-**Parece que se ha olvidado que si Harry, Neville y Hermione están castigados, es porque él crío a un dragón ilegal en su casa -dijo Sally.

-Pero eso no lo podía decir delante de Neville y de Malfoy, Sally -comentó Sirius.

-Cierto -dijo Sally, que al parecer no había notado que Sirius la llamaba por su nombre en vez de por su apellido.

**—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

**—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts**

**-**Lo dudo -gruño Arthur.

**—gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

**-**Bien hecho, Hagrid -dijo Ron.

**—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso**

Molly y Sally fruncieron el ceño.

**y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.**

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

**—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien.**

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ginny, asombrada. Y es que herir a un unicornio era muy difícil.

**Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

"_Llegamos demasiado tarde" _pensó Harry.

**—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? — dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

**-**Que te usen de escudo -dijo Will, cómo si nada.

**—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con ****_Fang _****—dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

**—Yo quiero ir con ****_Fang _**

**-**Mala elección -dijo Sirius

**—dijo rápidamente Malfoy,**

**-**Rectifico, gran elección -dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

**mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

**—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y ****_Fang_****, por el otro.**

**-**¿Por qué tiene que ir Neville con Malfoy? -preguntó Luna.

**Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y****_ Fang_**** se dirigieron a la derecha.**

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

**—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry.**

**-**Los unicornios son más rápidos que los hombres lobo -explicó Remus.

**—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca.**

**-**Tienes un buen oído -dijo Tonks, con una sonrisa.

**Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

**—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

**-**¿Qué pasa? -gritó Molly, abrazándose a Arthur. Sally cogió la mano a Sirius, mientras esté miraba a su ahijado, que estaba siendo abrazado por Ginny. Ron le cogía la mano a Hermione, a pesar de saber lo que pasaba; Will abrazaba a su hermana; y Luna le cogía el brazo a Neville.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo.**

**-**¿Una capa? -preguntó Ginny.

**Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

**—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.**

**—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

**-**Y dale con los hombres lobo -dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos.

**—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo?**

**-**Un centauro -dijo Luna.

**De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

**—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

**—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

**—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

**-**Sino lo dice, ni cuenta me doy -dijo Emily, con una sonrisa.

**—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

**—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

**—Eh...**

**—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

**-**¿Un poquito? -repitió Ron, incrédulo.

**—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

**-**Eso no me gusta -dijo Sally.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sirius.

-Verás, papá. Marte es el dios de la guerra romano, Ares en griego -respondió Emily.

-Si Marte está brillante significa que habrá una guerra pronto -acabó Will. Después de la explicación de los hermanos Black, la sala sé quedó en silencio. La posibilidades de que hubiera una guerra asustaban a todos.

Dumbledore, por su parte, estaba pensando en cómo podría suceder esa nueva guerra, y todo llevaba a un nombre: Voldemort.

**—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

**—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

**-**No me gusta cómo suena eso -dijo Bill.

**—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

**—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

**-**Que esté brillante es malo, pero que esté inusualmente brillante es peor -dijo Will.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Charlie.

-Porqué significa que la guerra será bastante mala -respondió Sally, por su hijo.

**—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:**

**—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

**—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

**—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

**—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

**—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

**-**Joder -dijo Sirius.

-Qué pesados -gruño Percy.

**—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

**—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

**-**Entonces, ¿por qué les pregunta? -preguntó Luna.

-Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que le respondieran -respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

**—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

**-**Los centauros no llevaban capas -apuntó Remus.

**—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

**—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

**-**¡Oh, no! -gimió Molly.

**—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

**—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

**—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

**-**En efecto -corroboró Hermione.

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca.**

**-**Cuando estas en peligro tus sentidos se agudizan -explicó Alastor.

**Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y ****_Fang_**** estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

**-**Será anormal -dijo Emily, echando chispas por los ojos.

**—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con ****_Fang_**** y este idiota.**

**-**Bien dicho -dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

**Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y ****_Fang_****. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. **

Las mujeres de la sala se estremecieron.

**Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

**—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

**-**Dime que no es el unicornio -suplico Ginny a Harry, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -susurró Harry, abrazando a Ginny. No sabía porque razón le dolía ver a Ginny triste.

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

Las chicas sollozaban en voz baja abrazadas a alguien. Ginny a Harry, Hermione a Ron, Luna a Neville, Sally a Sirius, Molly a Arthur y Tonks a Remus.

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y ****_Fang_**** permanecieron paralizados.**

**La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

**-**Eso es asqueroso -dijo Will, haciendo una mueca, al igual que el resto de la sala.

**—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que ****_Fang_****.**

**-**Y Harry se ha quedado sólo -dijo Emily, mirando a su "primo" con preocupación.

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho.**

**Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

**-**¡Muévete! -gritó la sala, histérica.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.**

Todos miraron al libro, sorprendidos.

**Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. **

Sally apuntó mentalmente que tenía que agradecer al centauro por salvar a su ahijado.

**No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

**—¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

**—Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros.**

**Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

**—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época, en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

**-**Que un centauro lleve a un humano sobre su lomo, se considera tabú en su pueblo -comentó Bill, mirando a Harry con respeto.

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

**—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

**—¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

**-**Estoy de acuerdo con Firenze -dijo Sirius.

**—¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

**—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

**—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**-**Suena cómo sino quisiese que Harry fuera salvado -comentó Tonks, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues más vale que no fuera eso -gruñó Sally.

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

**—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

**-**Este centauro me cae genial -comentó Sirius, con una sonrisa.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

**-**Es fácil -respondió Ron-. Un centauro te ha salvado la vida, pero otro centauro dice que tenías que haber muerto.

-Vaya, Ron. Me sorprendes -dijo Ginny, asombrada-. Tienes un cerebro.

La sala se río, mientras Ron fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada.

**—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

**—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

**-**No, pero seguro que es para algo malo -respondió Emily.

**—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

**—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso **

Todos asintieron.

**—dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

**-**Eso es horrible -dijo Fred, haciendo una mueca.

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

**—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

**-**En efecto -dijo toda la sala. Y Dumbledore miró a todos con orgullo.

**—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

**—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

**-**¿En serio que no se te ocurre quién? -preguntó Will.

-En ese momento no -admitió Harry.

**—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

**—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

**—¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

**—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

**—Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

"_Por ahora" _pensó el azabache, acordándose de las pruebas de la Piedra.

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

**-**Ojala que estén equivocados -suplicó Molly.

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran.**

Harry y Hermione le sonrieron a Ron.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron con nostalgia, acordandose de las veces que Black y James se quedaban castigados y Remus les esperaba en la sala común.

**Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch.**

Toda la sala río, mientras el pelirrojo enrojecía.

**Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

**—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

**—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro,**

**-**¿Cuál? ¿Snape? -preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

**como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

**—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

**-**Eso da igual -gruñó Sirius-. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

**—¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

**-**No -respondió Harry, con una sonrisa burlona.

**—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

**-**Cómo siempre -dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

**—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

Hermione asintió de acuerdo con su yo del libro.

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar.**

Molly y Sally fruncieron el ceño. No les gustaba que el trío se pasara la noche despiertos.

**Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

**Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada.**

**-**Bien -dijo Sirius.

**Tenía sujeta una nota:**

**_Por las dudas._**

**-**Es el final -informó Neville.

-De acuerdo -dijo Dumbledore-. Cenaremos algo y luego leeremos dos capítulos más.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimoséptimo capítulo. Sólo me quedan dos capítulos y otra conversación de Sirius y Sally. Ahora un par de preguntas:**

**¿Por qué creéis que Harry y Hermione se dejaron la capa en la torre de Astronomía?**

**¿Creéis que Sally sabe sobre la licántropia de Remus?**

**¿Creéis que en las estrellas ponía que Harry morirá?**

**Y sobretodo, ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que la capa estaba en la torre?**

**Bueno gente, después de las preguntas, me despido.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	18. A través de la trampilla

Después de cenar, Luna cogió el libro que Neville había dejado sobre la mesa y leyó el título.

**-A través de la trampilla **-leyó Luna.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cerraron los ojos, esperando a que los gritos empezaran, y en efecto, estos no tardaron en empezar.

-¡HARRY POTTER! -rugió Sally-. ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE BAJAR POR LA TRAMPILLA?!

-¡No teníamos más remedio! -exclamó Harry.

-¡PODRÍAS HABÉRSELO DICHO A ALGÚN PROFESOR! -grito Molly.

-Lo hicimos -susurró Ron.

-Mejor leemos lo que paso, ¿no, Molly? -dijo Arthur, haciéndole un gesto a Luna para leyera.

La chica empezó a leer con su característica voz soñadora, lo que provocaba un efecto relajante en la sala.

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.**

Harry asintió de acuerdo con el libro, mientras que el resto de la sala rodaba los ojos.

**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que ****_Fluffy_**** seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

Sally y Remus golpearon a Sirius.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el animago.

-Porqué si pusieron los encantamientos antitrampa, fue por tu culpa y la de James -respondió Remus.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Harry, con interés.

-Resulta que tu padre y tu padrino decidieron hacer trampas en el examen de Encantamientos de tercero -respondió Sally.

-Cosa que no entiendo -dijo Remus-. Estos dos ya se conocían bien el tema, como para hacer trampas.

-El examen habría sido muy aburrido -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, que a Sally se le antojo hermosa.

**También tenían exámenes prácticos.**

**-**Los mejores -dijeron todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore levantó las cejas. "_Tal vez tendríamos que hacer más exámenes prácticos y menos teóricos_" pensó el director.

**El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes.**

**Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

**-**Menuda ironía -dijo Emily, divertida.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches.**

Neville asintió, mirando a Harry avergonzado. Este le sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

**Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre.**

Harry se estremeció, mientras que todos lo miraban con preocupación.

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente. Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando. **

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia.**

Todos, menos Will, suspiraron.

**Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes.**

**-**Una de las mejores semanas -dijeron los gemelos.

**Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

**—Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637**

Remus le sonrío a la chica.

**o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente.**

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

Sirius felicitó a los gemelos, mientras Molly les reñía.

**—Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

**-**No te fueron nada mal -dijo Molly, sonriendole a su hijo.

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

**—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

**—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

**-**No está enfermo, Hermione -dijo Will.

**—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry**

Harry y Will se miraron sorprendidos.

**—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

**—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a ****_Fluffy_****. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

**-**Lo siento, Neville -dijo Ron.

-No importa, tienes la razón -dijo Neville.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

**—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

Remus, Emily y Percy se sonrojaron. A ellos les había pasado lo mismo. Varias veces.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_****... nunca... Pero... Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

**-**¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius.

-Enseguida lo verás -respondió Harry.

**—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

**—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

**—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose. **

**—¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo?**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-No había pensado en eso -dijo Tonks, mirando a Harry con admiración.

-Yo tampoco -reconoció Alastor, mitad frustrado y mitad orgulloso de Harry.

**¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

**-**Eso mismo digo yo -gruñó Will.

**—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

**—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

**—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron,**

**-**No creo que Harry te deje -dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

**pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

**—No, tenemos prisa,**

**-**¿Lo ves? -dijo Emily.

-Nadie te lo ha discutido -le dijo Will. Emily le sacó la lengua.

**Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a ****_Norberto_****? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

Algunos de la sala parecían asombrados.

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

**—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

**—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

**—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de ****_Fluffy,_**** un dragón era algo fácil.**

**—¿Y él... pareció interesado en ****_Fluffy_****? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

Todo lo contrarío sucedía en la sala, en la que más de la mitad estaba estirándose de los pelos por el ataque de nervios que tenían.

**—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que ****_Fluffy_**** era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía enseguida...**

**-**Demasiada información -dijo Charlie, pálido.

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

**—¡No debí decir eso!**

**-**¡Demasiado tarde! -gritó la sala.

**—estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

**—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_****, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa...**

**No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley parecían horrorizados.

-¡Esto no puede ser! -gritó Sirius-. ¡Qué el hijo de Cornamenta no sepa donde esta el despacho de Dumby es intolerable!

-Sirius, relájate -le dijo Sally.

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara.**

**-**Tal vez tendría que poner una -murmuró Dumbledore.

**Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

**-**¿Y nosotros? -preguntaron los gemelos.

**—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

**—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

**—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

**—Es algo secreto **

**-**Mala respuesta -dijo Will.

**—dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

**—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

**-**¿A alguien más le parece que eso es una trampa? -preguntó Bill.

-Sí -fue la respuesta de toda la sala, menos el trío.

**—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

**—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

**—Pero esto es importante.**

**—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

**-**Sí -dijo toda la sala, sonrojando al chico.

**—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello.**

**-**Claro que no se lo esperaba -dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

**-**Increíble, Cachorro -dijo Sirius-. Has conseguido sorprender a Minnie.

**—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

**—Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

**—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

El trío se miró. Ellos con once (en el caso de Harry) y doce (en el caso de Ron y Hermione) habían superado las pruebas.

**—Pero profesora...**

**—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante.**

**-**Te ha llamado por su nombre -dijo Sally, sorprendida.

-Sin duda le tiene mucho cariño -dijo Sirius, sonriendo al acordarse de su profesora favorita.

**Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

**—Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.**

**—Pero ¿qué podemos...?**

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron.**

**Snape estaba allí.**

**-**Mierda -dijo Will.

**—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente.**

**-**Esto es malo -dijo George, fingiendo un escalofrío.

**Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

**—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

**—Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

**—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar qué vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

**—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. **

**-**Ni se te ocurra -dijeron Sirius y Sally.

**Que pases un buen día.**

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

**Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

**—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

**—¿Por qué yo?**

**—Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».**

**-**Por cierto -dijo Hermione, golpeando a Ron-, esa no es mi voz.

**—Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

**—Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.**

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a ****_Fluffy_**** del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley se estremecieron.

**—Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

**-**Sera mejor que le hagáis caso -dijo Sirius, pálido, quien sabía que Minnie no hacía amenazas en vano.

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

Todos suspiraron resignados.

**—¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

**—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

Ginny sonrío.

**—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

**—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

**—¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione— . ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

**-**Eso no es lo importante -dijo Will.

**—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras!**

Todos se estremecieron. Sin duda, pensar en Hogwarts como un colegio de Artes Oscuras era algo horrible.

**¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí.**

**-**Siempre puedes invitarle a un té -dijo Will para aliviar la tensión. Funciono, a medias.

**Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

**Los miró con furia.**

**—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

**—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

**—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

**—¿A... nosotros tres?**

Toda la sala miró a Harry.

-¿En serio pensaste que no te iban a acompañar? -le preguntó Ginny. Harry asintió-. Eres un idiota.

"_Pero eres mi idiota" _pensó Ginny.

**—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

**-**No creo que os sirva, Hermione -dijo Remus.

-Tenía doce años -se defendió la chica.

**—Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

**—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. **

**-**Increíble -dijo Percy, con envidia.

-Sí -corroboró Sally-. Lily era la mejor de nuestro curso y sólo sacó un ciento siete sobre cien.

Hermione se sonrojo.

**No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry,**

Sally, Remus y Sirius gruñeron.

**pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

**—Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con ****_Fluffy_****: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

**-**Ni nosotros de oírte "cantar" -dijo Ron, sonrojando a Harry.

-Veo que tiene el talento de "cantar" de sus padres -dijo Sirius.

**Regresó a la sala común.**

**—Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

**—¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón.**

**-**¿Quién es? -preguntó Molly.

**Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo ****_Trevor_****, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

**—Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

**-**No sabes mentir -dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

**-**Y por lo visto ni disimular -dijo Ginny.

**—Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

**—No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

**-**Tenemos que enseñaros a disimular -suspiró Fred-. ¿Verdad, George?

-Sí -respondió el gemelo.

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a ****_Fluffy_****.**

**-**Lo siento -dijo Neville.

**—No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

**—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

**—No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

**—¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

**-**¡Ron! -gritó Molly.

-Perdón por llamarte idiota, Nev -dijo Ron.

-No importa -dijo el otro.

**—¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville**

**-**¡Bien hecho! -exclamó Ginny, sonriendole a su amigo.

**—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

**—Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo ****_Trevor_****, que desapareció de la vista.**

**-**Y apareció en los baños -susurró Ron.

**—¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!**

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

**—Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

**—Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

**Levantó la varita.**

**-**¿Lo vas a hechizar? -preguntó Emily, sorprendida.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? -replicó Will.

**—¡****_Petrificus totalus_****! —gritó, señalando a Neville.**

Neville se estremeció. Sin duda eso no era muy agradable.

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco. Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

**-**No me extraña -dijo Will, mirando a Neville con simpatía.

-¿Y a ti cuando te han petrificado? -preguntó Emily. Will se sonrojo.

**—¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

**—Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

**-**En serio, Neville, perdona -dijo Hermione.

**—Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

**-**Ahora lo entiendo -dijo el chico.

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio.**

**-**¿Tu crees? -preguntó Sirius, sarcásticamente.

**En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía. Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la ****_Señora Norris_****.**

**—Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron**

**-**Por favor -dijeron los bromistas.

**en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio. No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

Sirius gimió. Normalmente lo habría considerado divertido, pero ahora tenían prisa.

**—¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

**—Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

**—Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, antes de que estallara en ovaciones para Harry.

**Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

**—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.**

**—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

**—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.**

**Y desapareció.**

**—¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.**

**-**¡Eso se queda corto! -dijo Will, con una sonrisa.

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

**—Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante ****_Fluffy_****.**

**-**Genial -dijo Bill, con sarcasmo.

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

**—Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé **

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**—dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

**—Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

**—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

**—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

**—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse.**

**-**Suerte que no es muy exigente -dijo Charlie.

**Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

**—Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

**—Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

**-**Si que eres caballeroso, Ronald -se burló Ginny.

**—¡No, no quiero!**

**—Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

**—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

**—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

Molly gimió.

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

**—¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

**Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:**

**—Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a ****_Hedwig_**** a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-**¿Y no podíais haber hecho eso primero? -preguntó Molly.

El trío se sonrojo.

**—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

**—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

**Y Harry se dejó caer.**

**Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..**

**¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño.**

**Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

**-**Enciende un fuego -dijo Neville, preocupado.

-¿Sabe que planta es, señor Longbottom? -le preguntó Dumbledore con asombro.

-No me quiero arriesgar -dijo Longbottom-. Pero si está en un sitio oscuro, húmedo y parece que es grande, sólo puede ser un Lazo del Diablo.

Dumbledore asintió.

**—¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

**-**¡No! -gritó toda la sala.

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

**—¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

**—No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

**—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

**—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos!**

**-**¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta! -exclamó Tonks, levantando los brazos al cielo.

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas,**

Sally y Molly gimieron, y Ginny se acercó a Harry.

**sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

**—¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

**—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

**-**Creo que no la comprare -dijo Will, aliviando un poco la tensión.

**—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.**

**—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

Sirius se quedó completamente pálido y Sally se abrazó a él.

**—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

**—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

**-**¡No es momento de bromas! -gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

**—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

**—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione.**

**Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

**—Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

**—Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

**-**Casi entró en crisis yo. Y eso que os tengo delante -dijo Emily.

**—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.**

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes.**

**El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con ****_Norberto_**** ya habían tenido suficiente...**

Todos asintieron.

**—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

**—¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

**—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

**—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

**-**Seguramente -dijo Percy.

**—Es probable —contestó Harry**

Harry y Percy se miraron.

**—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de ****_Alohomora_****.**

Todos gruñeron. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí, el trío?

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando...**

"_¿Brillando?" _pensó Will "_Los pájaros no brillan"._

**¿****_Brillando_****?**

**—¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves!**

**-**¡Claro! -exclamó Will.

**Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

**—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

**—Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

**-**Bien hecho, Weasley -dijo Alastor.

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

**-**¡Ahí está! -exclamó Ginny. Al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban, se sonrojo y bajó la vista.

**—¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

Molly gritó.

**—¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella.**

-¡Vamos! -dijo toda la sala.

**Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Las vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

Al igual que en la habitación.

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

**—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta.**

**Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.**

**La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

**-**¿El qué? -preguntó Sirius.

-Si dejas que Luna lea lo sabrás, papá -dijo Emily.

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez**

**-**Claro -dijo Remus-. A McGonagall le encanta el ajedrez.

**, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

**-**Eso es malo -dijo Will

**—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry**

**—Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

**—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

**—Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

**-**Muy malo -corroboró Tonks.

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

**—¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**-**Di no -suplicó Molly.

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza.**

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro.

**Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

**—Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba.**

**Por fin dijo:**

**—Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

**—No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

**—Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

**-**Buenas piezas -admitió Bill.

**—¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

**—Yo seré un caballo.**

**-**Eso no es tan bueno -dijo Remus. Los caballos eran muy útiles a la hora de hacer sacrificios.

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

**—Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.**

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

**-**No te preocupes, Harry -dijo Charlie-. Ron es el mejor ajedrecista de la familia.

**—Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo.**

**—Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. **

Todos se estremecieron.

**Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro.**

Sally suspiró aliviada.

**Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

**—Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.**

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

**-**No me gusta -gimió Will. Hermione se abrazó a Ron de forma inconsciente.

**—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

**-**¡NO! -gritó la sala, pero nadie más fuerte que Molly Weasley.

**—¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

**—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

**—Pero...**

**—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

**—Ron...**

**—¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

**—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo.**

Los Weasley miraron a Ron con preocupación.

**Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero.**

Alastor asintió.

**La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry.**

**-**Tenía que haber sido a tus pies, amigo -susurró Harry. Ginny lo escuchó y se abrazó a él.

**Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

**—¿Y si él está...?**

**-**Vaya ánimos, Hermione -dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es Harry? -le preguntó la castaña. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Os conozco -dijo Ron.

**—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

**—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

**-**Aparte de el de Dumbledore -apuntó Remus.

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

**—¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

**—Adelante.**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica.**

**Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

Todos se habían quedado pálidos ante eso, y agradecieron a Merlín o a quien estuviera ahí arriba que el trol estuviera fuera de combate.

**—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

**-**Pues a mí ya no me gusta como suena eso -dijo Emily.

**—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante.**

**Estaban atrapados.**

**-**Eso ya es terrorífico -dijo Neville.

**—¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas.**

**Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

_**El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,**_

_**dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,**_

_**una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,**_

_**otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,**_

_**dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,**_

_**tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.**_

_**Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,**_

_**para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**_

_**Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre**_

_**encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**_

_**Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte**_

_**hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**_

_**Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano**_

_**ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**_

_**Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una**_

_**vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**_

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

**—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo.**

**-**Muy Slytherin -dijo Sally.

**Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

**—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

**-**Estas con Hermione, Harry -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

**—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

**—Dame un minuto.**

**-**Un minuto -dijo Sirius, sonriendo ante la idea de que alguien de primero resolviera el acertijo de Snape en un minuto.

-Es una forma de hablar -dijo la castaña.

-¿Cuanto tardaste? -preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

-Unos cinco minutos -dijo Hermione.

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

**—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

**—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

Todos gimieron. Estaba claro que Harry iría sólo.

**Se miraron.**

**—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

**—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea ****_Fluffy_****. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a ****_Hedwig _****a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos.**

**-**Eso podías haberlo hecho antes -dijo Sally, mirando mal a su ahijado.

**Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

**—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

**—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

**-**¡Potter! -rugió Alastor-. ¡No es bueno fiarse de la suerte!

-Lo siento -se disculpó Harry.

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

Los bromistas se pusieron a silbar, y Ron y Ginny fruncieron el ceño.

**—¡Hermione!**

**—Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

**—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

**—¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

**—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

**-**Es Hermione -dijo Ron, y la chica se sonrojó.

**—Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

**—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

**—No... Pero parece hielo.**

**—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

**—Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

**—¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

**Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

**—Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

Todos aguantaron la respiración.

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape.**

**-**Has perdido -le dijo Remus a Sirius.

-Aún no sabemos si es Quirrell -dijo Sirius, aferrándose a un clavo muy caliente.

**Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

**-**Mentira -murmuró Harry, y Ginny se abrazó más fuerte a él.

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -dijo Luna, pasandole el libro a Alastor.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimoctavo capítulo. En este capitulo no os tengo preguntas, así que me gustaría aclarar algo de la pareja Harry/Ginny.**

**Creo que Harry se enamoro de Cho Chang a lo largo del cuarto curso, por esa razón. Cómo está historia ocurre antes del cuarto curso, y Ginny es más abierta con Harry, éste se ha enamorado antes de ella, pero aún no es consciente de ese amor.**

**Bueno, después de aclarar ese punto os dijo un par de cosas:**

**Primero, no os fiéis de desconocidos.**

**Segundo, no darle de comer a tu gremlin después de medianoche.**

**Importante, si veis a alguien sin nariz por la calle, no os pongáis a gritar "¡Voldemort, tengo tu nariz!" No sé porque se pone tan violento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	19. El hombre con dos caras

Alastor recibió el libro que Luna le daba y lo abrió por el último capítulo.

**-El hombre con dos caras **-leyó el auror.

-¿El hombre con dos caras? -repitió Emily, confusa.

-Debe ser bipolar, como tú -dijo Will.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar! -gritó su hermana.

-Sí lo eres -replicó el chico.

-Puede que un poco -reconoció Emily, sonrojándose.

-Jóvenes -pidió Dumbledore-. ¿Podemos continuar?

Los hermanos Black se sonrojaron y dijeron que sí.

**Era Quirrell.**

**-**¡Tienes que leer _Historia de Hogwarts_, Canuto! -exclamó Remus, apuntando al animago.

-Aún no sabemos si Quirrell es el ladrón -dijo Sirius-. A lo mejor está...

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que un pesado libro le cayó encima, seguido por una nota.

_Querido Canuto:_

_Te dejamos este ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_._

_Con cariño,_

_A.S.P S.H.M R.J.W & compañía._

-Creo que te toca leer el libro, Sirius -dijo Harry burlón.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

**—¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**-**¡Él! -gritó Will-. ¡Auch! No me pegues, Emily.

-Pues deja de hacer el idiota -dijo la chica.

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

Todos gruñeron

**—Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

**—Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

**-**Eso mismo -dijo Sirius, aún con el puchero.

**—¿Severus? —Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda**

**-**Cabrón -murmuró Ron.

**—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme.**

**-**Vale, tiene un punto a mi favor -dijo Sirius.

**Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?**

**-**Remus -dijo Tonks con orgullo, sonrojando al lobo.

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

**-**Era verdad -dijo Harry, apretando la mano de Ginny.

**— ¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

**—No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte.**

**-**Y acaba de perder el punto -dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

**Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

**-**¿Qué? -dijo toda la sala incrédula.

**—¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

**-**Eso parece -dijo Neville asombrado.

**—Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

**-**Ni se te ocurra -gruñeron Sirius y Sally.

Un cuadro de Quirrell apareció en la sala, y al minuto había sido reducido a cenizas, obra de Sirius y Sally.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

El cuadro volvió a reducirse a cenizas.

**—Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

**— ¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

**—Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? **

**-**¿Desde cuando es un don dejar inconsciente a un trol? -preguntó Luna.

-Desde que él lo dice -respondió Ginny.

**Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

**Hizo una pausa:**

**—Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

**-**¿Qué hace ahí? -preguntó Charlie, confuso.

-Debe de ser la protección de Dumbledore -respondió Percy.

**—Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así...pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

**-**Creo que no -dijo Bill. Dumbledore le sonrío.

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

**-**Buen plan -admitió Tonks, sonriendole a Harry.

**—Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

**—Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

Cuando se leyó el nombre de Voldemort, los Weasley (menos Ginny), Neville, Luna y Hermione se estremecieron, mientras que el resto de la sala rodaba los ojos.

-Un momento -dijo Emily-. Quirrell lo ha llamado por su nombre, no Señor Tenebroso, que es como le llaman sus seguidores.

-Eso demuestra que no es un seguidor suyo, sino sólo un ansioso de poder -dijo Will.

-Correcto, señor Black -dijo Dumbledore, y Will sonrío con arrogancia.

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

**—Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

"Jamás la conseguirás" pensó Dumbledore.

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

**—Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

**-**Corrección -dijo Harry-, Snape me odia mucho.

Ginny le apretó la mano.

**—Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

**-**De eso no estoy tan seguro -susurró Sirius, únicamente Remus le oyó.

**—Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

**-**Eso es... -dijo Fred.

-Bueno -acabó George.

**—Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

**—¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Harry.**

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedó pálido ante la idea de Voldemort en Hogwarts.

**—Él está conmigo donde quiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo.**

**-**Podía haberse quedado viajando -gruñó Neville.

**Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien.**

**-**No son ridículas ideas -dijo Remus.

**Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...**

**-**Imbécil -dijo Bill.

**Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

**-**Demasiado cerca -murmuró Harry; Ginny se acercó a él.

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

**Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

**—No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

**-**Hazlo -suplicó Will, tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía, no conseguiría la Piedra. El resto de la sala parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.**

**«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola...**

Dumbledore asintió. Él sabía que Harry era uno de los pocos que podría sacar la Piedra del espejo.

**¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se de cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

**Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer.**

Todos en la sala soltaron gruñidos de frustración.

**Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

**—¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

**—Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

Remus se quedó pálido.

-El hombre con dos caras -susurró con horror, rezando para estar equivocado.

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

**—Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó.**

**«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

Dumbledore pensó que ese era un buen plan. Pero había un fallo, Voldemort sabía legeremancia.

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

**Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado.**

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al imaginarse a un Harry de once años asustado. Le parecía realmente adorable. Le daban ganas de meterse dentro del libro y abrazarlo. Luego sé acordó de que tenía a Harry al lado, así que lo abrazó.

**Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió.**

Toda la sala se mostró confusa.

**Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

**-**¿Qué? -exclamó toda la sala sorprendida, mientras que Dumbledore reía por lo bajo.

**—¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

**—Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.**

**-**Buena mentira -sé burló Ron.

-¿Qué sé te habría ocurrido a ti? -le preguntó Harry molesto.

-Ni se os ocurra poneros a discutir -los cortó Hermione.

-Sí, mamá -dijeron los dos chicos, gananadose un golpe; Ron por parte de Hermione y Harry por parte de Ginny.

**Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

**—Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?**

**-**Sí -le dijo Ginny en voz baja.

**Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

**—Él miente... él miente...**

**-**Mierda -dijo Sirius.

**—¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

**—Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

Remus se quedó más pálido aún.

**—¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

**—Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante.**

**-**Esto no me gusta -dijo Tonks.

**¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

**Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro,**

**-**¡¿Qué?! -gritó toda la sala.

**la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

**-**Voldemort -susurró Bill. Toda la sala lo miró sorprendida-. ¿Qué?

-Qué has pronunciado el nombre de Quién-tu-ya-sabes -respondió Charlie.

-¿Y? Es un nombre -replicó Bill.

**—Harry Potter... —susurró.**

**-**Voldemort -susurró Will con burla, relajando un poco el ambiente.

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

**—¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... **

**-**Cómo el parásito que es -dijo Sirius con odio.

**Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

**-**Lo sabe -susurró Neville.

**Entonces él lo sabía.**

**-**Es legeremantico -susurró Dumbledore.

**La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

**—No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

**-**¡MENTIRA! -gritaron Sirius, Remus y Sally.

**—¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

Sirius, Remus y Sally miraron a Harry con una sonrisa.

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

**-**No es una imagen agradable -dijo Fred, fingiendo un escalofrío.

**—Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte...**

Sirius miró el libro, confuso. Lily era hija de muggles; Voldemort tendría que haberla matado sin ningún tipo de reparo.

**Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

**—¡NUNCA!**

**-**¡Eso es! -gritó la sala como si fueran uno sólo.

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca.**

El cuadro de Quirrell volvió a convertirse en cenizas.

**De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó.**

**-**¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Molly.

**El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

Toda la sala se quedó sorprendida.

**—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos...**

**La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

**—Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos!**

**Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

**-**¡Eso es malditamente brillante! -exclamó Will.

**—¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.**

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

**—¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta:**

**Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible.**

**-**Has tardado en darte cuenta -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojo.

**Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

"Llegué a tiempo" pensó Dumbledore.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

Toda la sala estaba en tensión.

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La snitch!**

**-**¿Qué? -dijo toda la sala confusa.

**Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados. Pestañeó. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas.**

Ahora la sala se mostró más confusa.

**Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que Dumbledore estuviera con Harry.

**—Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

**—¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

**-**Cálmate, colega. Que te va a dar un ataque -dijo Will, divertido.

**—Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

**—¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

**—Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería.**

**-**¿La señora Pomfrey puede echarlo de la enfermería? -preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Sí -respondió Dumbledore con una risita-. Yo seré el director, pero Poppy es la señora y dueña de la enfermería.

**Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.**

**—Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe.**

**-**Por lo visto, la palabra secreto no existe en Hogwarts -susurró Emily, con diversión.

**Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro.**

Ginny golpeó a Harry.

-Me debes un inodoro -le dijo.

-Para tu cumpleaños te regalo uno -le dijo Harry en broma.

-Más te vale -secundó la pelirroja también en broma.

**No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

Fred y George hicieron un puchero.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

**—Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

**-**Lo estábamos -afirmaron los dos chicos.

**—Pero señor, la Piedra...**

**-**¿Aún sigues con eso? -preguntó Charlie.

**—Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

**—¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

**—Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

**—Fue usted.**

**—Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

**—Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

**-**No lo dice por la Piedra -le dijo Sally.

**—No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. **

**—¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender**

Lo mismo pasaba en la sala.

**—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

**—¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto?**

**-**Muy bien -dijo Sirius con orgullo.

**Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

**—Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

**—Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.**

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

Lo mismo sucedía en la sala. Sólo que Dumbledore se reía de las expresiones de toda la sala.

**—Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

**-**Cierto -dijo Luna.

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

**—¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...**

**—Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

**—Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

**-**Por desgracia no -dijo Sirius.

**—No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar.**

Sirius frunció el ceño de nuevo. ¿Por qué se acordaba de la palabra Horrocrux? ¿Qué eran?

**Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

**-**Eso espero-dijo Harry, aunque tenía la impresión de que eso no ocurriría.

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

**—Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

**—La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

**—Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

Dumbledore hizo lo mismo en la sala.

**—Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.**

**-**Te prometo que te lo contare, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore, y Harry asintió.

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

**—¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

**—Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

**-**Lo que no entiendo, es porque Quirrell pudo tocar a Harry en el Caldero Chorreante, pero no ahí -dijo Sirius.

-Creo que tiene que ver que en el Caldero Chorreante, Voldemort y Quirrell no compartían cuerpo, papá -respondió Will.

-Eso podría ser lo que paso -admitió Dumbledore.

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

**—¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

**—Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.—Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

**-**¿Sólo robar comida? -preguntaron Sirius y Remus, indignados.

**—Y hay algo más...**

**—Dispara.**

**—Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

**—El profesor Snape, Harry**

**—Sí, él...**

Sirius sonrío orgulloso.

**Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

**—Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

Sirius se removió incómodo en el asiento.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Le salvó la vida.**

**-**¿Qué?

**—¿Qué?**

**—Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

**—Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

**—¿Sólo una?**

**—¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

**-**Eso es lo que queremos saber -dijo Neville.

**—Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-¡Increíble! -exclamaron los gemelos.

**Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado.**

**-**Mala gragea -dijeron los bromistas.

**Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

**—¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

**-**Lo dijimos.

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

Los jugadores de quidditch asintieron.

**—Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

**—Ni hablar.**

**—Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

**—Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

**—Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

**—Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

**-**¡Bien! -exclamaron los bromistas, mientras que la sala aplaudía. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron.

**—¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

**-**Fue una suerte que no lo hiciera -dijo la castaña, sonriendo.

**—Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... **

**-**Vaya confianza -dijo Harry, y Hermione se sonrojo.

**Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

**—Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

**Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores.**

**Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

**-**Me sorprende que Pomfrey no os echara -dijo Harry.

-A mí también -dijo Ron.

**—¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por último Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?**

**—Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**

**—Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.**

**-**Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Ron.

-No importa, señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore.

-Además, en el fondo todos estamos un poco locos -dijo Luna.

-Sobretodo Will -dijo Emily, ganándose una mala mirada de su gemelo.

**—¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo)**

**-**Bienvenida a mi mundo -dijeron Harry y Molly, sonrojando al pelirrojo.

**y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.**

**—¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

**-**Más vale que no -dijo Sally, fulminando a Dumbledore con la mirada.

-Te aseguro que esa no era mi idea -le dijo Dumbledore, un poco asustado.

**—Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado.**

**—No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí.**

**-**En efecto -dijeron los Merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley.

**Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

**—Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto.**

**-**¡Noooooo! -gritó Sirius, dramáticamente.

**Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch.**

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor.

**Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw,**

Fred y George bajaron la cabeza.

**pero la comida será buena.**

**-**Sólo Ron -dijeron Harry y Hermione, divertidos.

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

**—Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad.**

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

Sally se mostró aliviada.

**—Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

**—El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.**

**—Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande.**

Todos se rieron.

**Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

**-**Oh, Hagrid -dijo Sally, negando con la cabeza.

**—¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle!**

**-**¡Hagrid! -dijeron todos.

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.**

**—¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

**—¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar**

**-**Bien hecho, Harry -dijo Will con una sonrisa.

**—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

**—Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

**—No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry,**

**-**Espero que no -dijo Charlie, preocupado.

**y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

**—No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado...**

**-**Jamás te echaría, Hagrid -dijo Dumbledore.

**Bueno, aquí tienes...**

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

Sirius le apretó la mano a Sally, quién le devolvió el apretón. Remus hizo lo mismo con Tonks.

**—Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

**Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos.**

Los gemelos y Sirius fingieron que vomitaban.

**Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.**

**-**Asqueroso -dijo Bill.

**Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

**—¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

Sirius gruñó.

**Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

**-**Asquerosamente repugnante -dijo Emily, mientras Will fingía que vomitaba.

**—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.**

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

En cambio, las de la sala aumentaron.

**—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**

**-**Harry -dijo Ron, mientras los gemelos se reían murmurando "rábano con insolación".

**—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

La sala aplaudió.

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

**-**Si que estabas orgulloso, Percy -dijo Ron, asombrado.

-Por supuesto -dijo Percy con orgullo, mirando a su hermano.

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

**—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego,**

**-**Literalmente -dijo Ginny.

**premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

**—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

**-**No me merecía más puntos que ellos -susurró Harry.

-Si te los merecías -susurró Ginny de vuelta.

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

**-**¿Qué pasa en caso de empate? -preguntó Neville.

-Normalmente se suele dar a la casa que consiguió ser primero en la máxima puntuación -explicó Dumbledore.

-¿Y cómo se sabe?

-La Copa tiene un encantamiento que detecta que casa va ganando. El día de la entrega, el nombre de la casa ganadora aparecer grabado en la Copa.

**Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

**—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

**-**¡Bien hecho! -gritaron los bromistas.

Neville se sonrojo, pero aún más cuando Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor.**

**-**¿Ni en Herbología? -le preguntó Ginny.

-Era demasiado tímido -dijo el chico.

**Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

Los gemelos sonrieron ante la idea.

**—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.**

**Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**

**-**La venganza en dulce -dijo Sirius.

**Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

**-**Aún no se cómo es -dijo Harry.

-Ni nosotros -dijeron Ron y Hermione.

**Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante...**

**Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.**

Harry sonrío. Desde luego, jamás la olvidaría.

**Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron.**

**-**Todo llega en está vida -dijo Will, filosoficamente.

**Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

**-**Por desgracia -dijo Remus.

**Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... **

Harry, Ron y Neville hicieron gestos de dolor.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Luna.

-No fue muy agradable perseguir a _Trevor_ por el cuarto del baño -respondió Neville.

-En serio, nos resbalábamos con el agua -dijo Ron.

-Al menos tu no te distes un golpe en la cabeza -replicó Harry, frotándose la nuca-. En serio, Seamus tiene la cabeza muy dura.

**Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley).**

**-**Me temo que nunca ocurrirá, señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore, divertido.

**Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.**

Algunos gruñeron, dándose cuenta de que Harry volvía con sus tíos.

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.**

**—Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.**

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos le decían.**

**—¡Adiós, Harry!**

**—¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

**—Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.**

**—No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry.**

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

**—¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

Ginny se tapó la cara completamente sonrojada.

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

**—¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...**

**-**¡Oh, no! -gimió la pelirroja.

**—Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

**—¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

**-**Mucho -dijo Will.

**—Mucho —dijo Harry**

Él y Will se miraron sorprendidos.

**—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley.**

**—Oh, no fue nada.**

**—¿Ya estás listo?**

**-**Seguro que es la morsa -dijo Sirius, con odio.

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.**

Todos se rieron.

**—¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la señora Weasley.**

**—Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.**

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

**—Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

**—Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.**

**—Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley.**

**-**Bien dicho -dijo Sirius, orgulloso de que su ahijado sacara su lado merodeador.

-Aquí acaba el libro -anunció Alastor.

-Muy bien -dijo Dumbledore-. Vamos a dormir y mañana empezamos el segundo libro.

Todos se pusieron de pie, menos Sirius.

-Sirius, ¿no vienes? -le preguntó Remus.

-No -respondió el animago, enseñándole _Historia de Hogwarts_-. Voy a ver si leo un poco.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lunático.

Sirius empezó a leer el libro, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la primera página cuando se durmió.

Unas horas más tarde, despertó. Cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**decimonoveno capítulo.**

**¿Quién se ha sentado junto a Sirius?**

**¿Y que hora es? En serio, quiero saber que hora es en otros países. Aquí son las 18:23.**

**Bueno gente, el último capítulo del fic lo subiré, o bien está noche o mañana.**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado la lectura.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	20. Sirius y Sally

_Sirius empezó a leer el libro, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la primera página cuando se durmió._

_Unas horas más tarde, despertó. Cuando alguien se sentó a su lado._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sally? -preguntó Sirius.

-No podía dormir -respondió Sally, sin mirar a Sirius.

Ninguno de los dos hablo. Ambos se dedicaban a mirar el fuego de la chimenea sumidos en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback_

_-Por fin a llegado la mejor clase de la historia -comentó James a mi lado._

_-Creía que esa era la de Minnie -dije._

_-La segunda mejor, Oríon -replicó el azabache-. Vamos Peter, Remus, ¡alegraos!_

_-A mí no se me da bien volar -dijo Peter._

_-Y a mí me da lo mismo -dijo Remus-. Ya sé volar... Más o menos._

_-¿Cómo que más o menos? -inquirí._

_-Me suele elevar dos metros y dale gracias -respondió mi amigo._

_James y yo le miramos con horror._

_-Tu al menos puedes elevarte, yo ni siquiera puedo hacerlo -dijo Peter. Ahora le miramos a él con horror._

_-No os preocupéis -dijo James-. Que yo, el gran James Charlus Potter, el mago más guapo e inteligente de Hogwarts, os enseñara a volar._

_-Te equivocas, Charlus -le dije-. El mago más guapo e inteligente de Hogwarts soy yo._

_-No._

_-Sí._

_-No._

_-Sí._

_-No._

_-Sí._

_-Por interesante que sea su charla, me gustaría empezar la clase -dijo la voz de la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch._

_-¡Coño! -exclame-. Un halcón que habla._

_-Muy gracioso, señor Black. Más le vale que se calle, sino le quitare puntos a su casa._

_Me calle. La clase empezó y rápidamente James se convirtió en el centro de atenció._

_-¡Ten cuidado, Snape! -grite, al pasar por el lado del grasiento. Este, y su amiga Evans me fulminaron con la mirada._

_-¡Eh, Sirius! -me gritó James-. ¡Haz esto!_

_Acto seguido pego una voltereta en el aire, seguido de una derrapada._

_-¡Chupado! -le grite._

_Hize la voltereta, pero en el momento de hacer la derrapada; una chica de mi casa, Jones creo que se llamaba, se cruzo por el medio._

_-¡Vigila! -le grite._

_Demasiado tarde. Ambos chocamos y caímos rodando por el suelo. Acabe encima de ella. La mire, y me di cuenta de que era bastante guapa._

_-Hola, preciosa -le susurre, acariciándole la cintura._

_-Hola precioso -dijo ella-. Black, ¿no?_

_-Correcto, y tu Jones, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Es curioso. Tu nombre combina con tu ojo._

_La mire confuso. Yo tenía los ojos grises, no negros. Pero entonces, Jones hecho el brazo hacía atrás y me sacudió un puñetazo en el ojo._

_-Ahora, ¡quítate! -me gritó. Y yo le hice caso. Cuando se puso de pie, se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Fin del flashback_

Sirius sonrió. Como añoraba esos tiempos. A su lado, Sally le miraba de reojo. Ella aún se acordaba de cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Sirius Black.

_Flashback_

_ Me negaba a creerlo. Pero era la verdad._

_Recordaba como la profesora McGonagall había ido esa tarde a la sala común y me había pedido que saliera. _

_Recuerdo como me miró con tristeza, con los ojos brillantes, antes de que me diera la trágica noticia. Los mortífagos habían matado a mi primo y a su esposa, que se habían casado durante el verano._

_Ahora me hallaba en una clase vacía, llorando amargamente, sin darme cuenta de que alguien había entrado._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Jones? -dijo la voz de Black. Levante la vista y lo mire. Su expresión de burla cambio a una preocupada al ver mis lágrimas._

_-¿Qué te paso? -preguntó, preocupado._

_-Nada que te importe -le dije con voz nasal, deseando que se marchara de ahí._

_Pero no lo hizo. Se sentó a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa, me cogió en brazos y me acuno en su pecho. Y yo lloré sobre su pecho. Cuando ya no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, me puse de pie._

_-Ni una palabra de esto, Black -le dije. Luego le susurre: -Gracias -antes de darle un beso cerca de los labios._

_Salí de la clase y sonreí al acordarme del beso que le había dado a Black._

_Entonces me di cuenta. Estaba enamorada de Sirius Oríon Black._

_Fin del flashback_

_-_Me pregunto que querría -dijo Sirius de golpe.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Sally.

-James -respondió Sirius-. Fui a visitarlos el día, en que... bueno, ya sabes... el día en que murieron. James me dijo que fuera a verlo el día siguiente, pero sucedió eso. Me lo hubiera dicho entonces, pero tenía una cita...

-¿Una cita? -interrumpió Sally celosa. Algo que Sirius notó.

-Descuida, no me acosté con ella -Sally lo miró sorprendida-. La verdad, es que desde ese día, ya sabes, el día que lo hicimos no he estado con nadie más.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sally.

-Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ti -confesó el animago-. Cada vez que estaba con alguna, tu cara se me pasaba por la cabeza; Remus y James me dijeron que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no les hice caso. Cuando conseguí escaparme de Azkaban, tu volviste a mi mente, quería encontrarte, pero tenía miedo. Me había ido ese día, el día en que hicimos el amor -Sally volvió a mirarlo-. Para mi fue perfecto, pero me asuste.

-No te voy a negar que esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida dijo Sally-. Recuerdo cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada momento a la perfección, pensaba que el chico del que llevaba enamorada desde los diecisiete me había correspondido a su amor. Pero cuando me levante y vi que te habías ido, me sentí utilizada, como una vulgar puta...

-Sally, no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad. Me sentía así. En estos catorce años no ha habido nadie -Sally no supo porque razón dijo eso-. Me he dedicado a cuidar y críar a Will y a Emily.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Sarah -dijo Sirius-. Se que me comporte como un cerdo al irme ese día, lo menos que pude hacer era quedarme, pero no lo hice. Huí como un Slytherin en vez de afrontarlo como un Gryffindor. Pero no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Sirius...

-Déjame acabar -pidió-. Me merezco todo tu odio y rencor. Pero al verte aquí, con Will y Emily, me dan ganas de vivir contigo, de vivir con Will, Emily y Harry (en cuanto lo saquemos de la casa de los Dursley), de despertarme todos los días a tu lado, de envejecer contigo. Antes eso me asustaba, pero ahora no.

Sirius respiró profundamente.

-Sarah Emily Jones, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sally se quedó petrificada. Sirius había conseguido derribar el muro que había construido a su alrededor; así que sólo atinó a acercarse a él y besarle. Ambos se recostaron en el sofá, Sally sobre Sirius, mientras se besaban. La mano del prófugo estaba en la espalda de Sally, sin moverla, y la otra en la cabeza. No quería que Sally se pensara que quería acostarse ya con ella, a pesar de que él lo estaba deseando. Para su sorpresa, Sally comenzó a desnudarlo.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Sirius.

-Llevó catorce años sin tener sexo, Black. Así que más te vale que no se te haya olvidado como hacerle el amor a una mujer -respondió Sally.

-Eso es como ir en escoba -repicó Sirius, besando el cuello de la mujer. Entonces una nota cayó sobre ellos.

_Queridos Sally y Sirius:_

_Os hemos preparado una habitación para vosotros solos._

_Disfrutarla_

_A.S.P S.H.M R.J.W & compañía_

_PD: Usar encantamientos silenciadores. Lo sabemos por experiencia propia._

Sirius y Sally se fueron a la nueva habitación, que estaba decorada con los colores de los leones

* * *

(Dos horas más tarde)

Sirius se quedó mirando el techo mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Sally. Nunca se había sentido tan contento por leer unos libros, ya que gracias a ellos, podía conocer mejor a su ahijado, y se había reunido con la mujer de su vida. Si no hubiera huido ese día, ¿podría haber evitado Azkaban? Seguramente.

Sally se pegó a él, y el animago sonrío. Iba a tratar de limpiar su nombre, no sabía como, pero lo haría. Y viviría feliz junto a Sally, sus hijos y su ahijado.

Sirius Black se había propuesto a tener una buena vida. Y gracias a esos libros podría conseguirla.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**vigésimo capítulo. Dos seguidos, la verdad es que estaba inspirado.**

**No se que os ha parecido la unión de Sirius y Sally. **

**Seguramente a lo largo de está semana publicare la continuación del fic, cuyo título sería****_ Conociendo el futuro 2. La cámara de los secretos_**** (que es la traducción correcta). Así que estad atentos.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	21. nota

Escribo esta nota para decir que ya he subido el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. _Conociendo el futuro 2. La cámara de los secretos, _que podéis hallar en mi perfil.

Se despide,

Grytherin18


End file.
